Vampira
by Smallvillegirl2
Summary: In the town of Akiyama, there is one rule. Don't got into the forest. But one night Hinamori Amu breaks this rule, and her life changes forever. AU Amuto. NOT BASED OFF TWILIGHT, based off my own unpublished book.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I am back! I know it's been since like December since I updated...but...uh...I've had stuff going on, like MASSIVE writer's block...it sucks! **

**As it is, I still have this massive writer's block, but I believe I can start this fic here...since it is after all, based off my book.**

**Now I few key things I'd like to mention (PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT!)**

**For starters, you may notice something are in fact similar to the ever so popular Twilight series...this was not my intention. Like I said before, this is based of MY book. The idea for my book came WAY before Twilight was ever a huge thing, before I READ it, or even HEARD of it. So it is in no such way suppose to be like Twilight, that is not my intention. IF you find something that's like Twilight, just know I didn't put it in there because I'm some obsessed Twilight fan ( which I'm not FYI ), I put it there because that's how it came out in my mind.**

**( YOU CAN STOP READING THESE THINGS NOW...But I still have more to say) **

**A few more things to note.**

**1) The ages have been changed. They're all in high school EXCEPT for Tadase. Lol in this fic, he's like 22. Everyone else is about 16-17. **

**2) I added an OC, she's important. You'll see what I mean later...**

**3) THERE ARE NO CHARAS IN THIS FIC! I couldn't find any use for them. I did however take the names of a couple of them, for other uses, which you will see as you read on.**

**4) I still have to find a way to add Nagihiko, Kukai and Kairi in...and I'll do that somehow...I just don't know how I will. **

**5) About Tadase being older...well it just works okay. He IS suppose to be hot at this age in my fic, so please don't bash. I don't mind Tadase so much anymore, as long as he keeps his paws off Amu XD. But yeah, he's older for a reason...you'll see. **

**6) My book is called Vampira. No it is not published...I use the term vampira in this fic because I prefer it to vampiress. I just do, sounds cooler to me. Besides, it's just one letter off of vampire. **

**7) UTAU AND IKUTO ARE NOT RELATED! NOT AT ALL! OKAY?**

**8) NADESHIKO IS IN THIS FIC! AND YES, SHE'S A DIFFERENT PERSON THEN NAGIHIKO...ooo maybe that's how I can add Nagihiko in, as her twin brother!**

**I think that's it...Oh, you may notice that my writing style has changed a bit...I've been working on it.**

**So without further adue, here's my craptastic new fic!

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 1_

The wind whistled through the trees, making them bend lightly from the force. Streetlights lit up the dark, lonely streets. All was quiet, except for the wind, the occasional dog barking, and a group of girls sneaking towards the forest.

" Why am I doing this again?"

The girl who had spoken was Hinamori Amu. She had bright pink hair and amber eyes. On this particular night, she wore dark blue jeans, a light blue tank top, with a black windbreaker, and white sneakers.

" Because Utau dared you to, and you accepted."

Amu gazed over at her best friend. This girl's name was Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko had dark amber eyes and long dark purple hair, which was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a purple tank top, with a white one underneath, a pink, purple and white sweater, grey jeans and purple sneakers.

There where three other girls with Amu and Nadeshiko. The first was Hoshina Utau. Even though she was a famous pop idol, she still managed to go to school most of the time. She had long blonde hair, and purple eyes. Tonight she was wearing a hot pink ruffle skirt, a black tank top, a purple jacket that was undone, and black knee high boots.

The second girl was Mashiro Rima. Rima was the shortest member of their group. She hand long wavy blonde hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a pink and white long sleeve shirt- which was more like a short dress-, black jeans and light brown boots.

The last girl was Yuiki Yaya. She was the youngest of the group, and acted like it as well. Yaya's hair was light brownish orange hair, done up in pigtails, and her eyes were brown. She was wearing a light pink tank top, a light brown skirt, and brown mid calf boots.

These five girls had been friends for many years. Amu and Nadeshiko had been friends the longest, then Yaya came and quickly became their friend. Utau and Rima had lived elsewhere until they had come to Akiyama. They became friends with each other first and then they became friends with Amu, Nadeshiko, and Yaya.

" Exactly! So hurry up Amu, a bet is a bet and we have to do this before it gets too late, or before we get caught!" Utau was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as she spoke.

Amu sighed but followed her friends towards the edge of the forest. She glanced around unsurely.

" You know, if we do get caught, we're sooo dead."

" Yeah, but that's what makes it fun!"

" You're not scared are you Amu?" Rima smirked in Amu's direction

" N-No!"

" Heh, liar."

" Shut up Rima!"

Rima started to laugh lightly. They still had to be quiet. In this town of Akiyama, the forest was strictly out of bounds, especially at night. There were a ton of stories floating around the town about what was in the forest. The children of Akiyama were told tales of a monster living in the forest that fed on little kids. When the kids got older, the story changed just to 'something dangerous'. Everyone listened to this rule, as no one wanted to risk their lives to check it out. Plus, it was the largest law in the entire town. There were even security guards surrounding the perimeter of the forest as all time. Except for tonight. On Wednesday nights there was no security because most of the town was at the weekly town meeting, and those who weren't were either students who did their homework, or adults who would rather sleep. In any case, the forest was completely unguarded.

The wind picked up slightly and Amu shivered in her windbreaker. It wasn't like she was cold-the night air was warm despite the wind-, she was just nervous. She clutched her bag tighter. Inside the bag was a flashlight, a camera, extra batteries, and a first-aid kit.

_Why did I even agree to this stupid dare? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot. _Amu wasn't one to back down from a dare that Utau or Rima issued. They'd tease her until she gave in anyway.

The group got to the edge of the forest and found the path.

" Well here we are."

Amu could feel the joy in Rima's voice. It was almost scary. Amu gazed down the dark path that led into the forest. It was illuminated by the moon, casting freaky shadows along the way. Amu shuttered.

_A full moon…GREAAAAAAT!_

She looked over at Utau, who was smiling wickedly along with Rima. " Utau, are you sure I have to do this tonight? Can't I do it next Wednesday night? You know, when it's NOT a full moon!"

Utau turned to Amu, seeming to think about it for a second before smiling. " Nope! They say the 'monster' is easiest to see on a full moon."

" But-"

" No buts! See ya! Oh, and don't get eaten!" Utau ran off with Rima and Yaya following behind. Only Nadeshiko stood with Amu now.

" Please be careful Amu-chan. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

" I'll be okay Nadeshiko…I promise."

Nadeshiko gave her a small smile before she jogged off to join the rest of the group. As soon as her friends turned the corner and disappeared, Amu sighed. Truthfully she was terrified of the forests, and whatever sort of dangerous things it could hold. It was even creepier at night, and it was twice as creepy as that when there was a full moon out.

Amu reached into her bag and grabbed her flashlight and the camera. There was a wrist strap on each item, so she secured them onto each wrist. She gazed down the path again.

_Well it's now or never I guess. _She took one step onto the path. Nothing jumped at her, nothing made noise, nothing happened. Everything was still except for the trees moving due to the wind. _This isn't so bad…not really all they creepy._

She kept walking. Nothing came out at all as she walked deeper into the forest. The moon was bright enough that she didn't need to use her flashlight. However, that didn't last long. As she got deeper into the forest, the trees got thicker and thicker, cutting out the moon's light. The light was dimming and dimming until Amu was shrouded in darkness._ Okay, NOW it's creepy!_

She turned on the flashlight. Something black moved across her beam. She was about to scream but found that her throat was dry, too dry to make any noise except a choking sound. She moved the flashlight all around her but didn't see anything. _Must have been my imagination…_

As Amu moved along the path, she shone her light everywhere, looking for signs of life. There was nothing. As she went on she found a moth on a tree. That was it. No snakes, not other bugs, just a single moth. In the distance she heard an owl hoot. But after that, it was silent, save for the wind billowing from the trees and the occasional snapping of the twigs under her feet. It was so dark now that the flashlight was the only source of light anywhere around, and the beam was barely cutting through the curtain of darkness. Amu looked up and tried to stare through the thick canopy of leaves. She saw nothing of course, the trees were too think. She glanced at her watch, only to remember she forgot it at home. _Damn, I knew I was forgetting something…_

Amu frowned but kept walking. She couldn't have been in here for more than half an hour. This was taking longer than she had hoped for, but the path kept going, and part of the bet was to go until there was no more path._ This path is taking forever! Where does it even lead? No where probably! Okay, I'll give it a little while longer then I'm turning around. _

She smiled to herself. It seemed like a good plan to her. So onward she went. Another hoot, some more snapping and more wind. Other than that, it was peaceful.

_Why aren't we allowed to come in here? There is seriously NOTHING dangerous in here. It's barely even scary!_ A moth flew by her face. _Oh, I'm so scared. It's a moth._

Amu laughed a bit and kept going. If the moths were the scariest thing out here then she had nothing to be afraid of. Soon, her feet began to hurt. A large rock was beside a tall tree. Amu couldn't find a better place to sit, so she chose the rock. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, listening to the owl and the wind, along with a new sound of crickets chirping.

Amu looked down the path she had been walking on. She heard a rustle and a small grey mouse came out of a bush. It was absolutely adorable. Amu grabbed the camera and turned it on. Shining the light from the flashlight on the mouse, she snapped a picture. The mouse was frozen in fear, gazing up at Amu. Just then an owl swooped down and plucked the mouse up from the ground. The mouse let out a terrified squeak then when limp in the bird's claws. The owl let out a happy hoot then flew off. All Amu could do was stare wide-eyed after the bird.

At that moment, she decided to move on, but only for a little while longer. She slid off the rock and brushed the bit of dirt off her pants. As she started walking again, she began to hear another noise that made her stop. A roar.

From what, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to leave right away. The sound was freaking her out. But as much as her mind was yelling at her to turn around, her body moved her towards the noise. As she got closer to the noise, it got louder. In the distance, there was a light. _Did I go around in circles? Am I back near town?_

She knew that couldn't be true. The path was completely straight, never turning once. As she kept going, the light got brighter and brighter and the noise got louder and louder. The trees were still thick above her, so the only light was coming from in front of her and from her flashlight.

The roar wasn't an overpowering roar, but it was still loud. Finally, she could see a bit of a clearing where the light was coming from. The light was coming from the moon, but she still didn't know what the roar was from. Was there really a monster in the forest? Could all those stories be true? She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took the last few steps of the path to stand in the clearing.

* * *

**And that is where Chapter 1 leaves off. Ikuto won't come in for a long time, so sorry. Hell…no one comes in for the next little while, except my OC. Well I hope you liked it, can't really say much about it.I'll try and add chapters 2 and 3 together. Since they are rather short chapters. I just wanted to get this one out of the way.  
**

**Flames welcome, 'cause I seriously don't care. **

**Italic font is thoughts, if you didn't get it.  
**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thanks to Cecil Hoshina, UnderSeaFlower, Black-x-kimono-x-otaku, .x, Little sisterz Atsuko n Mizuki, Foxgrl18, brazzette, and tsukimoon101 for reviewing this fic. **

**Lol I couldn't decide on whether I should watch Bleach ( which I'm attempting to catch up on ), or write this…I flipped a coin. And it's obvious about the outcome. XD**

**So skipping long and boring A/Ns, and getting onto this chapter -sigh- this is going to be a long one. Descriptive and rather boring. **

**Oh, and if you see the name Lily, anywhere along in here, I am sorry about that and please alert me about it, so I can go back and fix it. XD That's the main character's name in my book.**

**BTW, THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! It's fun for me to write though, because I like designing stuff ^^

* * *

**

_Chapter 2_

Amu waited for something to pounce on here, but nothing happened. The roar still continued, louder now that she was in the clearing. Amu mustered up all the courage she had and opened her eyes. Her immediate reaction was a gasp.

She was looked at a gorgeous waterfall, which was a little ways away from her.

_So that's what was making the noise…guess I got scared for nothing. _

Amu watched the water at the top fall down into the pool below. The pool ran along into a creek that went on as far east as the eye could see. Along the edge were flowers of many different colors and variety. The majority of them, however, were different coloured roses. All the flowers were well taken care of.

A white stone bridge connected the patches of land on either side of the creek. On the other side was an old house. It was a medium Victorian style house. It appeared to be made of black stone for the walls and grey shingles for the roof. There was a wooden porch with a table and chairs on it. They looked fairly new compared to the rest of the house, which looked like some freaky haunted house. To add to it, the walls were covered with roses vines and ivy vines. With the moon shining down upon the clearing, the sight was magnificent.

Amu didn't move for some time, just staring at her surroundings. What captured her attention the most was the house. Although it looked a little terrifying, she just couldn't keep her eyes off it. Then she remembered her camera. She turned off the flashlight-since it was no longer needed due to the moon- and turned on her camera. She started taking pictures of everything she could. The waterfall, the flowers, the creek, and as many pictures of the house as she could.

Before she knew it she was taking a picture of the bridge then walking across it. She kept snapping photos here and there, most of them of the house. When she decided she had enough pictures she shut off the camera and leaned against the bridge, staring at the house which she was now closer to.

_No one could live out here. It's impossible. It's illegal to be out here. _

Amu started trying to figure out how this magnificent house was in the middle of the forest. The flowers looked too well taken care of to be wild, and the grass had been watered and mowed. Amu gazed at the windows, which looked clean and free of dust, but she couldn't see inside from where she was.

There was a voice inside her head, telling her to move closer to the house. Her legs started moving without her really acknowledging it until she made it up on the porch._ Perhaps if I just take a quick look in the window…then I'll go right back home! _

To her dismay, the curtains were black our curtains, so no light came in or out of them. She bit her lip. Amu wasn't one for scary things, and she was certainly quite terrified right now, but that little voice in her head kept nagging at her to go in through the front door. It was practically saying that she would find something of interest there.

_Okay…I don't think anyone would live out here anyway…even though it appears that someone does…I'm going to try the door and see if it's open!_

The door was polished oak, with a brass knocker. She breathed in tried the handle. Locked. The little daring voice in her head and her body seemed to be working. She walked down the front porch and walked around to the back of the house in hopes for an unlocked back door.

Flowers were everywhere in the back again, but there was also a vegetable garden and a mini orchard. Amu went to go investigate the garden, forgetting about going into the house completely. In the garden were different colored bell peppers, potatoes, white, red and green onions, tomatoes-which are a fruit, but there was still some there-, beets, carrots, broccoli, celery and some corn. There was also a small herb garden, but Amu couldn't tell what was what. She moved over to the fruit trees next. There were peach trees, apple trees, pear trees, cherry trees, orange trees, lemon trees, lime trees, grapefruit trees and plum trees. There were also a few grape vines of different types of grapes. Beside the orchard was a garden of fruit. There were strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, rhubarb, cranberries, blackberries, and different types of melons.

_Well this definitely means someone lives here…_

What really caught Amu's attention was the simple fact that, even though it was early fall, everything was ripe and ready to be picked. _What the…how does THAT work?_

That little voice in her mind, her freaked out side, was telling her to run. Sadly, the louder voice was telling her to get into that house. She turned away from garden and walked over to the back door. It was unlocked. Quietly she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. It was pitch black in whatever room she was in, so she felt around for a light switch.

The lights came on quickly, hurting her eyes. Once they adjusted she looked around to see that she was in a kitchen. This wasn't just some kitchen in an old abandoned house either. This kitchen was large and had all the latest appliances. Everything was clean and shiny. The counters were made of black marble and most of the appliances were either black or white. The walls were painted a silvery white color, the floor was black and white tile and the cupboards were all a dark wood.

Amu turned the camera back on and snapped a few pictures. There were two doors at the other end of the room. She chose to go into the one on the right. This room was pitch black as well. She found the light switch and flicked it. She was in a dinning room now. The table was dark brown, the chairs were dark brown to match with black velvet cushions and there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were a beige colour. Amu snapped the picture and then flicked off the lights and returned to the kitchen.

She knew she really shouldn't be doing this, since this was technically breaking and entering, but she just couldn't seem to get herself to leave. She glanced over at the other door and decided that she'd have a look through the house, and if there were any real big shows of human life, she'd bolt. Amu quickly shut off the lights of the kitchen and flicked on her flashlight. _Easier not to be noticed if there IS someone here._

She went through the other door and ended up in a long hallway. The walls were a dark blue and the floor was a dark wood with a long red rug all the way through. Something creaked, causing Amu to jump up in fright. When her heart beat calmed down enough, she turned to the door closest to her left. Inside was a small bathroom. It had a toilet, sink and a claw footed bathtub. A quick picture and then she was out of there. She walked a little further down and found another door. Inside was a broom cupboard. She didn't bother taking a picture and closed it. Across from it was a linen cupboard, which she also didn't take a picture of. She went to the very last door on the right side, which was before she hit the front door and the stairs.

She opened the door and stepped in. The beam of her flashlight showed a very modern living room. There was a fireplace, a large flat-screen TV on a wooden stand, two bookshelves filled with books in a corner, a large cupboard, black leather couches with white throw pillows on them. The carpet was white and the walls were black. She was happy this camera took really good pictures in very low light because she was able to take great pictures with just the light of her flashlight. She snapped a few pictures then curiosity got the better of her and she opened the cupboards. She prayed that if someone did live here-and it was quite obvious that someone did-, that this was a summer cabin or they were away.

In the cupboard by the T.V she found a whole bunch of VHS tapes and DVDs. Since it was a fairly large cupboard, it took up quite a bit of room. At the opposite end of the room was a glass cupboard that she didn't notice before. Inside were some fancy plates and cups, as well as a few ornaments. She took a picture of that quickly then looked at the TV stand. Inside were a few gaming systems and games for each system.

_Okay…so whoever lives here, or summers here, or whatever, is either a criminal or really rich._

She shuttered at the thought of the owner being a criminal but shook it off. She had to do this, just to PROVE she could and she wasn't a total fraidy cat. She closed all the cupboards then left the room, making sure the door was closed behind her.

_Maybe I should just get out of here…_

She was looking up the stairs, only seeing darkness because her flashlight wasn't shining in that direction. She gulped then made her way up the stairs, which were stone with a red carpet covering them. When she made it to the top of the stairs she found more rooms. She opened the first door to her left and found a bedroom. Inside was a four poster queen-sized canopy bed. The canopy was red velvet, the sheets were white and black, as were the pillows. There was a white and black dresser in the corner and two dark wooden night tables on either side of the bed. The headboard was wood, but it was painted black. At the end of the bed was a leather bench. The room was a light grey colour with a white shag carpet.

Amu stepped inside the room and snapped a few pictures. There was a small closet on the same wall as the door, which she snapped a picture off, but not the inside. She left this room quickly and went to the next door on the same side. This was a large bathroom. This bathroom had a toilet, a sink, a large bathtub, a shower. There were towels on the rack and a medicine cupboard above the sink. She took a picture and closed the door.

The next room she went to was another bed room. It seemed to be the master bedroom. This room was grey like the other one, with a similar white shag carpet. The bed, however, was a bit different. Yes it was a four poster canopy bed, but this one was a king sized bed, the curtains were black velvet, the blankets and pillows were crimson, two black and red night tables on either side of the bed, and a black dresser under a heavily curtained window. There was a white door in this room. She opened it to find a bathroom. This was a bit smaller then the one she had just found, but it had been furnished almost the same, minus the bathtub. She stepped out of the bathroom attachment and closed the door. Her feet were getting tired so she sat down on the leather bench-exactly the same as the one in the other bedroom. There was another difference to this room as well. A large bird cage. It was the biggest bird cage Amu had ever seen in her entire life. As far as she could see, nothing was in it. But she snapped a picture anyway.

She figured it was extremely late and she would have to leave soon. Amu got up and made her way out of the room. She found another set of stairs tucked away at the end. She climbed them quietly and entered into a computer room/attic. Half the room was filled with computer stuff and the other half was an attic full of junk. Amu took a few pictures then shut off the camera.

" Guess that's it then…must be a summer home or the owner is away."

She descended both sets of stairs and went to the front door. She paused before turning the lock. _I guess it'd look suspicious if the front door was __unlocked and the owner knew it was locked._

She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. She walked through the back door and then jogged away. Now her feet were wanting to take her as far away from the house as possible. She entered the dark forest without a single hesitation. Shockingly enough, she only remembered there was a waterfall until she was halfway to the rock. She hadn't heard the roar of the falls inside the house. Her feet were still tired, and with her jogging, it wasn't helping. She would be nearing the rock she had been sitting on before soon.

_I'll just stop there for a quick-_

Her thoughts were cut off by a black figure standing on the path at least 5 meters away from her. She stopped automatically and stared at the figure. Even though it was a little ways away, she could still tell that the person was definitely female. Amu cautiously moved towards the lady. She could now make out long black hair in the now dim light the flash light was casting. The woman was dressed in a black dress and had vibrant green eyes.

" H-Hello?" Amu was nervous. If this was the owner of the house, she was in so much trouble.

The woman said nothing and just stared at her. Something moved from behind her but Amu didn't know what it was. All of a sudden a pain was coming from her neck. She stared in shock at the person who was just standing there. The lady's mouth was moving, but Amu couldn't make out any words. Her vision and hearing were fading and the ground was getting closer. The last thing she could hear clearly was a high pitched squeak and then she blacked out.

* * *

**And I'm leaving it there. I flipped a coin to see if I'd keep going into chapter 3, or if I'd leave it. That's how I make my big decisions. Flipping a coin. XD**

**So anyway, I am sorry about the totally pointless chapter, I just needed a space filler. For this story, things start to go slow, then they pick up. So sorry if you get bored with it and I can't blame you for giving up on this story. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed again and I hope I can get a few more reviews too. Lol don't you hate it when someone favorites your story but they don't review?**

**Anyway, I'll update….Saturday maybe. We'll see. **

**Oh! Would anyone like me to do the basic design of the clearing, and the house? I suck at art, but I could make SOMETHING! Just let me know. I'll do it if like 3 people want me to.  
**

**Well anyway it's 12:26 am, and I have to get up at 6 am. So good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So uh…I guess this is kinda way later than I promised…**

**Ikuto: Yeah no duh.**

**Hey! It's not my fault! A lot of things have been going on.**

**I lost my best friend…(well okay I left her as a friend because she started doing drugs, but still), The car died, so now I have to stay with my dad…which is death….with really good food, I was suppose to go somewhere this weekend, but because I have no car, that ain't happening.**

**So yeah I'm uber emo right now. I can only write when I have time to at school. Mainly because that's the only time I can get on a computer, AND I left my book at my house, but since I wrote it at school, I can get the document from there. **

**So I'm having a rough time…bah, whatever, enough of my whining. **

**Thanks to:**

**.x**

**Foxgrl18**

**brazzette**

**Chelsley**

**Little sisterz Atsuko n Mizuki**

**Amuto-4eva (who also reviewed the 1****st**** chapter as well, just after I had written the second one)**

**Cecil Hoshina**

**GakuenAliceGRL**

**Zero-amu (who ALSO reviewed the 1****st**** chapter as well, just after I had written the second one)**

**Air Angel32**

**For all the lovely reviews. **

**Oh damn this A/N took up a page! Shoot. Well sorry anyway! Onto the next chapter!

* * *

**

_Chapter 3_

As Amu awoke, she found that she was no longer in any pain. She sat up slowly and saw the lady with black hair leaning against the rock. Something large and black was hanging in the tree above her. Amu's eyes were still a bit fuzzy but she stood up, more graceful than usual she found.

"Oh, you're awake now. Hello." the woman's voice was gentle and light.

"H-Hi…"

The black shape behind the woman began to move and it came into focus for Amu. It was a large bat. And not large as in, oh a pretty fair sized bat, large as in WAY larger than a normal bat. Just about the size of a text book in length. It flew over to fly directly in front of Amu's face. She stifled a scream and backed up.

"Don't be scared of Hoshiko. She's harmless…well sort of…" the woman muttered the last part, but Amu still heard it crystal clear.

Amu stood where she was and looked cautiously at the woman. "What happened?" all she could remember was seeing this woman that was in front of her now, than feeling pain in her neck, then nothing. She lifted a hand up to where the pain started, only to find two small puncture wounds. "What the-"

Amu's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at the woman and the bat that was now perched on her shoulder. The woman shifted uncomfortably.

"I am SO sorry about that! Normally Hoshiko would never…but she did this time…and…I am so so sorry! Your life is totally ruined now!"

Amu only felt more confusion. _How is my life ruined? I mean…it's only a bite mark. It'll clear up. _"I'm sure it'll clear up…no big deal."

"It'll go away just fine, no doubt about it. But that's not why! Oh Hoshiko you should NEVER turn someone. EVER."

"I'm sorry but I'm really confused at the moment. Can you please explain what's happening?"

"Yes, yes that's a good idea. But not now. It's getting to light out and I need sleep. So do you. Oh you're going to have a hard time waking up in the morning…. Come back tomorrow. I'll be waiting a little ways into the path."

"Um….alright, but what about the security guards?"

"Don't worry about them. They work for me. I'll make sure they let you in. And only you."

Amu grabbed her flashlight. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours. It's now 4:00 am."

"WHAT! OH MY GOD! I'VE GOTTA GET HOME! Where's the camera?"

"Oh well I'm afraid that when you fell, it fell with you, and it was damaged." the woman gave her an apologetic smile.

"Damn! Oh well. I'll worry about it later. I have to get home. Fast."

"Well I can get you to the end of the path quickly, but that's as far as I can get you."

"Alright! So how is that going to happen?"

"Get on my back and close your eyes, and KEEP them closed." the woman ordered and crouched down.

Amu was very unsure about this, but she got on the woman's back anyway. She shut her eyes and then she felt a little movement under her. Then she felt the wind whipping her face.

"Tell me your name." the woman asked lightly.

"Amu. Hinamori Amu."

"Amu...That's a nice name."

"What's your name?"

"Hikari. Kuro Hikari." Amu nodded. Her eyes were still closed but she felt Hikari's body shift under her and she was placed on the ground. "You can open your eyes now."

Amu opened her eyes and saw the beginning of the path.

"Wow thanks. How'd you get me here so fast?"

"That shall be explained in time. Come back here tomorrow around 10:00 pm." Hikari told her then disappeared from sight.

Amu looked around but found no traces of Hikari. She shook her head and made her way to her house. It was a good thing her parents never woke up until 7:00 am, and her sister didn't wake up until 7:30 am. She made it to her house in no time because she ran the whole way. Normally she would have been panting and out of breathe, but this time was different. She felt like she had taken a light stroll.

Amu climbed up the tree in her backyard and got onto her balcony and in through her glass sliding door. She shut the door and then quickly got out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She jumped into her bed and fell asleep.

Her alarm went off at 7:30 like it did every morning. Amu was more tired then she had been in a long time.

_Must be from staying out so late._

Amu unwillingly got out of bed and got changed into the clothes her school uniform. It was a white blouse with a black jacket and a black tie. The jacket had the school symbol on it. Then there was a plaid black and grey plaid skirt and black shoes. It wasn't exactly her style, so she changed it around by wearing black and grey plaid knee socks and some black X clips in her hair, which she would put on later.

Amu left her room and went into the bathroom so she could brush her hair and teeth and put her signature X clips in her hair. She didn't even bother to look in the mirror once as she continued her activities. Once she figured she was done, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning!"

Her parents and sister looked at her then their eyes went wide. Her dad spit his coffee out all over his newspaper, her mother dropped the coffee mug she had been carrying and her sister dropped the spoon she had been using for cereal.

"What?" Amu was seriously confounded. Did her hair look bad or something?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" her mother screeched loudly.

Amu looked at her mother with a look of sheer confusion. She grabbed a piece of her hair and pulled it to her face. Her naturally pink hair was now black. "OH MY GOD!"

"Why did you dye your hair Amu-chan, Are you going emo on daddy?" her father was crying now.

"I didn't dye my hair! Please believe me. I don't know HOW this happened!"

"Alright alright, but I want you to dye your hair back right after school. I'll make the appointment with your hairdresser." with that said, her mother ran off to go get the phone.

Amu stood in the same place. How did her hair get black? It wasn't natural for someone's hair to be pink-not that was normal in the first place, but normal for her- one moment then black then next. She looked at it again. It was still black.

"Onee-chan! Come sit down with me!" her little sister was 10, but she still acted like a little kid.

Her mother came back in talking on the phone. Finally she hung up and looked at Amu.

"The soonest appointment I can get you it tomorrow morning. Right before school starts."

"It's okay. I can go a day with black hair."

"I don't think that's a good idea Amu-chan. Think of what other people will say. Gossip in this town is popular, you know that. You wouldn't want everyone thinking you're going emo and rebelling, do you?"

Amu sighed. It was true that there was really nothing better to do in this town than to gossip. So, she grabbed a banana and then went back upstairs. Flopping on her bed, she grabbed her cell phone.

_Better call Nadeshiko and tell her I'm not coming today._

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Nadeshiko's number.

"Hello."

"Hey, Nadeshiko, it's Amu. I'm not coming to school today. Something…happened."

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Then why aren't you coming to school? We want to see the pictures you took."

"That's another thing. Yeah….I sort of broke the camera."

"You BROKE IT!"

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I can get a new camera."

"I'm sorry, Nadeshiko. I didn't mean to break your camera."

"I know. It's not your fault, I'm sure. Mother will buy me a new one."

"Okay…but I still can't come to school. I'll see you tomorrow. But later. I'm going to be late for school tomorrow."

Nadeshiko was the person she'd tell everything to. No matter what. But this time was different. Besides, what would she say? She herself didn't even know what was going on.

"Alright. Bye." Amu heard a click and knew Nadeshiko had hung up.

Amu closed her phone and put it on her night table. When Nadeshiko said that her mom would get her another one, she wasn't kidding. Nadeshiko's family was the richest in all of Akiyama. The thing is, no one really knew except for her friends. Nadeshiko lived at the far end of town. Her parents had a driver to drive her to the corner of Amu's street. That way she looked like she lived in the area and she could walk to school with Amu.

Amu's cell phone rang. She picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"YOU BROKE THE CAMERA? _AND_ YOU'RE NOT COMING TO SCHOOL?"

Utau's voice was loud some days, but today it seemed louder. Amu had to hold the phone away from her ear. Once the yelling was done, she placed the phone back to her ear. "Yeah and I'm sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow though. Bye."

She turned off her cell phone so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Amu-chan, we're leaving now. Be good and stay inside."

"Bye onee-chan!

Amu waited until the door opened then closed and until she heard the car back out of the drive way before she got up. She got out of her uniform and changed back into her pajamas. If she wasn't going to school she wasn't going to walk around in her uniform all day. She quickly ate some breakfast she got from kitchen and then collapsed on her bed. She was tired so she closed her eyes of a quick nap.

When Amu woke up, it was 3:00 pm. She got out of bed and changed into some regular clothes. She decided that walking around in her pajamas all day wasn't what she wanted to do. Once she got into some jeans and a white t-shirt she walked down stairs. Amu walked into the kitchen and grabbed few cookies and some milk. She then went into her living room and curled up on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. The channel she was on right now was playing an old show called The Pretender.

Amu watched the show intently. It was very interesting. The show was about this guy, Jarred, who was so smart that he could be anything he wanted to be. He could be a doctor or a firefighter or anything else. He was kidnapped as a kid and held in some center for years. The he escaped. And now he's on the run from this woman and the man that used to take care of him. So now Jarred was changing his jobs every week pretty much and traveling all over the place so the people wouldn't find him. As he was at a job he found someone he could help, and he did help them.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Amu got up and peaked out of her curtains. It was her four friends.

_Great…_

Amu couldn't open the door. What would her friends say if she answered with black hair? They would probably freak out.

"AMU, OPEN UP! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Amu panicked. She knew that Utau would probably bust the door down if she didn't answer. She noticed her hat on the coat rack and grabbed it. She pulled all her hair up on the top of her head and had her hat covering her head. It wasn't unusual for her to wear hats inside. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Took you long enough."

"H-Hey guys. What's up?"

"Don't you 'Hey guys. What's up?' us! Why couldn't you come to school today! How could you break the camera!"

"Sorry. I fell."

"Well where's the broken camera? The memory card might still be okay." Utau would do pretty well anything to get what she wanted.

"I…uh…must have dropped it while I was running." Amu knew full well what was coming next.

"YOU DROPPED IT! HOW COULD YOU DROP IT! IT COULD HAVE HAD OUR PROOF ON IT! WE COULD HAVE BEEN FAMOUS!"

"Or in a lot of trouble."

Utau rolled her eyes at Rima's comment. "Whatever. So tell us, what did you find?"

"I…uh…"

"_Don't tell them!" _a smooth voice in her head pleaded.

"I didn't find anything. There was nothing but moths, owls, crickets and mice. I got to this clearing but there was still nothing there."

The good thing was that her friends would believe her. No one but Nadeshiko could tell she was lying. Thankfully Nadeshiko was giving Yaya brownies to keep her still and wasn't paying enough attention to notice.

"Really? Well that sucks." Utau had clearly calmed down now

Rima shook her head at Utau and Nadeshiko stepped closer to Amu with papers and books in her hand. "I brought you your homework." Nadeshiko handed over the homework.

"Thanks."

"Well we have to go now. See you tomorrow." Rima tugged Utau out the door. Yaya followed them.

"Bye Amu-chan." Nadeshiko smiled lightly then turned around, following her other friends out the door.

Amu shut the door after Nadeshiko was clearly out of sight. She glanced down at her homework and frowned. She hated homework with a passion, but she was still a good student so she went back into the living room and started on her homework.

In total it took her two hours to complete her work. In an hour her parents would be home with her sister, who played at a friend's house on these kinds of days, and it was her turn to cook dinner. She walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner. It was a pretty simple recipe, so she couldn't screw up…much. Suddenly, the phone rang. Thankfully her mother had left it right beside the oven.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello Amu-chan. How are you?" it was her mother.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. I'm calling to inform you that I may be a little bit late coming home. Ami is having dinner at her friend's house."

"Yeah okay. Bye."

They only had one car and her mother drove her sister to school and her father to work. So if her mother was late then her father and sister would be late too. Amu continued making dinner. Even if it was only herself eating- her parents usually grabbed food before they came home on nights like this-, she would still make the amount for the four of them.

When the food was done she ate then cleaned up. Her parents and sister came in the door just as she was finishing cleaning the stove.

"Oh what a lovely looking dinner! Papa is sad now that he ate at work."

Amu and her mother shook their heads and Ami just laughed. Amu sat down with her parents just out of habit. Her sister went to go watch TV. There was little conversation over dinner usually so the silence was normal. When Amu got bored, she got up. "I'm gonna go read."

"Amu-chan, Mama has to tell you something important." Amu turned around and looked at her mother. "I have to go on a business trip tomorrow morning and so does your father. It's a bit late to get someone to look after you, and Ami is coming with us. Do you want to come too? Or can we trust you by yourself?"

"I'll stay here. I'd rather hang out with my friends. Don't worry. No parties."

"I'm not worried about parties! I'm worried about boys! Promise your papa that there will be no boys!"

"I promise there won't be any boys."

Amu's father sighed happily and kept eating. Her parents would be gone early in the morning, way before she woke up. She walked up the stairs after calling a goodnight to her family and headed to her room. There was a note on her bed, so she went over to it and opened it up.

Dear Amu,

Don't forget about our little meeting tonight. I just thought I'd remind you. Humans can forget oh so easily…Oh but then again….well that'll all be explained later…

Kuro Hikari

She crumpled up the note and threw it into her trashcan.

_What did she mean 'Oh but then again…'? I'm a human…or am I? Is that what she wants to tell me?_

Amu collapsed onto her knees, her eyes going wide. If she wasn't human then what was she? Then she started to laugh.

_Of COURSE I'm human. There's really nothing else I could be._

Amu got up laughing. She laughed a few seconds more then stopped. She was still confused about whole ordeal. How can one little bat bite ruin her life? She felt up to her neck, and found no bite mark.

_Well that was fast. I didn't think it was possible for people to heal so fast._

Amu smiled. She was glad that stupid bite mark was gone so she wouldn't have to explain it if someone saw. A knock came from her door.

"Amu-chan? We're going to bed now. I'm going to leave you your care card, and some money. Use some to pay for your hair, the rest for groceries."

"'Kay How long will you be gone for?"

"Uh…well…about three weeks. Maybe a month. But there's enough money there to last you quite a bit, and if you need more just call. Or call if you just want to talk."

"Okay mom. Have a safe trip."

She heard her mother sigh and walk down the stairs to her room.

_Well I'm going to be alone for three weeks. What to do….Ah I dunno. I'll probably have a sleepover or something._

Amu flopped down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Her parents sometimes left her because they had to go off and do work, and her sister joined them because their parents wanted to spend tons of time with her. It's not that they didn't want to spend time with Amu or anything. They just want to make sure Ami gets the same amount of attention Amu got. Besides, they had bought her a kitten last time they left.

_Speaking of which…_ "Yuki."

A fluffy white kitten bounded into the room-he had been sleeping in her sister's room all day, which is why she hadn't seen him. He looked at Amu questioningly then hissed and ran away.

_Well that's weird. Yuki never hisses._

Amu frowned and got up to chase after her cat. Yuki had jumped into the bathtub. The thing about Yuki was that if he fell into the tub, he couldn't get out. Yuki hissed as Amu climbed into the tub and sat down.

"What's wrong Yuki? It's still me." Amu extended a hand towards her cat. Yuki just hissed and swatted at Amu's extended hand. "Yuki, don't swat. That's bad."

She picked the cat up by the scruff and put him in her lap. The cat was freaked out but Amu cooed soothing words to the cat and finally it wasn't scared. "It's still me Yuki, no matter what color my hair is."

Yuki mewed and then began to lick Amu's hand. She giggled and then got out of the tub with Yuki in her had. Then she felt a craving. Of what, she didn't know what it was. She tried to drop Yuki but her hands just wouldn't let her.

_What's going on? Move hands. Drop the cat!_

After a mental struggle with herself she finally let go of the cat. He scurried away and Amu sank to the floor. She still craved for something she couldn't describe.

_What's going on?_

Amu curled up on the bathroom floor and closed her eyes. She hoped the craving would go away but sadly it did not. After a few minutes she got up and walked to her room. She locked herself inside her room and then grabbed a book from her shelf and began to read. Amu glanced at her clock, it was only 9 pm. She sighed and kept reading. That craving was still there and burning her throat.

_Maybe I need something to drink._

Amu placed her book down and went to the kitchen. She got some ice tea that was in the fridge and got a glass. She poured the ice tea then put the jug away. As she drank she found that the burning did not go away. When she was finished her ice tea she put the glass into the dishwasher then went back upstairs to read.

She read her book until it was 9:45 pm.

_Time to go._

Amu sighed and threw her book down. Since her parents and sister were asleep, she had to crawl out her window yet again. She brought her runners out from under her bed and threw on a jacket. The glass sliding opened quietly and stepped out onto her balcony. It was much harder getting on the tree than off, but she managed. She closed the door behind her then climbed onto the tree. She shimmied down then headed off towards the forest.

* * *

**So that took longer than expected…but that's what happens when I combine 2 chapters. T_T it's taking time out of my Bleach watching. So I think this is probably pretty boring eh? XD trust me it was worse.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, she wrote out in detail Amu making dinner. **

**Hey shut up! I wanna be a chef; of course I'm going to!**

**Ikuto: Mhm…*cough* loser *cough***

**...whatever. Anyway, review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heh, I guess I can never be totally reliant with when I'm going to update. Eh, whatever! Schools out! Woohoo right? No. I have two exams I still have to go through, than I have to get a job. Chances of me being able to write are slimmer and slimmer. But whatever. **

**I caught up on Bleach ^^ finally! I was super happy when I did! There is nothing better than catching up on a show. Getting through all the filler was tough, but I lived. Now I'm watching Soul Eater. Good show. Anyone else watching Kaichou wa Maid-sama? You get a cookie if you do. **

**Anyway, Thanks to:**

**x. Ezra .x**

**Chelsley**

**Foxgrl18**

**Dante x Amber Tsukiyomi**

**GakuenAliceGRL**

**Neko-cheung**

**Zero-amu**

**laylagoddessofeverythinganime**

**Cecil Hoshina**

**For being awesome reviewers! **

**I think it's weird that I'm STILL getting reviews for my first story: The Secret Life of Amu. I mean…how do people even FIND it? Ah well… Um. Onto the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Amu kept to the shadows as she walked to the forest. It was another silent night and the moon was out as well. It wasn't a full moon any more but it was close to it. The stars shone brightly making the night more beautiful. Finally Amu came to the edge of the forest. A security guard was standing in front of the path.

"Halt!" Amu stopped walking and stood in front of the security guard. She was nervous. What if Hikari forgot to tell the guard? " Why are you here?"

"I-I'm here because Kuro Hikari asked me to come."

"Are you Hinamori Amu?"

"Y-Yes."

The guard nodded and let her pass. As Amu walked through the forest, the sky started to disappear, just as it did the night before. She gazed around looking for Hikari.

_How long did she say I had to go?_

Amu frowned as she walked. Hikari said she'd be near the front of the path. A few steps until she could no longer see the guard behind her, she saw Hikari standing there waiting for her.

"Hey!" Hikari smiled widely and waited for Amu to come closer.

"Hi Kuro-san."

"Oh please. Hikari is fine." Hikari laughed then took Amu by the hand and started to drag her down the path. " You'll need to run or this will take forever."

Amu began to run, and as she did, she found that her speed had increased. Actually she could barely see the trees at all. They flashed past in brownish black blurs. Soon she reached the clearing. Skidding to a halt, she fell forward but managed to catch herself before she hit the ground. She turned around to see Hikari was coming up behind her.

"Whoa! How'd I do that?" It wasn't as if she was slow, but she definitely had never been that fast before. Also, she was usually more of a klutz, so she should have fallen when she skidded.

"Well that's one perk I suppose," Hikari muttered.

Amu was confused. If this speed was a 'perk' of some kind, what was it that gave her this ability? Were there more perks to this…whatever it is she had?

Hikari began to walk towards the waterfall slowly. Amu followed and then sat down on the bench beside Hikari. Hoshiko came flying out of the house and sat on her master's shoulders.

"I must say that I am really, really, really sorry. Hoshiko is sorry too," Hikari started.

"Okay. But what's so bad? 'Cause seriously, I have no clue what the big deal is!"

"Well I don't really know how to put this…."

"Just tell me in anyway you can."

"Well…you are no longer…normal…or rather no longer…human…"

Amu started at Hikari for a while then started to laugh."How can I not be human? I still look human don't I? And I still feel human."

"Well yes…You do look human…I do too…But right now I'm sure you have a craving. It's probably burning the back of your throat. Like a fire in your throat that no matter what, you can't extinguish." "How'd you know?"

"Because it happened to me when I was changed. It burned for a few days until I tried to kill myself. Well the thing is, I learned I couldn't die. Then I found someone…someone like me…and now you…and she helped me get rid of the burning."

"Someone like you? And now me? What does that mean!" Amu was starting to get frustrated. All this secrecy wasn't helping her in any way.

"It means…that you have changed…," Hikari looked at the ground.

"CHANGED HOW! JUST TELL ME?"

"Well, you'll have a craving every night from now on. You're teeth will be rather sharp now. You're hearing and eyesight will be doubled. You'll be able to run with inhuman speed and…fly as well."

Amu laughed again. "So you're saying I've turned into some sort of superman type thing?"

"Well no. Superman is a hero. Our type has never been described as the hero type."

"Well then what am I now?"

"You're a vampire," Hikari blurted out then covered her mouth.

Amu frowned. Vampires didn't exist, they never had. They were a myth. Fiction! Definitely NOT real! But somewhere deep inside her she knew that it was true. "H-How can I be a vampire? T-They aren't real!"

Hikari lowered her hands and looked at the ground. "Well actually the proper term for females is vampiress or vampira. I myself prefer vampira."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Her voice came out in a snarl

_Did I just snarl?_ Amu's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.

"Sorry. Anyway you are a vampira. Just like I am. There's not much more to it."

"T-That's not possible."

"Oh it's possible. Please try and understand, it's what you are now."

"UNDERSTAND? HOW CAN I POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND? I'M A MONSTER THAT HUNTS FOR BLOOD AND KILLS INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"Amu-chan calm down. And by the way, that just hurt my feelings," Hikari pouted a bit.

"Sorry. But still.…is that what I'm craving for now? Blood." Amu shutter at the thought.

"Y-Yes." Hikari hung her head in shame.

Amu couldn't say anything more. What could she possibly say anyway?

"I'm so sorry," Hikari whispered.

Amu said nothing again. It was this woman's fault that she was turned into a vampire in the first place. _But wait….She never bit me. Hoshiko did…_" How could I become a vampire-"

"Vampira. Please use a proper term."

"Right. Anyway, how could I become a vampira if you never bit me? Isn't that how it works?"

"No. Not the kind here. The European vampires can do that, and some of the American vampires. But not us."

" So…how does it work?"

"We get bats," Hikari motioned to Hoshiko, who was flying around in circles above their heads. "They are assigned to us from the higher council. These bats are the ones that have the venom to stun our victims and to change people into vampires or vampiras."

"So I'll get a bat too?"

"Yes. She's in my room at the moment. I'll send her over later."

"So…can you tell me other things?"

"Well, you're taking this well now."

"I figured it's something I'll have to deal with."

"Well we don't burn in the sun. We're only nocturnal because it's easier to hunt at night and not be seen. Actually some vampires stop sleeping all together. I like sleeping in the day time because I have nothing better to do. Some sleep at night though."

Amu listened to Hikari talk. She learned that garlic and crosses didn't bother vampires. No one slept in coffins. All herbivores and some omnivores were terrified of them and cats attacked vampires.

"But my cat seems okay with me."

"Well you must have been really close with him. Usually cats will try and tear your limbs off."

Amu gulped then asked for Hikari to continue. She learned that Hikari had

been around for three hundred years and was turned at twenty-two. Vampires could not die unless torn apart and burned in fire.

"I didn't think of that when I was trying to kill myself. I was told much later when I was comfortable with my new life," Hikari laughed a bit.

"So how long have you lived here?"

"For about fifty years. Yes the mayor knows. Even though he says he doesn't. Actually he pays me to stay away from the town and hires me security guards. They all know as well. And as you saw when you snuck into my house, I am given everything I could ever need."

" I have another question. If I dye my hair back to it's original color, will the dye stay in my hair?"

" Yes, but it's very insulting to our kind if you don't have dark hair. It's kind of something we take pride in. But don't worry about it. I understand you need to have your regular hair color. But just so you know, your hair is now naturally black. You'll have to dye it pink every few weeks because our hair rejects color fast."

" Alright," Amu said then yawned.

" You tired?"

" Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night," Amu rubbed her eyes.

"Well I still need to teach you to hunt. By the way you'll have to hunt every night. I'll tell my guards about you. Not what you are but that you are coming to see me."

Amu nodded. The burn was getting worse now. Hikari stood up then walked into the forest. Amu followed, dreading what needed to be done.

There was no path but neither of them stumbled or tripped over the branches that stuck out of the ground. Finally Hikari stopped her.

"There's a pack of deer over there. Run as fast as you can and grab one. Since you're bat isn't here, Hoshiko will help you by stunning your prey."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just snap their necks?"

" No…the stunning is easier. They die slowly from the poison injected into them. They don't feel a thing. And the blood is still pumping, so it's better for your thirst. Besides…would you actually be able to break a deer's neck?"

"…No…"

"Exactly. So just do as I told you to do."

Amu nodded. Hikari held up three fingers. She put one down then another then pointed to where the deer were. Amu burst forward and grabbed a deer right away. Hoshiko swooped in and bit the deer.

"Now stick you teeth in at the neck and suck."

Amu did as she was told. The craving for this animal's blood was clouding her mind so she bit without thinking what she was biting. The hot red liquid flowed into her mouth and Amu gulped it down quickly. She didn't need to breathe so she didn't need to stop. The burn in her throat disappeared and the craving went after that. After a few minutes all the blood was gone and the deer was shrivelled up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. I feel kinda bad for eating this poor deer though," Amu sighed and gazed at the shrivelled remains of her meal.

"I felt the same way. It'll go away. I promise."

Amu nodded and stood up. There was a bit blood on her clothes and around her mouth. Hikari chuckled and handed Amu a handkerchief.

"Thanks," she wiped the blood off her mouth and then gave the handkerchief back to Hikari. "So now what?"

"Well I suggest you going home and sleeping. Especially if you don't want to be overly tired in the morning."

" Okay, and what if I never want to sleep again? Can you do something about that?" .

" Yes, but after you move out of your parent's house." Amu nodded. " I'll send your bat to you, along with a note. See you tomorrow," Hikari said then walked away.

Amu stood there for a moment then decided to run left. Eventually she came to the path then sped down towards the town. Amu smiled as she ran. This had to be the best thing about being a vampire...er…vampira. When she neared the edge of the path she slowed down and calmly walked out. The guard paid no attention to her. Amu kept going until she reached her house. She hopped swiftly up onto the tree then onto the balcony. She went in her room, locking the sliding door behind her and then changed into her pajamas. When she turned around she noticed a large cage with a bat sitting on it.

Amu walked over to the bat and petted it's head. There were two letters hanging from the cage. She pulled off the first one in the white envelope. She tore it open and read the note inside.

Dear Amu,

Here is your bat. Name her whatever you choose to. The cage comes with the bat. I suggest you hide it from your parents . And….I hope you don't have plans for Saturday night…..Read the other note to find out more. Come to my house tomorrow, same time. I'll be waiting for you. So run to my place.

See you then,

- Kuro Hikari

Amu put the note on the bed then grabbed the one in the black envelope. Inside was a sheet of red paper.

Dear new vampira,

We the council would like to welcome you to our world. Sorry you had been changed though, I know humanity suits people more then being damned. Anyway, we are having a party Saturday, October 20th. Please attend this party with your mentor, Kuro Hikari. It will be from 10 pm to 2 am. We hope that you will be able to attend. The council wishes to meet you in person.

Hope to see you there.

The council of myth.

_The council of myth? Weird name. _Amu laughed a bit then looked at the letter again. It was typed out. _They could have had the decency to handwrite the letter if they really wanted to meet me. _Amu hated when people typed out letters to other people. Because then the writer wasn't putting there emotions into the words. _Guess I have to go though. _Amu sighed then looked at the bat. It was watching her with black eyes.

" What shall I call you then?"

The bat looked at her then looked over at her bonsai tree. Amu kept really good care of it, so it was a gorgeous bonsai.

" Hm…Miki*?"

She squeaked happily. Amu smiled and took that as a yes. "Well bats are nocturnal, so I'm going to let you outside. Come back at dawn though. Okay?"

Miki squeaked then flew to the window. Amu opened it and she flew out.

"Dawn. Understand?"

She heard a squeak then went back to the cage. She moved it into a corner of her room and left the cage door open. The breeze from outside blew in through the window but it didn't make her cold.

"I need a shower…tomorrow."

Amu crawled into bed and set her alarm for 7 am. Her appointment with her hairdresser was at 8. Amu closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

When she awoke from her alarm going off she saw Miki was in her cage. And to her surprise, the window and the door to his cage were both closed.

_Smart bat…_Amu got out of bed and went and had a shower. After, she went back into her room and got changed into her school uniform. Just because she was going to be late didn't mean that she still wouldn't go to school. She walked back into the bathroom brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth. Then she went down the kitchen and got herself some cereal. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. Is this the Hinamori residence?"

" Yes. Who's speaking?"

"This is Ishikawa-san. I'm just calling to make sure you remember about Amu's appointment."

"This is Amu. Yes I remembered Ishikawa-san. Don't worry, I'll be there."

" Oh. Well, then see you later," with that, the line went dead.

_Do people say ' Bye.' anymore? _Amu sighed and continued eating her breakfast. Just then she remembered that her cell phone was off, and it was in the living room.

She got up and went over to her phone. She turned it on and walked back to her breakfast. No one had left a message and no one had texted her. Amu closed her phone and set it on the table. Just then the ringtone she set for Nadeshiko went off.

"Hey Naddy. Good morning."

"Good morning, Amu-chan."

"What's up?"

"I was hoping you could tell me why you're going to be late."

In the background she could hear Nadeshiko's twin brother Nagihiko yelling a good morning to her. She chuckled." I'm going to get my hair trimmed."

"Oh. Really? That's it? Well can I walk you to the shop?"

" Okay." She knew if she said no, Nadeshiko would beg. And she couldn't say no to Nadeshiko when she begged.

" Great! I'll be at your house in a half hour."

" Okay. Bye."

" Bye!"

Amu closed her phone and began to finish her breakfast. Once she was finally done she put the dishes in the dishwasher. It was full now so she put some soap in it and turned it on.

Amu ran upstairs and got a hat that went with her school uniform. It was black with grey stripes. Amu made sure to tuck in all of her hair so that nothing could be seen.

Miki let out an irritated squeak. Amu had woken her up.

" Sorry," Amu whispered then backed out of the room. She would have to learn how to be quiet in the morning from now on. The doorbell rang.

_Liar. She said in half an hour. It's only been fifteen minutes._

Amu ran down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Nadeshiko in her school uniform.

"Hello!"

"Hi."

"HI AMU-CHAN!" Nagihiko was waving to her from the window of the car that was driving away. Amu waved back. She was friends with both twins, but she loved Nadeshiko the most.

Nadeshiko walked inside and took off her shoes. " Your parent's out on business again?"

" How did you know!" Amu joked.

Nadeshiko knew that Amu's parents left quiet often on business.

" Your mom upset you didn't go again?"

" Like always."

Nadeshiko smiled then sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Nadeshiko was practically family in the eye's of Amu's parents, Amu's as well. She always wanted a sister closer to her age and Nadeshiko was the closest thing to one. Nadeshiko giggled at the cartoon she was watching.

"You watching Bugs Bunny again?" .

"The classics are the best." .

Amu sat down and laughed along with Nadeshiko until they had to go.

"You've been wearing hats lately," Nadeshiko commented as the walked down the street.

"Well I like hats, and they look really good on me."

"Oh no doubt about that. But why are you hiding your hair?" Nadeshiko always noticed every little detail.

"Oh no reason," Amu laughed nervously.

Nadeshiko glared at her friend. She knew Amu was lying. She reached a hand up and yanked off the hat.

" HEY!"

Nadeshiko stared in shock at Amu's hair. " What did you do?"

"Nothing. I woke up with black hair yesterday."

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious. I didn't dyed my hair on purpose. Someone snuck into my room and dyed my hair, I think."

It was a lie but she was pretty sure she wasn't allowed to tell anyone she was a vampira.

"So you're actually going to the hairdresser to get your hair dyed back to it's original color right?"

"Yes. Don't tell anyone okay?"

"Alright," Nadeshiko handed Amu her hat back.

Amu pulled her hair up and tucked it inside the hat. The two friends walked in silence for a while until they came to the small shop.

"Okay, well see you later," Nadeshiko called as she walked away.

Amu watched her walk away. Lying to Nadeshiko was going to be the hardest part. She never had to lie about anything before to her. They had no secrets with each other. Amu sighed and stepped into the shop.

The shop had beige walls with white counters, sinks and chairs. A plump lady with curly grey hair was standing in front of her. "Hello Amu!" Ishikawa Momoko owned and operated her own hairdressing salon. She had no receptionist of any sort. She took calls herself. "Well what do you need me to do today?"

"I kinda have a huge problem, and I need it fixed," Amu said then pulled off the hat.

Momoko gasped. "Oh Amu-chan! What happened?"

"Dunno. I woke up like this."

Ishikawa-san knew what needed to be done. She got to work right away. First she washed Amu's hair then dried it a bit. "Okay I'm going to bleach it out white then dye it pink. You're probably not going to get to school until around lunch time," Ishikawa-san stated as she began to apply the peroxide onto Amu's hair.

That took an hour for the peroxide to set. Momoko washed Amu's hair out then dried it. **(A/N: I noticed I kept switching back between Ishikawa-san and Momoko, Just deal with it please…makes sense to me XD)**

" Oh man." When Ishikawa-san said her hair would be white, she wasn't kidding. Her hair looked like snow.

"Okay I'm just going to mix up a light pink." Ishikawa-san disappeared for a minute then came back with a black color bowl.

She applied the pink to Amu's hair then waited another hour for that to set. Once that was washed out and dried, Momoko decided it was too light. She made a little bit of a darker color then applied it. Another hour went by then Amu's hair was finished.

"Okay. So in total that comes to $175.72."

Amu took out the money and handed it to Momoko. Ishikawa-san smiled and handed Amu the receipt. She left the shop, tucking her hat into her backpack, and walked to school. It was very close to lunch so she took her time. The bell rang just as she got there. Her friends always sat beside the bike racks on a little piece of grass. She ran inside the building and checked in then ran back outside. Nadeshiko was already there waiting. Nagihiko was there as well.

"Hey you two!"

Nadeshiko smiled and greeted her, Nagihiko just waved. Amu sat down and pulled out her lunch.

" HEY AMU-CHI!"

Only one person in the world called her Amu-chi. Yaya.

"Hi Yaya."

Utau and Rima were walking quietly behind Yaya. Rima saw Nagihiko and glared. He smiled and she just sat in the furthest place from him.

"So you're here," Utau stated, sitting down.

"So it would seem."

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko laughed with her and Rima and Utau smiled.

"Why weren't you here earlier?" Rima asked.

"Because I had stuff to do," Amu replied and took a bite of her sandwich.

They seemed to buy it and started eating their lunch.

"So I heard your parents are gone for three weeks." Utau said.

"That's right."

Nadeshiko popped some sushi in her mouth. " By the way Utau-chan, Where's Kukai-kun?"

Utau blushed and then an arm snaked around her neck. "Right here!"

Souma Kukai was Utau's boyfriend of a year. He was usually with the group at all times. He kissed her cheek quickly and then moved beside her. Everyone laughed at Utau's flushed face.

The day when by pretty much the same as it did usually….until Amu got to gym._ Shoot! What am I going to do? I can't use my full speed here. People would know something's different about me. _Amu was doing track right now in gym. Her teacher never had high expectations for her.

"Alright! Ready? Set, GO!" The teacher, Ito-sensei, yelled.

Amu jogged a bit. It looked like she was running at her full speed. She past the class easily, which was rare. People were stunned and Ito-sensei patted her on the shoulder.

"That was amazing Hinamori-san! Why can't more of you run like Hinamori-san here?" He asked the class.

They glared at him and sat down. " No sitting down! Go again!"

Lots of groans were heard and the students got up. Amu jogged again, passing everyone around her. _God I wish I could use my full running speed. _When she got to the end she saw Ito-sensei beaming at her.

"You've really improved Hinamori-san! Now if only Mashiro-san could improve like you, you'd bring the class average up!" Ito-sensei praised her then yelled at the other students for being so slow. He even yelled at the person who came in second.

"Ito-sensei, I think we should all have a break," Amu stated. It wasn't like she really needed one at all, but she had to feel bad for her classmates.

"Alright. All of you get a break. Five minutes."

"Only five? That seems a bit short. Why not fifteen?" Amu used the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," with that said, he walked away to check on the other class.

"Thanks Hinamori-san!" One of her classmates said.

"No problem," she flicked her hair casually, getting the popular remark "Cool and Spicy." as usual.

Amu went and sat down by Rima who was panting. "How'd you get to run so fast?"

"I have NO idea."

Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya and Nadeshiko came over and stared at Amu.

"That was amazing Amu-chan!"

"You went really fast Amu-chi! You should teach Yaya to run like that!"

"Way to go Hinamori!"

Amu laughed nervously as her friends praised her for her new found speed. There was no way she could tell her friends that she was a vampira and that she could only run like this because of it.

After the fifteen minutes was up they did some more exercise then it was the end of the day. Amu changed quickly and then went to meet Nadeshiko. They walked home together. Or rather, Amu was walking home and Nadeshiko was walking to the street corner to meet with the family car. Nagihiko had basketball after school, so Nadeshiko was always picked up first.. They walked home in silence. It seemed like something was bothering Nadeshiko.

"Hey Naddy, you okay?"

"Hm?"

"That tells me a lot. Glad we could talk."

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Rima-chan's obvious crush on my brother."

The two girls laughed. Amu was the first to stop. " But no, seriously…"

"I'm thinking about you, actually."

_Crap. Not good. _"Oh really? What about me?"

"I don't know. You seem different. Sort of like a new person. I saw you in gym today. You didn't seem to have any breathing problems, even after you ran that much. You didn't break a sweat and you don't look tired."

_Great. Why does she have to be so perceptive? _"What are you talking about Nadeshiko? I'm the same as always?" .

She didn't buy it. "You're hiding something from me."

Nadeshiko whispered that quietly, but because of her heightened hearing she heard what she said. "I'm not. Really."

She looked at Amu in shock. "I whispered that. How'd you hear me?"

"You spoke loud enough for me to hear. You should work on your whispering skills."

Nadeshiko gave a small smile and then stopped at the corner. Her car was driving towards them. "This is where I say goodbye."

" Yeah. See you later."

" Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure. Us girls should hang out!"

" Okay. Call you later tonight."

Amu nodded and started walking to her house. Once she got home she locked her door and took of her shoes. She walked upstairs and changed into some clothes she could wear for the night she was going to have. Miki was still asleep in her cage. Amu was quiet so as not to wake her up again. She snuck down stairs and did her homework in front of the T.V. She had more homework to do then yesterday and it took her longer. Once done her homework she made a T.V dinner and popped in a comedic movie.

As she watched, Amu laughed at how silly some people could be. Around 8:00 she heard Miki more around in her cage. She paused her movie, she was watching a different one now, and went upstairs. Miki was awake and staring at her.

"You want out?"

Miki squeaked as a reply and Amu unlocked the door. "You could have opened it yourself. You're a smart bat," Amu stated then walked away.

* * *

**Done! Ugh! It's like 12:30 am and I started this at like 7 pm.….I was distracted okay?**

**Ikuto: Yes. Facebook and MSN are very distracting.**

**Shut up! I was doing other things too!**

**Anyway the * beside Miki's name up there. I have a few things to mention about her. Okay so, yay I managed to add a chara name into the mix! ^^ Also, Miki means Beautiful Tree, so that's why the bonsai tree was mentioned. Just so you know. **

**MUSIC PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER! ( XD I really just wanna tell you what I'm listening to when I'm writing. I'll write EXP if it's really explicit..):**

**1) Body Language - Jesse McCartney**

**2) Camisado - Panic! At the Disco**

**3) Celebrity Status - Marianas Trench**

**4) Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner**

**5) Ghost - Fefe Dobson **

**6) Hot Like Wow - Nadia Oh**

**7) Hurting - Karl Wolf Ft. Sway**

**8) I'm Bo Yo - Bo Burnham (EXP) **

**9) I Think I Love You - Kaci**

**10) If I Had You - Adam Lambert**

**11) My First Kiss - 3Oh!3 Ft. Ke$ha**

**12) My Whole Family - Bo Burnham ( It's not REALLY explicit…but my itunes says it is…)**

**13) Over The Rainbow - Glee Cast**

**14) Sexting - Blood On The Dance Floor (EXP)**

**15) Stories - Trapt**

**It was kinda pointless to write that…but I felt like it so I did! Now, I can probably get in one episode of Soul Eater before I crash.**

**Also, I think I made Nagihiko seem a little too hyper! Bah! -fails- I'm really sorry. I'm not really use to writing with him. But he's fun so...idk...there is no excuse for failure!**

**And I know everyone is like " When the hell is Ikuto going to come in?" Well he's not coming in for a LONG time. I just went through up to chapter 8 of my book, and he doesn't come in until 15. I'm trying to combine chapters ( like I combined 3 for this chapter ) to make it go quicker. Tadase should be coming in soon though. Next chapter I think...And remember, he's suppose to be HOT. I'mma put a link up to a picture I think you people should see to show what I mean. It'll be at the top of my profile okay?  
**

**Review Please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lalala it's like really late and I have to wake up early to get to my exam! Boo, science sucks!**

**Did anyone go check out the picture of the older Tadase on my profile? Cookies and Cupcakes to those who did. **

**Anyway, thanks to: **

**x. Ezra .x**

**Foxgrl18**

**MegumiiiChannn**

**AMUTOforever305**

**Ariel Hoshina**

**Chelsley**

**Neko-cheung**

**DarkChoclate**

**Zero-amu**

**LabelMeHappy**

**crimson eyed girl**

**For being such great reviewers!**

**And an EXTRA special thanks to x. Ezra .x . She reads my chapters before anyone else and points out all my mistakes so I can go correct them quickly before anyone else notices..^^' So thank you a TON x. Ezra .x You're seriously awesome! **

**Okay so here's the chapter. And please read the A/N at the bottom for more info about Ikuto.**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Miki followed her downstairs and sat on Amu's shoulder as she finished watching her movie. Once it was done she had to leave. The craving was back and it needed to be sustained.

"Let's go Miki! No flying off on me now okay?"

Miki sat on her shoulder and snuggled into her hair. Amu laughed then left her house. She walked all the way to the forest in silence. Miki flew beside her until she reached the path. She flew up and into the forest before the guard spotted her. Amu smiled at the guard he let her pass.

"Didn't you have black hair yesterday?"

"Someone dyed my hair. I had to get it dyed back to my original color."

As soon as the guard couldn't see her anymore, Miki swooped in beside her.

"You better fly as fast as I can run," Miki gave a squeak and then Amu started running at full speed. Miki was right beside her the whole way. Amu laughed and made it to the clearing together. " You're fast."

She went on her shoulder and licked her cheek. Amu giggled and saw Hikari coming out with Hoshiko.

"Hello Amu."

"Hey Hikari!

"SO? What'd you name your bat?" Hikari asked, looking at the bat in question.

"Miki."

Hikari nodded and Miki flew off Amu's shoulder and began to play chase with Hoshiko. Amu watched them until Hikari got her attention. "You are coming with me tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah. I'll come," Amu sighed and Hikari beamed and looked around. Amu watched her then spoke. " Okay, so now what?"

Hikari thought for a second before she spoke. "We'll hunt first then I'll teach you some things you'll need to know."

Amu nodded. Miki and Hoshiko flew back and sat on their master's shoulder. Amu and Hikaru moved into the forest and found a group of deer right away.

"Do you only eat deer?" Amu whispered loud enough for Hikaru to hear.

"No. But there's more of them. We'll eat anything we come across."

Amu nodded then shot after a deer. It was a big one. She caught it quickly then Miki bit down. The deer stopped moving. Amu drank quickly until there was nothing left. This time no blood got on her clothing but some was still smeared on her mouth. Hikari tossed her a handkerchief and Amu cleaned off her face.

"Do you ever want to drink human blood?" Amu asked, getting up from the remains of her meal.

"I've had human blood before. It's too sweet normally. You have to find a really tainted person to be able to have good blood. I prefer animal blood because it's not very sweet."

Amu watched as Hikari turned around and walked away. Amu followed and they reached the clearing.

"So what do you need to teach me?"

"How to fly." Amu gulped and hoped it was a joke. "I'm not kidding. You need to know how to fly." Hikari broke Amu's hopes.

"Great."

"It's easy. Call Miki over to start."

Amu did as she was told.

"Okay Miki, hold her straight when she's in the air and help with turning." She squeaked like she understood. "Alright now just crouch then jump into the air. And place a hand on Miki's back while you're up there."

"S-Show me first."

"Fine."

She called Hoshiko over then crouched down. She placed a hand on the bat's back then jumped into the air. Amu couldn't see her for a while then Hikari came floating down. Her hand was no longer attached to Hoshiko.

"I've been flying for a long time, so I don't need help from Hoshiko anymore. But you will. Anyway, your turn."

Amu breathed in -which was unnecessary since she didn't need to breath anymore- and then crouched down. Her hand was on Miki's back. Then she jumped up.

She shot up through the air then stopped. She could barely see the ground anymore. "L-Lead me back to Hikari!"

Amu was scared, she never liked heights. Miki jolted down. Amu grabbed onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"See? It's not so hard," Hikari said when Amu was floating in front of her.**( A/N: They're both floating above ground now. Just in case you didn't catch that )**

"Y-Yeah. W-Whatever you say," Amu couldn't look down.

"Are you scared of heights?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hm well, get use to flying. You'll be doing it a lot." Amu frowned at Hikari. "Now follow me. We'll work on turning." Hikari stated then started to fly away.

Amu flew after her. She got the hang of the flying after a few minutes, and her fear had started to disappear shortly after. It didn't beat running but it was still fun. Finally they turned back and flew to Hikari's place. Once they landed Amu beamed.

"That was great!"

"Glad you liked it. Now I still have a few more things to teach you," Hikari noted seriously.

Amu nodded and followed Hikari to the bench beside the waterfall. Amu sat on the bench while Hikari stood in front of her.

"First of all, tomorrow night at the party, try not to stare too much. The council of myth isn't made up of just vampires. You have goblins, werewolves, unicorns- yes they can talk-, fairies, pixies, sprites, ogres, giants, demons, and so on and so forth. There's a lot of people. The council itself is made up of seven members. They also have ten honorary members. I am one of them. That's why I'm not in trouble for creating you," Hikari smiled a bit at the last part. "Anyway, there will be a lot of creatures there. Do not stare or make rude remarks."

"Okay okay. I'll be polite," Amu rolled her eyes.

"Good and now for something really important. Absolutely do NOT fall in love."

"Why? I mean I can understand not falling in love with a human but can't I fall in love with a vampire?"

"You could, I'm just suggesting you don't. A vampire's love is different then human love. Trust me it's not good, some people can handle it though. But I'm asking that you don't fall in love."

"Well I don't think I will. I don't really have anyone I'm in love with…"

"Good, and make sure that you NEVER fall for a human," Hikari shuttered.

"Bad experience?"

Hikari nodded and sat cross-legged on the ground. "It was one hundred years ago. That time I was in Britain. Anyway so there was this French man that came into the shop where I worked, because I decided that I could live with humans with no problems. He was gorgeous. Blonde hair and purple eyes-" She stopped when Amu gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding. Purple-eyes?-look. "No joke, they were purple. He was human and I fell for him. He fell for me as well and we started dating. At that time I was sleeping at night and working in the day. Like a regular human. No one noticed the wildlife going missing. Anyway, so we got really intense about each other. And…well I'm not going into THAT much detail, but you get it. So after that…one time we had together, I ended up crushing all his bones."

"And he died right?" Amu asked nervously.

Hikari nodded. "I was really torn up, but our kind can't cry. So I traveled for fifty years until I settled here."

Amu nodded then thought of another question to ask."What was your real hair color?"

"Oh it was pink. Darker then yours, but still very pink. I was referred to as a goddess by most men. I was very popular. Not many people had pink hair in my time," Hikari giggled at the memory. "Though my name wasn't Hikari. I change my name every time I leave a place. I've been able to keep my name Hikari for fifty years, and so far, it's my favorite." Hikari grinned, her pointed fangs glinted in the light from the moon and stars.

"So….what other names have you gone by?"

" Well I've been called Aya when I first came to Japan, Rehema in my days in Egypt, Tiffany while in Britain…, Antinko while in Russia, Terra in Italy, Jarlath in Ireland, Leilani in Hawaii, Jaden in America and Erika in Romania. My birth name was Nynette. I am originally from France. I know tons of different languages, and I've been to thousands of places. Japan is my favorite so far. By the way, the places aren't in order, that's just the ones that came first!"

"You don't sound French."

"I can control my accent. If I want to I can let it slip," Hikari now spoke with a heavy French accent.

"Wow. But wait, if you were born in Europe….wouldn't you be a European vampira?"

"No. I was bitten by a bat. The bat belonged to one of the council members. Dia is the bat's name. Anyway that's why I'm an honorary member." Hikari's voice lost its accent and she began to laugh. "Anyway so I went to the new world – that's what America was called back then- and stayed for a few years. Then I went traveling. I got a bunch of money together. I am actually quiet rich and could pay for all the things in my house myself, but the mayor wants to get stuff for me so I don't go on a killing spree or something." Hikari got up and brushed herself off. "That's enough out of me today. Go home and get some rest. See you tomorrow. Come here around 7:00 pm though. It's going to take some time to get ready and fly there."

Amu nodded then bolted off. She heard an angered squeak from Miki and laughed. "You should learn to pay more attention!"

Amu stopped for a second so Miki could catch up to her. She glared at her with her beady black eyes. Amu laughed again and she patted her head then zoomed off. She stopped right before the path. "Hmm. Should I fly home?"

Miki looked long and hard at her.

"You're right. I could get caught."

_Whoa. I'm talking to a bat. Never thought I'd see the day….._

Amu shook the thought away and stepped out to the street. The guard wasn't there so Amu sped off. Miki disappeared from sight when she rounded the corner to get to her house.

"Dawn remember," She said lightly. She knew she would hear her. When she got home she unlocked the door and stepped inside. A light flicked on before she could even take off her shoes. Amu turned around to see Nadeshiko standing against the door frame.

Amu stood still, a look of shock on her face.

"Where were you?"

"Looking for your camera."

"You're lying. Again."

"No I'm not. Notice dirt on shoes," Amu pointed to her shoes.

"Didn't the guards see you?"

"No. Not a single person was there, and I ran in," Amu tried hard to make it seem real."Hmph." Nadeshiko frowned at Amu.

"Anyway, why are _you_ here?"

"I was hoping to talk to you. But I guess it's a bit late for that."

"Nadeshiko, come on. I really was out looking for your camera. I couldn't find it."

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "Are you really trying to tell me a lie? You know I can see through those."

"I know! That's why I don't lie!"

"Amu you know you can tell me what the problem is right? Are….are you doing drugs?" Nadeshiko asked on the verge of tears.

"NO! Why would you even think that?"

She knew that Nadeshiko knew that if she ever took drugs she'd kill herself. Or someone else would. The point was that there was no way Amu would do drugs. It would affect not only her, but the people around her, and she just wasn't willing to take that risk.

"Right. I'm sorry. Anyway can I stay here for tonight? My parents think I'm spending the night here," Nadeshiko blushed a bit.

"Sure. You can sleep in the guest room."

Nadeshiko looked at the ground, and Amu knew why. Usually Amu allowed her friends to sleep in the same room as her. But now since she had Miki, she couldn't let Nadeshiko see.

"Actually, you can stay in my room. Just let me clean up first."

Nadeshiko nodded and Amu jogged up the stairs. She quickly shoved Miki's cage in her closet. She left the closet open a little bit and the window open a little bit as well.

"Miki, your cage is in the closet," She said into the night. A distant squeak was heard and she smiled. Amu poked her head back into her room then went back to Nadeshiko. "Okay. Come up."

Nadeshiko smiled back and climbed the stairs. Amu pulled the cot out from under her bed and threw Nadeshiko a pillow and a blanket.

"Why's the window open?"

"I like the breeze."

Nadeshiko looked at her questioningly but then shook her head.

" Goodnight Naddy."

" Yeah…"

Amu looked at Nadeshiko's back, pain coursing through her body and soul. Nadeshiko had never been like that to her before. Ever. It was very painful. Amu sighed and lay on her back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In the morning Amu woke up to Nadeshiko looking at her in horror. The closet door was open and Amu could clearly see Miki's cage. Nadeshiko held the clothes she had worn on her first hunt-which she had yet to wash- in her hands. "W-What's going on?"

"Nothing," Amu said jumping out of her bed.

" Nothing? Then what's this?" Nadeshiko said pointing to Miki and shaking the clothes in Amu's face.

"That can be explained."

"Okay. Explain it then."

" It's simple. I was out for a walk the other night and a found a cat mauling this poor bat. I shooed the cat away and picked the bat up. I took him home and found this cage in my attic. I brought it down and then she's been staying in there."

Nadeshiko looked at her for a while then nodded. "Aren't you worried it has rabies?"

"Nope."

Nadeshiko shook her head and dropped the clothes and closed the closet. "Why haven't you let her go? She looks healed."

"Well it's scary. This bat heals so fast. It's weird. And I did try to let her go, but she came back. So I decided to keep her for a while." Nadeshiko really didn't buy this but she knew that Amu probably wasn't going to tell her the truth. "How about we get some breakfast?"

"Sure."

The two walked down to the kitchen and began making pancakes. By the time they were done they were both laughing and there was flour, pancake mix and chocolate chips all over the room.

Amu set the plates down and got the syrup and the butter. She also grabbed jam because she knew Nadeshiko liked jam on her pancakes. Nadeshiko grabbed the cutlery and sat down at the table. Amu sat down and handed Nadeshiko the jam and butter.

"That was so much fun!"

"Yeah. But now we'll have to clean it up." Amu laughed.

Nadeshiko laughed too and then started applying butter and jam onto her pancakes. Amu snatched the butter from her when she was done then make up her pancakes.

"Do you have any whip cream?"

Amu got up and went to the fridge. She pulled out the whip cream and tossed it to Nadeshiko. She caught it and then smiled. Nadeshiko shook it up and then sprayed it at Amu when she sat back down.

Amu glared at Nadeshiko then started laughing. She wiped the whip cream of her face and threw it at Nadeshiko. She smiled and sprayed her again. Just then the door opened and Utau, Yaya and Rima came in.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Rima asked.

" OH MY GOD! YAYA WANTS TO JOIN IN!"

Amu and Nadeshiko looked at each other then started laughing. Utau and Rima looked at each other and shrugged.

After Amu and Nadeshiko finished eating, they cleaned the kitchen. Utau, Yaya and Rima helped.

"You guys are seriously nuts," Rima said, dumping the last of the flour and chocolate chips in the garbage.

" Yeah. But it was fun!"

Yaya and Utau grinned and Rima shook her head.

"Oh lighten up." Utau punched Rima's shoulder.

Rima grinned then the five started laughing again. Once the kitchen was completely clean the five went into the living room.

"So what shall we do today?" Utau asked.

The way she said it made it seem like she wanted to do something dangerous and possibly illegal.

"We could go shopping?"

"In Koichi I hope. There aren't many good stores in town."

"Of course. I'll get someone to drive us." Nadeshiko said.

" Good idea Naddy! Yaya wants to go to the candy shop!"

She pulled out her phone and dialled one of her drivers.

_Joys of being rich._ It wasn't like Amu was jealous. But she really wished she had a life like Nadeshiko did some days. It looked rather nice.

"Okay. Thanks Tadase!" Nadeshiko said then hung up the phone. **(A/N: So Tadase finally came in…lol he's a SLAVE! XD )**"Tadase is going to come by with the van."

"Why the van? Can't we take the limo?" Utau complained.

The girls laughed and Utau smiled. Nadeshiko's family didn't own a limo and they all knew that, but Utau constantly joked about limos. The five sat down and watched some T.V. until Tadase arrived.

Tadase was the only one of Nadeshiko's drivers that actually liked taking Nadeshiko and her friends places. He didn't mind that they could get loud and he even joked around with them. The girls all loved Tadase like a big brother.

"Hey Tadase-kun!" They all called when they saw him.

The five girls piled in the van and put their seat belts on.

"We'll have to stop at my house so I can get more money." Utau mentioned.

Rima nodded in agreement. She lived right beside Utau so she would go to her house. Amu had saved up some money from her allowance for when she needed it. Right now she had around five hundred dollars. Yaya never left the house without a lot of money, in case of a candy emergency.

Nadeshiko took them to the next town over to shop every so often so it was smart to save up money. Tadase knew where they all lived by now and so he dropped Utau and Rima off at their houses.

Amu, Yaya and Nadeshiko waited until Utau burst from her house and jumped in the van. Rima calmly walked out of her house a few seconds later and then hopped in the van.

"Let's go, Let's go, Let's GO!" Yaya was bouncing up and down on her seat.

The other four shook their heads but smiled lightly as they did. Tadase put the van into gear and drove them off. It took half an hour to get to Koichi. Koichi was a big place for vacationers, it was still popular in colder months. It was always really warm. Like Florida or California. But it wasn't anywhere close to either of them, and Akiyama was usually quiet cold.

Tadase drove them to the large mall. The mall was called Koji Mall. Yaya jumped out of the van and the others climbed out slowly. "HURRY UP!"

The four sighed at Yaya's hyperness. She really was too hyper some days.

"I'll pick you up in two hours." Tadase said, flashing them one of his heat melting smiles

"Okay! See ya Tadase!." Nadeshiko smiled back, totally unaffected.

Amu was affected by it though, as were Rima and Utau. Yaya was too busy trying to get them to hurry up to notice much of anything. Tadase drove away and the five girls were left standing in front of the mall.

"Can we go now?"

"Nothings stopping you from going in by yourself. Just meet us at the food court in two ho-" Nadeshiko was cut off when Yaya zoomed into the mall.

Rima shook her head then walked inside herself. Utau followed Rima then Nadeshiko and Amu went in after that.

They spent the whole two hours shopping. Nadeshiko was in a place that sold kimonos and various other traditional styled Japanese clothing. Rima was at a joke shop until Utau dragged her into various clothing stores and Amu was just going into different stores, occasionally allowing herself to be dragged into a store by one of her friends. When the two hours were over they met at the food court then went outside.

"I think we should go for lunch. My treat," Nadeshiko stated.

" Aw Naddy, you always buy us lunch. You don't have to you know."

" I know, but I like doing it."

The girls shrugged and then found Tadase. Nadeshiko told him which restaurant to go to. Once they were there they sat down and had a nice lunch. Nadeshiko got Tadase to come with them as well.

"I think we should have a sleepover. Actually, a camp out. Tadase-kun, you can drive us right?" Utau asked with pleading eyes.

He chuckled, "I'd love to, but I can't. I have tonight off and I have a meeting to attend."

"Yeah I can't go either. I have stuff to do," Amu said sadly.

"What kind of stuff?" Rima questioned.

"Oh nothing you'd be overly interested in. I have to go to a meeting for…my parents. A lady called and asked for them but I told her they were gone on business. But the lady said she needed someone so I offered to come."

It was a total lie she needed to say something

"Did the lady give you a name?"

"Y-Yeah. It's…Hikari."

_Ugh I'm so dumb. Why'd I use her real name?_

At the moment Amu said Hikari's name, Tadase choked on his water.

" You okay Tadase-kun?" Utau asked.

" Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry Hinamori-san, did you say Hikari? As in Kuro Hikari?"

"Um…I…uh….didn't catch her last name," Amu replied then kept eating.

Until they finished eating Amu averted her eyes from Tadase's.

"So maybe next week then?" Utau pushed.

"Sure!"

"I have no problems with that." Tadase stated.

Utau smiled then started blabbering on about what they should do. She was still talking about it when Nadeshiko paid for their meal and the six were back in the van.

"But I mean hiking takes a lot out of people, So maybe that's not such a good idea," Utau said, more to herself then anyone in particular.

Tadase drove them back to Akiyama. "I'll drive all of you home."

First he drove home Utau and Rima, then Yaya, then he started making his way to Amu's house.

"So what is the meeting about?" Tadase asked Amu.

"I don't know. She never told me."

Tadase didn't say anything else until he got to her house. Amu grabbed her purchases then hopped out of the van.

"Good-bye Amu-chan!"

"Yeah. See ya later." Amu smiled at her friend.

"Guess I'll see you later." Tadase mumbled then drove off.

Amu was frozen for a second then she shook it off. She waltzed into the house and set her purchases in her room. She would put them away later. But then she glanced at her clock, It was only 2:00 pm. Amu sighed then began to put her things away. As she did, she woke up Miki. Miki squeaked angrily.

"Oh be quiet. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Miki gave an irritated squeak then went back to sleep. Amu sighed again then finished putting away her things, careful not to wake Miki again. Once she was done she went downstairs and watched T.V until it was time for dinner.

There was a note on her fridge.

Dear Amu,

We'll be eating at the party so if you have to eat food, eat something light. There will also be fresh caged animals there or you can get a wild one.

~ Kuro Hikari.

Amu sighed and crumpled up the note. She grabbed some yogurt and ate silently. Once she was done she watched some more T.V until 7:00 pm. Once it hit 7:00 she grabbed Miki and left the house.

The night was calm and clear. Though it wasn't quiet dark yet it was still beautiful. The sun was no where to be seen yet there was it's faint glow in the background. Amu ran through the town, hoping she wouldn't be caught. She got to the edge of the forest, Miki flew away, and the guard stopped her.

"I'm allowed to pass."

"I know. I'd just like to know your name."

"Amu. What's your name?"

"Jiro."

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I have to go."

Jiro nodded and let her pass. She waited until he could no longer see her then ran over to Hikari's house. Hikari wasn't waiting for Amu like usual so Amu knocked on the front door.

"Come in," she heard Hikari call. Amu opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door once Miki was in, who squeaked irritably about Amu not waiting for her on the path. "I'm in my bedroom!"

Amu ran upstairs and got to Hikari's bedroom. She was standing there in jeans and a t-shirt looking at her bed. She had dresses laid out all over the bed. They were all black but some had silver or gold on them.

"Oh I just don't know which one to pick," Hikari sighed in frustration. She began to float in mid-air. She crossed her legs and frowned at the dresses.

" It's formal?" Amu asked. Right now she was wearing a simple grey sweater and blue jeans.

" Yes. There are dresses that should fit you in the other room. Pick whatever one you want." Hikari said, waving her away.

Amu turned around and left Hikari alone. Miki had disappeared on her, She shrugged and went into the other bedroom to see a ton of dresses on the bed. They were all mainly black like Hikari's dresses but some had actual color on them. Amu looked through the dresses and found one she liked. It was simple and black with diamonds on the strap. She tried it on but found it made her body look odd. She sighed and took it off. She looked at the other ones and then found another one.

It was almost like a medieval style dress. It was black and had some purple on the skirt in a little upside down V. There were sleeves that were black and had a purple line down each of them. However, the shoulders were puffy and so was the skirt. Amu threw off the dress and growled in frustration.

After looking through a few more dresses she picked a simple black dress. It came up to her knees and had one shoulder strap. Amu nodded and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She then left the room and went back to Hikari's room. "So what do you think?"

" Looks good on you. Like mine?" The dress she had on was black and red vertically stripped. It was a spaghetti strap and came to a little ways past her knees. Amu nodded in approval and Hikari frowned. She looked in the mirror then took the dress off. "It looks too party like. Not very formal."

Amu shook her head and started helping her look for another one. Finally she found a good one.

" How about this one? It's nice." Amu said, holding up the dress.

It was completely black. It had chiffon straps and a chiffon skirt over some black material. There was a line of black sequences under the bust.

" Perfect! Thank you so much!" She grabbed the dress and put it on quickly. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "This is great. Now for make-up and jewellery." Hikari said then dragged Amu into her bathroom. She sat Amu down then took out her make-up. "You, stay still."

Amu nodded. She was a bit frightened about the outcome but she let Hikari work on her all the same. Amu had to keep her eyes closed most of the time but she felt lipstick being put on her as well as eye shadow, blush, eye liner, mascara and other things. Then Hikari started fiddling with Amu's hair.

"I wish you hadn't dyed your hair."

" Sorry. But I needed to."

Hikari did some things then clapped her hands together. "Okay done! Open your eyes."

Amu opened her eyes and stared at the mirror. She looked good. Hikari had put light red lipstick and a little pink blush on her. Her eyes shadow was purple and it matched with the black eye liner and the mascara. Amu's hair was completely straight with one little spiral in the front.

"Oh my god! It's perfect."

Hikari beamed then began to put on her own lipstick. She put on ruby red lipstick and then some mascara and eye liner. No blush and a little black eye shadow. She looked great and it fit with her style.

"Jewellery is in my closet. Pick whatever," Hikari said as she did things to her hair.

Amu went into the closet and found the jewellery. Hikari had every kind of jewellery in her collection. From diamonds, to rubies, to sapphires and so on.

Amu picked out a diamond necklace with a small ruby heart. There was a diamond bracelet that looked good with the necklace so she wore that as well. And finally she found some diamond chandelier earrings. Just as she was finished Amu came in.

"You look good. Find some heels you like. Hurry though, we have to go soon."

Her hair was straightened and in a bun. One strand of her hair hung out in the front of her face. That little piece was slightly curled. Hikari pawed through her jewelery and got a ruby and diamond set. Amu found some strappy black high heels and Hikari grabbed some strappy black high heels but with diamond studs on the strings.

"Let's go." Hikari said and grabbed Amu's hand. She was pulled up into the attic. Hikari pushed open the window and stepped out on the roof. Hoshiko and Miki were already there waiting for them. "Ready?"

Amu nodded. She held onto Miki and crouched down. Hikari was already hovering in the air. Amu jumped up and became airborne. She moved over to Hikari and then they began to move west.

Amu wondered what the people would be like when she got there. Would they welcome her? Or would they hate her and ban her from coming ever again? Or maybe they would just kill her.

* * *

**LMAO TADASE IS NADESHIKO AND NAGIHIKO'S SLAVE! Lol jk jk. But yeah, had to fit him in somewhere. So he fits in right here.**

**About when Ikuto is coming in. I think there was a little confusion about that. Let me clear that up. For starters, he comes in chapter 12 of my book. Not 15, 12.…sorry. Now with that said, that means in my BOOK, not in this fanfic. My book has short chapters. In this chapter of the fic, I used chapters 8-11. So what do you think that means? Yes. IKUTO WILL BE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS FIC! Thank god. A story isn't really a story without Ikuto eh? XD**

**Too tired and lazy to write out my play list. Just know it's almost the same as it was at the bottom of the last chapter, with the addition of 18 songs. One by DBSK and the other 17 by my new favorite band Eyeshine. **

**One quick thing about Eyeshine, If you are a Johnny Yong Bosch fan, and you didn't already know this, you should go listen to Eyeshine. Why? Because Johnny Yong Bosch is the lead singer! Lol My favorites right now are Don't Bury Your Eyes, Never Gonna Fake It, Waterfall, and Crush Me. XD **

**More on my Eyeshine obsession in the next chapter. It's about 2:30 am, And I have to wake up at 6:30 am. AND be expected to do my exam, pass it, then go to the beach with my friends! XD it's going to be a LONG day tomo-…later today…**

**Kay, review please! THANKS! Cake to all those who review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am very tired at the moment. So they'll probably be like a billion and five mistakes. **

**How is everyone though? Enjoying your summer? I kind of am.**

**Now, this is that chapter I know you ALL are waiting for. IKUTO COMES IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Thanks to:**

**x. Ezra .x**

**Ariel Hoshina**

**BlueEmoKitty**

**AMUTOforever305 **

**MegumiiiChannn**

**TaiintedInspiiration **

**GaukenAliceGRL**

**DarkChoclat**

**Neko-cheung**

**KekoNeko**

**HeavenlyAngel34**

**Zero-amu**

**laylagoddessofeverythinganime**

**For being wonderful reviewers! I'm truly blessed to have you guys around! **

**Music play list for this chapter is at the bottom! XD I actually had time to make one this time.  
**

**Anyway, feel free to point out mistakes as you want! Okay, so…onto….the Ikuto chapter! XD

* * *

**

_Chapter 6_

As they flew through the night, Amu glanced around. Nothing looked familiar to her. She looked over to her left and found a patch of forest that was completely black. It looked burnt yet Amu could see the leaves clear as day. However, the leaves were black.

" Why is that area black?"

Hikari stopped in mid-air and floated in place. She looked over at the area then quickly looked back.

" It's an area where you must never go. Understand?" Amu nodded. Hikari seemed a bit scared of the area. She sped off and Amu raced to catch up with her. Then they saw bright lights and Hikari smiled. " There it is."

Hikari dived down into a clearing a little ways away from the lights. Amu followed. She was nervous and her throat was burning.

" You okay?"

Amu nodded weakly and then followed Hikari. She led her through the forest until they got to a man. This man had the head of a pig.

"Evening Raidon."

Raidon grunted then stared at Amu.

" This your pupil?" His voice was gruff and deep.

" That she is Raidon. This is Hinamori Amu."

" I-It's nice to meet you…"

Amu wasn't sure why she was so nervous, but Hikari just chuckled. Raidon grunted and let them pass. They had heard chatter before but it immediately stopped once Hikari and Amu entered the clearing.

"Who's that with you Hikari?"

"This is my pupil, Hinamori Amu."

Everyone started talking at once. Amu couldn't make sense of all of it but she did get things like,

"She's a disgrace. Couldn't bear having black hair."

There were other comments but Hikari dragged her to a table and sat her down. There were other creatures sitting at the table. One of them was….

" T-Tadase-kun?"

Tadase turned his head around and looked at her. He frowned and shook his head.

"I thought so."

"You know the little prince?" **( Note: Since there are no charas, he doesn't react the same way with that word)**

"How many times must I ask you not to call me that?"

"You were my pupil once upon a time. I can call you whatever I choose to."

Tadase rolled his eyes then looked back at Amu. " I thought there was something different about you."

Amu laughed nervously " Yeah I guess there is something very different about me."

Tadase watched her carefully. Then he sat up straight scowling.

"Oh great. We have the Tsukiyomi family at our table." **(Insert fan girl squeals here…)**

"Oh be nice Hotori. They're not so bad." A wolf growled beside him.

"Might I remind you that they have slain many werewolves in their time Mabuchi."

Mabuchi was quiet. Amu looked behind her to see who Tadase was looking at. Three people were coming towards their table. One was a female and the other two were males. Amu couldn't help but stare at the youngest looking one. He looked around Amu's own age. His features made him look like a vampire, but the blue cat ears and tail threw off the fact he wasn't a vampire at all. And not only was his tail and ears blue, So was his hair. His eyes, from what she could see, were a midnight blue.

" Why hello Mabuchi, Jakku, Raichu, Janin, Baiko, Jei, Aeri, Tadase, and Hikari! How nice it is to see you again Hikari," The older man said.

Hikari shook his hand and smiled.

" Nice to see you again too Kazuomi."

Kazuomi smiled and then turned to Amu. His smile disappeared and he made a disgusted face.

"Who is this?" The way he asked the question made it seem like he was talking about something dirty.

"This is my new pupil, Hinamori Amu."

"Your pupil? I didn't think you were taking on any more pupils. And I have never heard of the family name Hinamori."

"Oh Kazuomi dear, enough. Just take your seat," The woman-his wife- said calmly.

" But Souko darling-."

Souko just shook her head and Kazuomi sighed and sat down across from Hikari. His wife sat down beside him and the younger one sat on the other side of Kazuomi, right across from Amu.

"I am sorry, Where are my manners. I'm Tsukiyomi Souko."

Souko stuck a graceful had out towards Amu, who shook her hand and smiled.

" I'm Hinamori Amu."

"And where abouts are your parents Hinamori-san?"

"Lay off, will you, _father,"_ the youngest one-the son as Amu guess- sighed.

He smirked at Amu. If vampires could blush she would be red in the face right now. This young man was extremely gorgeous. He looked like a model. Amu swore she was blushing, 'cause he just smirked wider.

"A-And your name is?"

"Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

" N-Nice to meet you Ikuto."

Just then everyone was quiet and they faced the front. A man in an old robe stood up and smiled at everyone.

" Welcome all. I am so happy you could all come," the man's loud voice boomed through the area. " We are here because I felt like throwing a little get together to introduce Hikari's new pupil. So please stand up Hinamori-san."

Amu got to her feet. Everyone stared at her. She gulped and smiled at them. She sat down quickly and looked back at the man.

"Thank you. Now I am so sorry about you having to be a vampire. But I hope you are somewhat happy."

"I-I am."

The man beamed. "Well then that's great! Everyone can now enjoy food and chat amongst your tables."

" Who was that?" Amu asked Hikari once people started talking and moving around.

" That was Sato Katsu. He is the head of the council. His bat's name is Himitsu."

"And who's the man with Dia?"

Hikari pointed to the man beside Katsu. " That's Sato Isao. Katsu's younger brother."

Amu nodded and stared at the rest of the council. Those two were vampires. There was an ogre, a unicorn, a werewolf , a little light that Amu guessed was a fairy, and an elf that made up the rest of the council.

A waiter came around and asked what everyone wanted. Hikari ordered for herself and Amu. "Just the regular for me and Amu."

The waiter nodded then got the rest of the orders. A few minutes later a waiter came back with a coffee pot containing blood and two plates. It looked like some sort of meat and sides.

"It's just chicken with a wine sauce. There's also veggies and rice." Hikari noted as the plates were set down in front of them.

The waiter poured the liquid into the mugs then walked away. Kazuomi looked at Hikari

"You still don't hunt at theses things?"

"I don't want to rip my dress."

Kazuomi and his wife got up. He looked over at Ikuto."Are you coming boy?"

" No. I think I won't hunt this time."

Kazuomi huffed then walked away. Ikuto turned his attention to Amu and smiled. A waiter came up and Ikuto placed an order for what Amu and Hikari had. While he waited, he just stared at Amu.

"Don't you usually hunt at these events Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase asked, venom dripping from his words.

"Yes but I decided to try something new, Tadase-kun" Tadase glared at Ikuto. Ikuto took no notice and looked directly at Amu. "So you were changed by Kuro-san is that correct?"

" Yes. But it was an accident."

Ikuto looked rather interested at that. "What do you mean?"

" It's none of your business Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Tadase! That's not your place to say. She can tell him if she chooses to."

Tadase huffed and turned back to his food. Amu smiled at Hikari then explained what happened to her.

"That's because Hikari never had much control on things. Ain't that right Hikari!" Kazuomi exclaimed, sitting back down in his seat.

Hikari smiled at him but said nothing. Amu could tell Hikari was mad about the comment but she didn't say anything.

"So where are your bats?"

"Not here. Hunting."

Souko came back to her seat as well and sat down. She and Hikari got into a conversation and Kazuomi was pulled away by another vampire to discuss some things. Tadase scoffed in disgust and left with Mabuchi. The rest of the creatures stayed in their place but were engaged in their own conversations.

"So do you go to school?" Amu asked the catboy.

"Yes. But it's a school for vampires. How about you? Do they have a school for vampires around here?"

" No. I go to the same school I was in before. I like it there and I couldn't bear leaving my friends."

" Oh? Don't you ever feel like sucking the humans' blood?"

" No! Of course not! I go out every night and hunt. Deer."

Ikuto smiled.

"You're very strong, Amu. I hunt animals now but before was….different."

Amu just nodded and kept eating. She liked having the blood in her cup. It made it so much easier. She couldn't help but stare at his ears though. He said he went to a vampire school, yet here were cat ears and tail all the same.

"S-So do you live near here?"

"No. It took us two days to get here. Why? Interested in coming over sometime?"

"N-No! I was just curious…"

Ikuto chuckled and leaned closer. "You sure you wouldn't want to? I could teach you so many things you didn't know..."

"P-PERVERT!"

Ikuto started to laugh. "So where do you live Amu. Somewhere nearby?"

"Yeah…it only took an hour or so to fly here…"

"That must be nice…small town?"

"Yep! Though that's probably not your style huh?"

"Who knows."

" Well maybe you can come by and visit me sometime," the words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about it. She swore on her life that she was as red as a tomato.

Amu took her glass and swallowed some more liquid. Something brushed against her thigh, causing her to squeak. Ikuto started to laugh.

"I noticed you've been staring at my ear. Curious?"

"Yes! …I mean…a bit…maybe…"

Ikuto smirked. "Well-," suddenly all was quiet. People started getting out of their seats. Hikari came over and tapped Amu on the shoulder. Ikuto's smirk dropped. "Some other time then."

" Amu, time to go."

" Really?"

" Yep. These parties are boring. Come on, we're flying back with the little prince!"

" Stop calling me that."

Hikari rolled her eyes and walked away. Amu turned to the blue haired boy.

" W-Well I guess I'll see you some other time."

" Yes. I'll see you some other time. I can't wait for out next encounter," Ikuto said with a breath-taking smile.

" Let's go," Tadase growled and pulled Amu away.

Amu waved goodbye to Ikuto then turned her attention to Tadase. "You can let go of me now."

Tadase ignored her and dragged her off to the clearing. Other vampires and vampiras were departing from this area. Miki was sitting on Hikari's shoulder waiting for her.

" Hey Miki. Can you attack Tadase-kun for me?" Miki squeaked but didn't move. "Traitor."

Tadase released Amu's arm and turned around. "Kiseki, come here!"

A black bat came flying over to Tadase. He petted the bat lovingly then jumped into the air. He floated a few inches off the ground. Hikari was doing the same.

"Don't worry Amu-chan! You'll learn how to do this in due time."

Tadase started snickering and Amu threw a rock at him. It hit him in the head and shattered into a million pieces.

"That wasn't very nice."

Amu growled then put her hand on Miki's back. She jumped up into the air and waited for the other people to catch up to her. She was hovering in place until they reached her.

"You taught her how to hover already?"

"No. She just did it herself."

Amu smirked and Tadase frowned. Then he smiled and began to float upside down.

"Show off."

Hikari laughed then began to fly back towards her house. Amu and Tadase followed, then eventually they got ahead because they were racing. They reached Hikari's house before her. Tadase was still racing Amu, but he ended up crashing into the pool of water the waterfall flowed into. Amu landed beside the pond and fell down laughing. Tadase got up but fell down again. Amu started laughing harder and louder. Hikari landed beside her and began to laugh as well.

"You have go to be the only vampire I know that falls down, little prince."

Tadase stood up again and grumbled something that sounded like " Stupid girls.". Amu got up and extended a hand to help him out of the pond. Tadase took her hand then pulled her in. She crashed into the water and her whole body got soaked.

"You're such a jerk!"

Tadase was sitting in the water beside her. Hikari was still laughing. She grabbed both of their hands and pulled them up. "You two are funny."

Tadase and Amu looked at each other then they pulled Hikari into the pool. She faced them, her hair dripping wet and her make-up smudged. She glared at the two and they started laughing.

"You're both horrible." Hikari said using her French accent.

Tadase and Amu high-fived then ran away when Hikari got out of the pool.

"I'm not going to kill you. Come inside and get dried off," Hikari waved them towards the house.

The two walked in and got towels from the upstairs bathroom.

" I have to change," Amu went into the other bedroom. She took of the wet dress and threw on her jeans and sweater.

When she came out Tadase was leaning against the wall. He had changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. "You ready to go?"

Amu nodded then yelled a goodbye to Hikari. Miki flew onto her shoulder. Kiseki was hovering above Tadase.

"I've never seen your bat on your shoulder," Amu commented as the walked onto the porch.

"He doesn't really like staying in one place for long unless he's sleeping."

Amu was silent until the got to the path. "Wanna race?"

" You're on."

" Okay. Ready. Set. GO!"

Both of them ran off down the path. They were both equally fast but Amu decided to use her full potential and got ahead. She stopped when she got to the end of the path. She waited for Tadase to catch up with her. He stopped in front of her and frowned.

"Looks like I win."

Tadase stuck his tongue out at her then began to walk out. Amu followed him.

"How about I drive you?"

" Sure."

Amu yawned and Tadase chuckled and they went to his car, which was parked a little ways away from the path. As soon as they got in, Amu started a conversation.

"So you get the night off when you have to go to these parties. And Nadeshiko told me that you go out every night for an hour or so. That's to hunt right?"

"Yep. Nadeshiko-sama is a bit too observant some days. She's been noticing the wildlife disappearing from around her house lately. I've taken to flying away from her house to hunt. She's still suspicious of me though, and of you too."

Amu thought for a moment then spoke."How old are you?"

"Like when I was turned or how long I've been a vampire?"

"Both."

"Alright. I've only been a vampire for forty years. I was your age when I was turned."

"You're only 16?"

"Well technically 56. But that's in total of human years and vampire years."

"You don't look 16. You like in your twenties!"

" Thanks a lot."

"Sorry. But you do. And your license says your 25. Did you fake your age for your license?"

"Yes. Yes I did. You'll have to as well. Maybe," Tadase stopped the car in front of her house.

Amu stepped out but kept the door open. "So are you still going to take us camping next weekend?"

"Sure. No problem."

Amu smiled and shut the door. She waved goodbye and watched him drive off. Amu walked into her house and flopped down on her bed. She was too tired to change her clothes so she just fell asleep in what she was wearing. Miki hovered over her master for a while before opening the window and flying out into the night.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But I need to do a little more plotting. See, if I followed along EXACTLY like to book said, it'd be Tadamu…So I have to change it around. So I have to skip a few chapters to get into a different then go to another one…and yeah….tis confusing. But I'm working on it! **

**You'll notice that Tadase's personality is a little different. Well, I have to make him like that and I don't think most people will complain! If you do, whatever. I needed to make him a little more serious and fun loving and not so….ya know, childish and innocent. **

**Music play list:**

**Don't Bury Your Eyes -Eyeshine**

**Blossom - Okiayu Ryotaro & Hirakawa Daisuke**

**Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire - Fright Ranger**

**D-I-E 4 Y-O-U - Family Force 5**

**So Crazy - Iwasaki Taku**

**Shine - Romi Paku**

**Waves - Dj Satomi**

**Never Gonna Fake It - Eyeshine**

**Rainbow - Masakazu Morita & Takayuki Sugou**

**Tiny Dancer (Hold Me Closer) - Dj Ironik ft Chipmunk and Elton John**

**Stay Beautiful - Diggy-MO'**

**Cold - Evans Blue**

**Face Down - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Lollipop - Framing Hanley**

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream - Iwasaki Taku**

**Purple Line - DBSK**

**Resonance - T. M. Revolution  
**

**Get It Up - Mindless Self Indulgence **

**Strength - Abingdon Boys School**

**So Scandalous - Iwasaki Taku**

**Crush Me - Eyeshine**

**Requiem - Yuuichi Nakamura **

**Lol for that last one there, I swear I only downloaded it BECAUSE it was Yuuichi Nakamura. It would have been like dissing Ikuto if I didn't! XD I ended actually liking the song though.**

**So uh…yeah. I'll update when I can. No promises. I do actually have to sit down with my book and figure out what the hell I'm going to do….bah!**

**Okay so Review Please!**

**Hope everyone was happy about Ikuto being in here! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lalala I'm really bored. Can you tell? XD**

**Anyway, I know I said I'd get this up on Wednesday….but obviously that didn't happen. And I am sorry about that. I had a really busy Wednesday. And I'm moving AGAIN, so I'll try and write out more and more sooner, but ya know, I have to pack up my entire room, which is not an easy feat, and then pack up some of the other stuff in the kitchen and then in the bathroom and blah.**

**I'm perfectly content staying where I am, but NOOOO my mother had to get a boyfriend and screw everything over for me. Oh and I'm getting two new stepbrothers living with me, it's that GREAT? Yeah no. One is older by a year and the other is younger by a year. I'm not going to be a happy person…**

**Anyway, sorry about the random rant. Heh, thanks to:**

**Neko-cheung**

**TaiintedInspiiration**

**laylagoddessofeverythinganime**

**BlueEmoKitty**

**DarkChoclat**

**GakuenAliceGRL**

**Ariel Hoshina **

**AMUTOforever305**

**Cookie-chan91**

**brazzette **

**Stealthy Ninja**

**For being wonderful reviewers! And also noting me when I have spelling mistakes…**

**Oh one more thing. I'm not quite sure if people caught this or not. But in the last chapter when it said: **'Something brushed against her thigh, causing her to squeak'. **That my friends was Ikuto's tail. I think someone commented about him not being pervy enough. Well I'm working on it. Tails are fun to play with ^^**

**Music play list for this week:**

**Don't Bury Your Eyes -Eyeshine**

**Blossom - Okiayu Ryotaro & Hirakawa Daisuke**

**Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire - Fright Ranger**

**D-I-E 4 Y-O-U - Family Force 5**

**So Crazy - Iwasaki Taku**

**Shine - Romi Paku**

**Waves - Dj Satomi**

**Never Gonna Fake It - Eyeshine**

**Rainbow - Masakazu Morita & Takayuki Sugou**

**Tiny Dancer (Hold Me Closer) - Dj Ironik ft Chipmunk and Elton John**

**When I Grow Up - Mayday Parade**

**Stay Beautiful - Diggy-MO'**

**Cold - Evans Blue**

**Face Down - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Lollipop - Framing Hanley**

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream - Iwasaki Taku**

**Purple Line - DBSK**

**Resonance - T.**

**Get It Up - Mindless Self Indulgence **

**Strength - Abingdon Boys School**

**So Scandalous - Iwasaki Taku**

**Crush Me - Eyeshine**

**Requiem - Yuuichi Nakamura **

**It's the same as last week, just one more added, can you tell which one it is? Cheesecake if you get if right!**

**Um okay. So I have to freestyle this chapter, but it should be interesting! Okay. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 7_

Sunday brought nothing of importance but watching TV, doing homework, hunting with Hikari and being taught how to fly without Miki. When Amu awoke Monday morning, she got up and got ready for school. Miki was back in her cage and the window was shut. A knock on the door made her move fast. When she opened the door she found Nadeshiko waiting for her.

"Hey Naddy! Come in. I'll just be a few minutes."

She rushed around the house and got everything together then left with Nadeshiko.

"So how was the meeting?"

_Damn…she remembered…well of course…she's Nadeshiko…. _"It was fine. Not all that interesting."

"What was it about?"

"Photography!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Amu laughed nervously. She was never one to be a good liar. "Like I said, really boring."

"I see…"

They walked in silence for a while. Amu was worried about what Nadeshiko was thinking. If she ever found out about what Amu was now, she'd freak out! Not that Amu could blame her. Vampires-or in her case, Vampiras- were considered monsters.

When they reached the school, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko were waiting for them. Rima looked irritated to be standing right next to Nagihiko, but he was just smiling at her angered face.

"Morning everyone!"

"Hi! YAYA HAS TO LEAVE NOW! BYE!"

With that, Yaya ran off into the school. Amu gave a questioning look."Don't ask, 'cause none of us know."

Kukai slung his arm around Utau's neck and smiled. "Shall we get to class?"

"You actually want to go to class? You sick or something?"

"No! I just heard something interesting was happening today."

"Yeah like what?"

"Well we'll have to go to class now won't we!" Kukai released his girlfriend and dashed off, "Come on slowpokes!"

Utau shot a glare after her boyfriend before speeding off to catch up with him. The other four sighed and walked towards their classroom. Nagihiko and Rima had a different class together, so they parted with Amu and Nadeshiko shortly after entering the building. Utau and Kukai had the same homeroom as Nadeshiko and Amu, so when the two girls got there, the couple were already there and out of breath.

"I won!"

"Did not!"

"Aw don't be a sore loser Utau. You know I won!"

Utau stuck her tongue out and everyone just laughed. Those two were just so perfect for each other. Rima and Nagihiko were perfect for each other as well, but they would just never admit they have feelings for each other. Amu sat down in her seat and Nadeshiko took hers. The other half of the class filed in and the bell rang. Their teacher came in, dropping all the books and papers. "Good morning class!"

Everyone was laughing, "Good morning Nikaidou-sensei."

Nikaidou chuckled and picked up his stuff. He set it on the desk then grabbed the attendance sheet. "Okay class, before I call attendance, I'd like to introduce a new student. He just moved here Tokyo. You can come in now."

The door opened and Amu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Standing there was an EXACT Ikuto look-a-like, but without the cat ears and tail. He smirked at all the ooos and giggles coming from the girls. He walked up to the front board and wrote his name.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Some girl fainted and was rushed off to the infirmary. Nikaidou rolled his eyes and looked around. "Let's see…you can sit by…Yamabuki-san, right in front of Himamori-san."

"It's Hinamori!"

"Right right Himamori-san. Anyway, go sit."

Nikaidou waved Ikuto off. Saaya was perfecting her already perfect make-up, probably trying to look good for Ikuto. Amu sighed and looked out the window. There was no way this was the same guy that she had met Saturday night. He looked the same, and he had the same name. But no cat ears, which meant they couldn't be the same.

Naikaido was taking attendance and Amu wasn't paying attention. Suddenly something slithered up her skirt right when her name was called. In response, she shrieked and jumped out of her seat.

"Okay, Himamori is definitely here. Sit back down please."

"Y-Yes sensei."

The class was snickering but Amu wasn't paying attention to them. She was listening to the person in front of her, who was also laughing but a lot quieter. _"What's the matter, Amu?"_

He spoke low enough for only her to hear. Her heart felt like it was racing, even though she knew it was still. _"You jerk…was that you just now." _she spoke in the same quick, whispered tone as he did. Too quiet for any human to hear.

" _Maybe…was it something like this?"_

The same feeling on her thigh caused her to look down. His tail was sliding up her thigh. _"Pervert!" _he chuckled and the tail disappeared, _"You better be careful, or you'll get caught."_

No response came from the boy in front of her. The class went on with nothing more said. Occasionally his tail would sweep on her thigh or on her leg. At one point she almost grabbed to it yank on it, but it disappeared before she was able to. Finally it was time for P.E and she walked out of the classroom.

"Hang on Himamori-san!"

"It's Hinamori, Sensei. What would you like?"

"Tsukiyomi-san was never given a tour, and he needs to get to his next class. Would you mind taking him to the gym?"

"Okay sensei."

Ikuto smirked at her and walked beside her. The other girls seemed furious that Amu was the one chosen to lead Ikuto around. They started walking toward the gym and Ikuto just looked forward with a stoic expression.

"_So what are you doing here?"_

"_Curious about me Amu?"_

"_N-No…"_

Amu had to remember to keep it quiet. If anyone else heard, it was over for her.

"_Hm? Is that so?"_

"_Yes! You perv."_

Ikuto chuckled softly. "_Is that all you're going to call me? A pervert? I have a name."_

"_Fine…Ikuto. What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to come try out a human school. It sounded interesting."_

"_Okay…but why MY school."_

"_Because-" _he stopped short when they got to the gym.

"Amu-chan! Come on-" Rima stopped and gazed at Ikuto. "Who's this?"

"New guy. I'm showing him where the gym is.""Oh. Hi. I'm one of Amu's friends, Mashiro Rima."

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Rima seemed a little flustered, as Amu expected most girls would be. Ikuto was as gorgeous as gorgeous could be. Nagihiko came by looking slightly annoyed at Ikuto's presence. "Hello, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. And you are?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Nice to meet you. Now come along Rima-chan, lets not ogle the new kid and get to class.

Rima blushed and punched Nagihiko's shoulder before storming away. Nagihiko walked off towards the boy's change room.

"That was interesting. Was that that emotion called jealously?"

"Um…yeah…you've never felt jealous?"

"No. I've had no need to."

Amu nodded. "The boys change rooms are over there. See you in class." she darted off into the girls change room. As soon as she entered she had a group of girls gang up on her.

"Why where you with Tsukiyomi-san?"

"What did you two talk about?"

"Are you planning on dating him?"

"No you can't! He's going to be mine!"

"Like hell!"

Amu was able to escape as the girls fought over who was going to get Ikuto. Nadeshiko, Utau and Rima were sitting there laughing. Amu changed quickly and they walked into the guy together.

"Well Tsukiyomi-san seems interesting. Do you like him Amu-chan?"

"No."

"Ooo I think she does!"

"I don't. I don't even know the guy. We just met!"

"Oh love at first site! How sweet."

"You're one to talk Rima!"

"What?"

"Oh come on. You totally have feelings for Nagihiko!"

"I-I do not!"

"Haha! You're blushing! You totally do!"

Rima scowled at the floor as Nagihiko and Kukai walked over. Yaya bounded out of the change room and glomped on to Kukai. She did that a lot. They were childhood friends after all. He laughed and pulled her off. "Come on Yaya, my girlfriend might get jealous."

Utau flicked her hair behind her back, "As if."

"You know you love me!"

"Yeah."

"If you guys are going to make out, go somewhere else. No PDA!"

Utau and Kukai blushed and sat down. Rima and Nagihiko were snickering. Nadeshiko was giggling lightly and Amu was watching the hordes of girls crowded around Ikuto. He was calmly talking to each on of them until the teacher told them to sit down. Ikuto was pulled by Saaya to sit with her group. Ito-sensei explained that they would be doing soccer. They walked outside and he picked the teams, Ikuto and Amu were on different teams.

"_I'm guessing we can't use full speed."_

"_That's right."_

"_Can do. And I'll still beat you."_

"_You're on!"_

The game started and Amu's team got the ball first. Amu raced to get the ball and shoot it in the other team's net. Ikuto stole the ball from he before she could shoot it. Thankfully Amu had Kukai on her team and he was able to steal the ball from Ikuto. Kukai shot it to Amu and Amu kicked it in the net.

The game continued on. Amu's team would win one, then Ikuto's team would win one. Eventually when the game was over, Ikuto's team was the winner, as they has exchanged goalies and there was a female on Amu's team. She was like putty in Ikuto's hands. All he had to do was wink at her and she fainted, allowing him to shoot the ball in with no problems.

When everyone had gone back to change, Amu felt something slide under the back of her shirt. _"Looks like I win. Do I get a reward?"_

"_Like hell."_

Amu was able to grab his tail, but it disappeared in her hand. She stormed off into the change room. All the other girls were exhausted.

"Jeez Hinamori, it's like you're inhuman or something! Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, I'm just good at hiding it."

Rima was slumped over on Utau's shoulder. "That wasn't fun."

"You say that about every sport in PE."

"'Cause sports aren't fun."

The girls laughed and got changed it was lunch next but the others were getting lunch at the cafeteria. Amu made her way to the usual spot, as Yaya had dragged Nadeshiko off with her to the cafeteria. When she got there, Ikuto was leaning against the fence, smirking at her.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you."

"How'd you know I would be here?"

"Your scent is here."

Amu felt the need to blush, but she knew she couldn't. "You never answered my question. Why did you come to my school?"

" Because-" he got up from the fence and captured her chin with his fingers. He tilted her head up and looked right in her eyes, "You interest me."

Amu couldn't help but feel like she was melting, staring into those smouldering blue eyes. Her body started reacting on its own and she moved slightly forward.

"What are you doing!"

The sound of someone climbing on chainlink and the thud of feet on the ground snapped Amu out of her trance. She turned her head to see Tadase glaring at Ikuto.

"Ah, Hotori-san. Nice to see you again."

"Shut up Tsukiyomi."

"Tadase! What are you doing here?"

The three turned to see Nadeshiko with Yaya, who looked extremely confused.

"I came to bring you your lunch." Tadase shoved a box into her hands, "You forgot it."

"Oh. Thank you Tadase!"

He nodded and glared at Ikuto.

"_Keep your hands off her Tsukiyomi."_

"_Are you going to make me?"_

Tadase kept glaring until the Utau and Kukai arrived. He sighed and looked over at the girls. "You guys still wanting to go camping this weekend?"

"YES!"

"Alright…I'll see you then."

With that, he climbed back over the fence and walked away. Everyone just kind of stared after him.

"He seemed like he was in a bad mood Naddy."

"Yeah…I wonder what's wrong."

"He seemed really mad about Tsukiyomi-san being with Amu-chan. Do you two know each other Tsukiyomi-san?"

"No. I've never met him before. I wonder why he didn't like me."

"Maybe he's jealous about you being with Amu-chan!"

Amu shot a death glare at Yaya.

"Did you invite him for lunch Amu-chan?"

"Huh? Oh…yep!"

"Alright!" Kukai high fived Ikuto, "We needed some more testosterone in the group! Glad to have you man!"

Soon everyone was eating their lunch and chatting. Ikuto had some sushi so he and Nadeshiko talked about the different sushi dishes they enjoyed. Suddenly Yaya stopped eating, which was rare for her. "Where's Rima and Nagi?"

Everyone looked around but didn't see a single sign of them. They shrugged and kept eating. Soon, the two in question appeared. What made everyone stare was Nagihiko's arm around her waist and Rima's flushed face.

"YOU FINALLY ASKED HER OUT!"

"Yep! She's all mine now."

Nagihiko kissed the top of her head, causing Rima to blush deeper. "Knock it off Nagi."

"Whatever you say, Rima-koi."

If Rima's face could have gotten any redder, it did. Nagihiko looked pleased with himself and they sat down together. Lunch continued on and everyone was bugging Rima about finally admitting her feelings. When the bell rang, everyone parted their ways and went to class. Everyone had a different elective in this period.

"What elective do you have Ikuto?"

"Music."

"You play an instrument?"

"Would I be in music if I didn't?"

"…S-Shut up!"

Ikuto chuckled and Amu showed him the music room. He slipped inside and Amu walked into Fashion Design. About half way into class, a girl came running into the classroom yelling, "YOU ALL HAVE TO COME TO THE MUSIC ROOM! LIKE NOW!"

All the girls got up and ran to the music room. Amu just slowly made her way there. As she got to the music room she heard the most gorgeous sound in the entire world. She gathered it was a violin. But she was too far back to see into the music room, even with her vampire eyes. Girls were ooing and awwing and eventually Amu rolled her eyes and gave up. She walked back into class and continued on with her work. Some girls came back in all smiles.

"He's so amazing! Isn't he?"

"The best! No one can compete with him!"

Amu looked over at the girls, "So who was that?"

One of the girls looked at her. "You can't tell?"

"Only the GOD of the school."

"We have a god?"

"Yeah! He just transferred in! Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The girls giggled and Amu shook her head. But she smiled lightly. _So Ikuto plays the violin eh? He's really good…the sound was so beautiful. _

Amu continued on with her work until the bell rang. She gathered her things and met up with her friends at the front of the school. They left together, all talking about Ikuto.

"He's so gorgeous!"

"And he's really taken a liking to you Amu-chan!"

"Yeah yeah…"

"So are you planning on asking him out?"

"No! We just met!"

"So maybe next week?" Amu cuffed Utau lightly-and she had to make sure it was very very lightly- upside the head. She laughed and ran off down her street with Rima. "BYE!"

Kukai went down his street with Yaya. Then it was just Amu and the twins. Nagihiko was all smiles, which was normal for him anyway, but he seemed extra happy.

"So how'd you get her to admit her feelings for you?"

"Well my dear twin, that is a secret!"

"Aw come on, you're not going to tell me?"

"Well…lets just say actions speak louder than words."

"So you two made out?"

He blushed causing Nadeshiko to pat him on the back. "Good job Nagi, good job."

Amu laughed and Nagihiko was silent the rest of the way to Amu's house. Tadase was waiting for them, looking as grumpy as he had at lunch. Nadeshiko caught on to it right away and said goodbye quickly. She dragged her brother off and then the car sped away. Amu looked off after the car. She wondered if Tadase was mad at her, or if he was mad that Ikuto was around.

When Amu got up to her room, she found a note on her bed.

Dear Amu,

I'm sorry but I've been called away. You'll have to go hunting yourself.

~Hikari

Since it was only about 3:30, she had to wait. She did her homework and then settled down to read until it was dark enough for her to leave. When it was, she changed, grabbed Miki and opened her balcony door. She was about to leave when someone grabbed her from behind. She turned to attack whoever it was, but saw that it was Ikuto, smirking at her.

"Relax Amu-chan. It's just me."

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Ouch, no need to yell."

"Sorry…but why are you here?"

"I went to pay a visit to Hikari-sama, but Hotori-san was there, he said she was gone, so I came here. Would you like to go hunting with me."

Amu stared at his face. No emotions were present. He was gazing up at the half moon.

"O-Okay…B-But I'm not good with flying…"

Ikuto jumped lightly and hovered a few inches above the deck. He extended a hand to her, smiling lightly. "I'll help you."

Amu took his hand, not looking at him and was lifted into the air. He started moving towards the forest. He still had a hold of Amu's hand, so she pulled it away. "I-I can fly by myself. I-It's just the take off…"

"Isn't Hikari-sama teaching you?"

"Yes…but it's just not clicking."

"So you need a little extra practice, I can help if you'd like."

"You're being awfully nice."

"Would you rather me be a pervert?"

"No! No, that's fine. Nice guy is good."

Ikuto smirked and then he was shooting in front of her. She took that as a challenge and shot after him. They raced as fast as possible, just making a circle around a patch of forest, at one point, he circles over her and shot down into the trees. She followed him and was caught before she hit the ground. They toppled down to the ground and landed with a loud thud on their backs. Well, Amu landed on her back, Ikuto was hovering over her. They stared at each other for a while before Amu tore her eyes away."Get off me."

"You're not in any pain."

"Get off me anyway!"

"Hm, but I like it here."

Amu shoved him off and sprang up. He stood up gracefully, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Let's go find some deer."

They ran off to find their prey. It didn't take very long and they each took one down. But Ikuto had to take another one, and was finished that before Amu was finished her first. Amu wiped off her mouth and stood up. "Why two?"

"I've never had to be around so many humans and NOT kill them."

Amu laughed nervously but went and patted Ikuto on the shoulder. This surprised him. "You did a good job Ikuto. I was impressed."

He stared at her in shock before smiling lightly. "Thank you Amu."

Amu smiled up at him but then felt something slide up her skirt. She covered her mouth so as not to scream out loud and backed away. She blinked and he was gone.

"Ikuto?"

She heard him chuckling and looked up. He was laying on a branch with his tail and ears out in full view. Amu looked at his swishing tail, itching to pull it. "So what's up with the cat features?"

"You wanna know?"

"You said you'd tell me on Saturday!"

"Ah but that was Saturday. This is Monday."

"Fine! I didn't want to know anyway!"

Amu stormed off into the forest, what she gathered was towards town. Ikuto followed behind her, leaping between the trees. "Aw come on Amu, don't be so cold."

"Shut up! Go away."

He chuckled and swooped down and picked her up. She crossed her arms and pouted as he carried her up into the treetops. He sat her down against the trunk and sat down on the same branch. "Would you like to know about the cat features?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Well, I won't tell you unless you ask."

"But you said-!"

"I'm waiting~!"

Amu scowled. "W-Will you please tell me about your cat ears and tail?"

"Alright. And that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut up!"

"Now that's not very nice."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine fine. So you met my 'dad' right?"

"Yeah…Kazuomi-san right?"

"That's him. Well in truth, he's not really my father. He's my stepfather."

"Oh…so your real father…"

"Is a cat demon. Tsukiyomi Aruto. Kazuomi took on my father's last name when he married my mother."

"How does that even work."

Ikuto shrugged. "Anyway, so my mother is a vampira and my father is a cat demon. So I'm a half breed."

"Oh…so is your father…"

"Dead? No. He left. I don't know where he is, nor do I care. He left when I was really small, and it made my mother have to remarry that idiot."

Amu just closed her eyes and nodded. She felt saddened by Ikuto's story. She didn't know what it was like to lose family…but she knew in a few decades, all her family would be dead. "Have you ever thought about finding him?"

"No…it's not worth it." they sat in silence for a while before Ikuto jumped off the tree and started to hover. "We should get going."

Amu nodded and was about to call Miki over, but Ikuto covered her mouth with his tail. Amu shot him a glare.

"Try it by yourself."

He moved the tail away from her mouth. "WHAT?"

"Just lightly jump off the branch and concentrate. It's not that difficult."

Amu stood up and looked down. They were really high up. She knew that if she fell, she wouldn't die. But still, she'd rather not fall out of the tree. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and jumped off the tree limb.

* * *

**Yes, I'm leaving it right there! I was going to leave it at: '**Someone grabbed her from behind**'. But I decided that would be mean and there needed to be some Amuto bonding time! XD**

**Oh and if you didn't get it, the slanted talk was talking so low and fast that only vampires could hear it. If it's got quotation, it's vampira speak, if not, it's someone's thoughts, mainly Amu's. Just making that clear!  
**

**Anyway, uh…review please? I like reviews, they make my day. **

**And how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Ikuto a little too OOC? I'm sorry if anyone is….I'm basing them off people in my book and it's hard to fit in personalities and stuff…bah.**

**In any case, review are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Bows down- I am very sorry for not updating sooner! I've had a lot of crazy stuff going on in my life. I've had to move again, as I mentioned in my last chapter, and I've just been settling in and such. I've also painted my room. It's dark blue and GORGEOUS! I love it. But anyway, waiting for it to be totally painted and completed, then I can start moving my furniture in and setting it all up. Not an easy feat, especially with my loft bed, but I'll manage. **

**If anyone really wants another chapter and I'm taking too long, just PM me and tell me to get my lazy ass in gear. Sometimes I just need the motivation. **

**But for the record, I was doing some plotting the entire time. Like what's going to happen with Amu and such. That took forever to decide, but I've got it now, so I'll be able to write it. **

**Thanks to: **

**DarkChoclat**

**xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx**

**MegumiiiChannn**

**Stealthy Ninja**

**TaiintedInspiiration**

**XxSingingAgonyxX**

**GakuenAliceGRL**

**Zero-amu**

**Black-x-kimono-x-otaku**

**KekoNeko**

**dragonflyer30**

**luchia21100**

**For being wicked awesome reviewers! **

**Onto another note, Everyone seen the FINAL chapter of Shugo Chara Encore? Is it just me, or did it piss you off just a bit. I mean I was DEFINITELY ecstatic that Ikuto was back in all his sexiness, but we never really got much closure on who she chose…I really want that closure. It's still pretty open, but it seems to be leaning towards Amuto, as she did run around looking for him for hours ^^**

**But forgetting about that, how HILARIOUS was Amu's reaction to Nagihiko's confession. I died laughing. It was great. Rima petting Nagi was great too. So adorable. And the little Kutau moment there. It makes for a happy fan girl, that's all I'm saying.**

**Aruto was being a douche though. I mean he was AT the wedding and Ikuto had been looking for him for a long time. It doesn't seem fair that he didn't show himself. Ah but it was really nice to see Tsukasa, as he is one of my favorite characters and no one had seen him for a while. **

**Okay, enough ranting. I must do my play list then WRITE!**

**Music Playlist:**

**The Middle - Jimmy Eat World**

**Face Down - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Rooftops - Lost Prophets **

**Sell Your Soul - Hollywood Undead**

**Deathbed - There For Tomorrow**

**Oblivion - 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Crazy Loop - Dan Balan**

**Secrets - One Republic**

**If I Had You - Adam Lambert**

**Annie - Safetysuit**

**Forbidden Friendship - John Powell**

**Dark Blue - Jacks Mannequin**

**L490 - 30 Seconds To Mars**

**So that's it. That's what's keeping me focused on writing right now. All amazing songs, seriously. **

**Okay, so ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 8_

Amu stood up and looked down. They were really high up. She knew if she fell, she wouldn't die. But still, she'd rather not fall out of the tree. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and jumped off the tree limb.

She was plummeting to the ground and she knew it. She opened her eyes and let out a shriek of terror as the ground neared.

"AMU! CONCENTRATE!" Ikuto's voice sounded close, but not close enough.

She did as she was told. She thought of soaring through the air gracefully like all the other vampires. The air around her felt like it was slowing and not rushing past her. The feeling was more like that of being underwater, rather than falling through the air. She cracked an eye open to see she was hovering a foot off the ground. It had definitely been a close call. She looked around for Ikuto and saw him hovering near her. "I did it!"

" Good job Amu. I'm impressed. I was sure that you were going to smash into the ground."

Amu stuck her tongue out at the boy and flew off. Ikuto chuckled and flew off after her. They raced around for a little while before Ikuto grabbed her hand and pulled her in a certain direction. " As much as I'd love to stay out here more, it's late, and you need to sleep."

"Don't you?"

"No. I don't sleep."

"Hikari mentioned something about some vampires not sleeping, she didn't really explain much about it though."

"It's a potion we drink. Most nobility take it at a very young age. Why, I don't exactly know. But it's actually quite nice not to be able to sleep."

"So what do you do when you're awake?"

"I practice my violin or I study."

With the words violin, she thought about today at school. The sound of him playing the violin was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever heard. " I heard you playing today. It was really gorgeous. It was like you were showing your emotions through the notes you played."

Ikuto looked over at her but said nothing. They flew in silence for a while before he eventually spoke. " Would you like me to play for you sometime?"

"Would you? That would be amazing!…I mean…yeah…I guess…if you want to," a blush would have been full on her face if she could blush. Ikuto smirked and moved so he was flying backwards and facing Amu. His face was too close for her liking, so she turned away. Her heart felt like it was racing, and she didn't know why. She barely even knew this guy. Was it possible to fall for someone so quickly? She wasn't quite sure on how to react to him being so near to her. Not to mention he was still holding her hand.

"Amu…," the tone of his voice made her look right at him. She was faced with those gorgeous eyes and felt her brain falter. She had no idea what he wanted from her, but she was certain that everything would be fine. He gazed at her before looking down. " We've arrived at your house."

Amu blinked and looked down to see her balcony. Since when had they even passed over town? She was so caught up in flying with Ikuto that she didn't even realize. He straightened up into a standing position and lowered her down. Miki appeared beside Amu and flew down with them. Amu stood up as her feet neared the ground. They touched the balcony at the same time and looked at each other.

"Thanks for teaching me how to fly properly Ikuto…," he nodded and was about to take off but Amu stopped him "Hey where's your bat? I've never seen him before."

"Hm? Oh. Well, I don't exactly have a bat…since I'm half cat demon, I got something a little different and extremely rare," he snapped his fingers and out of no where a black kitten landed on his shoulders. Amu would have thought it was a regular kitten, if not for the black wings protruding out it's back.

"You've got a winged cat?"

" His name is Yoru."

The winged cat in questioned mewed lightly and looked at Amu with golden eyes. She was absolutely captivated by how adorable this little kitten was. "Awww! He's adorable!"

Yoru mewed again and flew over to sit on Amu's other shoulder. Ikuto shot a mild glare at Yoru that Amu missed completely. She giggled as he licked her cheek and snuggled against her neck. Ikuto rolled his eyes and hopped up in the edge of the balcony. " Yoru, let's go," the black cat growled lightly but flew off to his master anyway. Amu noticed the mildly peeved look that flashed through his features. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Amu."

With that, he jumped off the balcony and into the night. Amu watched him and Yoru fly away from her house before she went inside to change for bed. It was already after midnight and she needed to be somewhat functional in class. As she changed, his face passed through her mind. _Could it be that he was jealous of me giving my attention to Yoru? No that can't be it…could it? _

She shrugged it off as her imagination and went to sleep.

The school day went by like it normally would. Ikuto acted like nothing happened and teased her with his tail when no one was looking. He was accepted into their little group quickly, as Kukai was happy to have more guys in the group. Everyone would tease Rima and Nagihiko about their relationship now and again, as everyone knew it was going to happen.

When evening came around, Amu made her way to Hikari's house. Jiro nodded at her and let her pass without a word. She made her way slowly down the path before using her full speed and rushing off to Hikari's house. Hikari was waiting on her porch, listening to a song on the radio. Amu knew the song, it was Crazy Darkness by Ayahi Takagaki. When Hikari saw her, the radio went off and she ran over to Amu.

"Ah, I am so sorry about yesterday. Did Tadase take you out like I asked?"

"Well...uh…no…"

"What? I told him to! Why that little-" Hikari looked like she would tear his head off in an instant if he was here. Which unluckily for him, he just happened to land beside the two girls. "YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO AS YOU WERE TOLD!"

Tadase rolled his eyes as Hikari looked really to rip him to shreds. "I can't do anything if she doesn't show up."

Hikari cooled down instantly and turned to Amu. "You didn't come? Why not?"

"Well…I…uh…"

"Hey wait," Tadase shot Amu a glare. "The only one who DID show up was that stupid Tsukiyomi brat. You didn't go with him did you?"

Amu looked down and kicked a rock gently, but not gently enough as it rocketed into the creek. "Well Hikari wasn't there…"

"I can't believe you! They're dangerous people, those Tsukiyomi's! Especially that boy! Do you know how many vampiras he's taken as girlfriends? Too many! He uses and abuses them! Not to mention his family is responsible for wiping out almost all the werewolves in the world, him taking part in a few of the hunts before they became strictly illegal. He's a terrible guy and you cannot hang out with the likes of him."

Amu felt her heart sink. Did Ikuto really do those things? She felt like crying and it seemed like vampires could cry, as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Tadase stopped his rant and looked with worry at Amu. Hikari pulled her into a hug.

" I'm sorry Amu, but what Tadase said is correct. He's not the best of company to keep, none of the Tsukiyomi's are."

Amu pushed away from Hikari and ran into the forest. Why? Why was it that she just couldn't bare to deal with the information that was being giving to her? She ran and ran until she crashed into a tree. How she didn't see the tree, she didn't know. But the impact caused the tree to topple over with a loud crash on the forest floor. She stopped right there and sat on the trunk. There was nothing more she wanted to do.

Amu wasn't feeling the hunger that she usually felt. Just betrayal and disappointment. There was also confusion. Why was she feeling like this? Why did she care so much about what Ikuto did in that past and if she wasn't allowed to be with him? There was no reason in her mind for her to be feeling this way. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees, just trying to sort out her own mind.

As she thought in silence, Miki came and sat on her shoulder. She liked the feeling of having someone who cared about her being near her. She reached a hand up and stroked Miki's head lightly. " I don't know what to do Miki…"

"Amu?"

Amu's head snapped up. She knew that voice. She whirled around to find Ikuto staring at her curiously. Yoru was rolling around in the air, playing with a moth he caught. Her heart sank lower as she watched the boy approach her. She stood up and took a few steps back. " Stay back."

"Why? You didn't have a problem with me yesterday or earlier today."

"That was before I knew…"

" Before you knew what?"

"…I-I have to leave, goodbye," Amu dashed off back towards her own place, or rather, in what direction she figured was her house was in. She needed to get out of there fast, as fast as possible. She concentrated then shot into the air. As she flew, she heard someone coming at her on both sides, glancing around, she saw Tadase on one side and Ikuto on the other. Ikuto reached Amu first as he was slightly faster than she was. He caught her arm in an iron grip and made her stop. " Let go!"

"RELEASE HER TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Tadase caught up to them and grabbed onto Amu's other arm.

"Are you going to make me?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh I'd LOVE to see you try."

"Bring it, you Tsukiyomi scum."

"Always with those nice words."

Tadase looked ready to attack and Ikuto looked ready to defend and attack back. He pulled at Amu's arm, making her move closer. Tadase growled and pulled back slightly harder. Amu felt like she might be torn apart if they continued this.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to see Hikari flying as fast as a bullet over to them. She stopped and ripped Amu out of their grasps. " This is ridiculous."

"But Hika-"

"SILENCE!"

Tadase shut his mouth and floated there silently. Ikuto stared at Amu. " I'm confused to as what's going on."

Amu averted her eyes. Hikari looked directly at Ikuto. " Tadase told her about your past. All the girls you've had. All the hunts you've went on. He was just getting started."

Ikuto face fell for a moment before regaining composure. "I don't recall me having ANY girlfriends, nor hunting anything but my prey. If you're referring to the werewolf hunts, that was not me. I was asked to join in their 'games', as they liked to call it, but I refused. But if that's what you think of me Amu, then I'll leave you alone."

Ikuto flew off without another word. Amu could do nothing but watch him go. Hikari led her over to a patch of deer and forced her to eat. Nothing more was said by anyone. Amu left after that, not even looking at Tadase. He looked after her. "I'll escort her home."

He took off after her and Hikari sighed. She knew what had happened to Amu. Amu had broken a rule. Never fall in love with someone…it can only lead to heartbreak. "She's such a fool."

Amu wasn't even running at this point, just walking. She didn't even look at him when Tadase appeared beside her. They walked together in silence for a while before he spoke. " Amu I'm sorry."

"No…It's fine Tadase."

" Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I think so," Amu smiled lightly. In what little light that the mood was giving off, she could see Tadase clearly. His hair was glowing slightly, as it was blond. That made her stop her depressing thoughts for a second. "You must dye your hair eh?"

"No…This is a wig actually. I had it fitted for me." Tadase reached up and pulled off the blond wig. Amu's train of thought left Ikuto completely as she saw Tadase with black hair for the first time.

"I-I like the black hair on you…"

"Thank you," Amu looked away. She couldn't be caught staring for too long. Tadase reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze. " So can you forgive me for causing trouble between you and that Tsukiyo-I mean Ikuto?"

"Yeah…I think it's best he didn't go to my school anyway. He seems to be having a hard time coping with not killing people."

Tadase nodded but said nothing. He was still holding her hand, and she was okay with that, but part of her brain screamed at her that it should be Ikuto's hand she was holding. They made their way all the way to Amu's house before he let go. The wig was back on quickly and he sighed. " I'll see you tomorrow when I dropped Nadeshiko off."

"Right…goodnight."

He patted her head before leaving her alone. Amu trudged her way into the house and up into her room. She made no effort in changing out of her clothes and just closed her eyes. She was so confused. Ikuto was probably going to leave, and she would never see him again. She didn't like the idea of him leaving, but at the same time, she thought it was for the best. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Morning brought on slow movement and no real drive to do anything. She got ready for school just in time to the doorbell to ring and Nadeshiko to come in. " Good morning Amu-chan!"

"Good morning Nadeshiko. You seem happy today."

"I am! My parents agreed to let us do the camping trip…but Nagihiko is coming too, along with Kukai. Plus Tadase HAS to stay with us. But it'll be so much fun! I'm thinking about inviting Ikuto, just for you, what do you think?"

Amu's heart fell. What could she say to Nadeshiko? A no would mean questions, and a yes would lead to him being around in an awkward situation. "I don't know…maybe."

"Aw come on Amu! You know you want him to come."

"Like I said, maybe. We'll see. Besides, Tadase doesn't seem to like him too much, and since he's driving…well…"

Nadeshiko pouted but said nothing more. They left for school together and they started talking about where they were going to be for the camping trip. "Utau said she had a REALLY great camping spot."

Amu chuckled. They entered the school yard and met up with their friends. Amu didn't notice Ikuto once, or while she was walking to class. When she got there, he still wasn't there. Amu sighed and put her head on the desk. _Did I really expect him to be here?_

The door opened and she looked up to see the person on her mind. He didn't so much as look over at her as he sat down. Saaya started a conversation with him, as the teacher wasn't in the room and he seemed very keen on the attention. Amu glared slightly at Saaya without even realizing it. When she did, she blinked and looked out the window._ Did I seriously just glare at Saaya for talking to Ikuto? I must be going CRAZY!_

Amu sighed and put her head back on the desk. Nikaidou was late yet again, but no one seemed to mind. Amu closed her eyes and thought about the current situation. She made up her mind and took a deep breath to gain confidence. _"Ikuto I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me…"_

"_Why shouldn't I be?"_

Amu felt relief that he was actually talking to her. But he was still keeping up his conversation with Saaya._ "Because I said I was sorry. There's nothing more I can possibly say to you."_

"_Why do you even care about making amends with me? Wouldn't it be easier to stop contact with me? This human girl may be annoying, but I'm sure she'd provide me some fun."_

"…_.If that's what you want, than fine! But you can't say I didn't apologies."_

The conversation ended there. Nikaidou-sensei came in the classroom and began the lesson. Ikuto ignored Amu for the rest of the day. He joined them at lunch, but they didn't speak a single word to each other. The day continued on in that fashion and then the school day ended.

Amu walked home with Nadeshiko, feeling irritated. She had apologized to Ikuto for acting the way she did, but he didn't care. He was acting childish and annoying.

"So what's up with you and Ikuto anyway? You guys haven't spoken all day."

"Dunno. He just…doesn't want to converse with me anymore. Doesn't bother me though."

Nadeshiko frowned at her friend's obvious lie, but held her tongue. She had been doing that a lot, but she knew that Amu wouldn't come out and tell her the truth until she was ready. "That really sucks. And here I was hoping he would join us on our camping trip."

"Yeah well, he seems pretty interested in Saaya."

" Jealous?"

"No. Just think he can do a bit better than that."

" Someone more like you?"

"No…he's too….I don't know. But not for me."

"Uh-huh"

Amu was happy when her house came into view and Tadase was at the corner with the car. Nadeshiko said he goodbyes and then left Amu alone.

The evening brought on a simple hunt with Hikari and some more lessons in vampire history. The next morning brought on more of the same ignoring from Ikuto as it had been the day before, but this time, he didn't speak to Amu at all and didn't join the group for lunch. For that night, she hunted and went home to pack. The camping trip was the next day after school and they would be gone for the entire weekend. She was really excited to hang out with her friends, but she was also worried at the same time about the hunting issue. She knew that it would be a problem for Tadase as well. Hikari had given them permission to go, but Tadase had to watch over her carefully. Hikari also warned Amu that the dye in her hair would be wearing off soon, and that if she wanted it to stay pink, she would have to get it redone very shortly.

The school day went by quickly and all the group went home. Amu was to be picked up last, as her house was the furthest away from everyone else's. As she gathered her things by the front door, the doorbell rang. Amu opened the door, only to get glomp tackled by an overly excited Yaya.

" LET'S GO AMU-CHII!"

Yaya ran back to the vehicle. It was almost like a mini bus, but a tiny bit smaller. She knew it was custom designed, as the family did some work with vehicle manufacturing. Tadase came up to the door and grabbed her bags. _"Grab Miki. She'll hate being alone."_

Amu nodded and ran upstairs. Needless to say that Miki was unamused about being woken up in the middle of the day, but Amu threw on a jacket and thrust the bat in the inside pocket. "Stay and be quiet."

She ran back down stairs and went over to Tadase who was loading her luggage into the camper the bus/van was pulling. She put Miki in there and hopped into the vehicle. Though it looked like a bus, it was designed like a van. Yaya was bouncing up and down and everyone else looked excited. It wasn't everyday their parents allowed them to go on a camping trip, but learning that Tadase would be there made their parents feel at ease. Tadase hopped into the van and turned to the people in the vehicle.

"So where are we going to Utau-chan?"

"Well it's just past Koichi, down the highway. There's a little turn off that will JUST fit this van thing and then you keep driving until you can't drive anymore. It's really pretty up there and there's this gorgeous waterfall around."

Tadase nodded and drove. The girls were chatting excitedly while the two boys struck up their own conversations. It took over an hour and a half to get to the path and then another twenty minutes before they reached their destination. As everyone piled out and grabbed the tents to set up, as Tadase would be the only one in the camper, Amu was stopped by Tadase.

"_What's wrong Tadase-kun?"_

"_I've got a bad feeling about this…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that we're too close to….Nevermind. I think we'll be fine as long as we don't go too far…"_

Tadase got out of the van without another word. Amu looked after him but decided that it was best she didn't know, as he was keeping it from her. But she couldn't help but wonder as to what he was talking about? Was there something potentially dangerous around this area?

"AMU-CHII! COME HELP SET UP OUR TENT OF WIN!" Yaya's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she ran over to help her friends set up their tent for the weekend.

* * *

**Whew…I can't believe that took me 3 days to write. But it was my mom's boyfriend's fault. He interrupted me TWICE! So then I got writers block for a while and yeah…**

**IN any case, um….not much to say about this chapter. But I have now decided that I'm not going to do really long A/Ns and such. Reason being, I think like mostly all of you skip them to get to the actual chapter. SO instead, I'm going to post all that magical goodness in a little blog on my website, for those who actually WANT to read the information. **

**So the link for my website is on my fan fiction profile and I will blog a bit about this chapter, just thoughts and such, then I'll do the next chapter completely. If you're actually going to follow along with my blogs, let me know! It's nice to know who wants to read those things.**

**Well until the next chapter, which I will try to get up as soon as possible. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Too inconsistent with my updating eh? Sorry.**

**Uh… to hear rantings and blabberings of the chapter and such, go to my website. It's smallvillegirl2(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Thanks to all the awesome reviewers! (Trying to shorten the A/Ns, so names have been cut. You know who you are though!)**

**Onto chapter….what chapter am I on?….9! Onto chapter nine!

* * *

**

_CHAPTER NINE_

After the 'tent of win' had been set up, and the boys were finished with their tent, everyone started to look around the area to find firewood. Utau however, refused, as did Rima, and Yaya was too busy bouncing around to pick anything up remotely useful, so it was left up to the rest of them.

Rima looked around. "Hey, where's the bathroom?"

"Find a tree!"

"EW!"

Tadase chuckled and went up to her. After a few minutes, they left into the forest. Everyone who had been collecting firewood came back and sat down. Nadeshiko smiled. "Tadase sure is a great guy."

"Yeah…but if he touches my girlfriend, he's dead…then fired!"

Nadeshiko shook her head at her twin but laughed all the same. "I don't think he'd take Rima away from you Nagihiko. He has a girl he likes."

This made everyone else turn to the purple haired female. Amu was the first to speak. "He likes a girl?"

"Yes. I asked him about it the other day, and he said he did. I don't know who, as he wouldn't tell me. He did ask me not to tell you guys, as you'd probably ask him who it is."

Amu heard Tadase growl lightly and cuss in the distance. She giggled. She could hear him and Rima coming back from wherever they had gone. "_So you like someone do you? What about Hikari's number one rule not to fall in love?"_

"_Well what about you? You're just as guilty as I am!"_

Amu was going to reply, but knowing he was right, she kept her mouth shut. Rima and Tadase came into the clearing a minute later.

"Found a bathroom?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Tadase built one."

The girls laughed and the boys shrugged, knowing that they would just go in the bush, not really caring who saw them. Tadase took everyone's luggage out of the van and handed it to them. Then everyone went in their tents and set up their stuff. When the girls came out, they saw a shirtless Tadase chopping some logs they had brought. All the girls couldn't help but stare, while Nagihiko and Kukai were glaring at the shirtless man.

"Hey Tadase!"

The man in question turned to the hyperactive young teenager. "Yeah?"

"YOU'RE REALLY HOT!"

Tadase raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Why thank you Yaya-chan. I'm glad someone thinks so."

Yaya bounced off somewhere, dragging Kukai along with her. He was reluctant to leave Utau behind, so she tagged along. Rima wanted to be with Utau, so she went after her, and Nagihiko went after Rima. Nadeshiko went off after her twin, which just left Amu and a shirtless Tadase. Amu just couldn't bring herself to follow them. She was upset, but she didn't know why. She seated herself on a rock and looked out into the forest. It was only the axe dropped beside her that alerted her of Tadase standing beside her. "You look upset."

"I feel upset. I don't know why though."

"Could it have something to do with Ikuto?"

"…Maybe…Like I said, I don't know."

Tadase sighed. "I should probably tell you that your hair will be back to black Sunday night."

"What!"

"Yeah…Our hair completely rejects dye after about a week and a few days. Trust me, I know. I tried dyes before I switched to this wig."

Amu frowned and looked over at the pile of wood he had chopped, including what little sticks they had brought as well. "I think we have enough wood to last us a month."

Tadase said nothing, just looked at her. It started to creep her out ever so slightly, but at the same time, she kind of liked it. _But it's not like when Ikuto stares at me…wait…did I really just think that? What's wrong with me?_

After a few more minutes of the silence and stares, he finally spoke. "I think you'd look good with black hair. Show me before you re-dye it, okay?"

Amu nodded, wondering why he's want to in the first place, but shrugged it off. Then a thought occurred to her. "Hey do you have a picture of when you were human?"

Tadase dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and flipped to a picture at the very end. He handed the wallet over to Amu. "It's not like there's much difference between then and now."

Amu looked at the picture. It was old, taken by what Amu assumed was an instant camera. He was standing beside a young girl that looked like Utau and two adults. "This is your family?"

"Yeah…my sister, Yuuki, and my mother and father."

Amu looked over to see his pained expression. "You sister would still be alive wouldn't she? It's only been 50 years."

"…My entire family was murdered."

"O-Oh…I'm so sorry."

He waved it off. "It's okay. What's past is past."

Amu felt terrible for bringing up a hurtful subject. "You looked really good back then."

He smiled lightly. "Are you saying that I'm ugly now."

"Yes, you're very very ugly," Amu rolled her eyes and smiled.

Tadase faked a pout and Amu laughed. Everyone came back with Yaya thrown over Kukai's shoulder. "Aw come on! I just wanted to go pet the squirrel! It looked lonely."

"I'm sure it'll find a friend in the woods. But it's getting dark and I know our parents would kill me if anything happened to you."

Yaya pouted. "You're no fun Kukai!"

"How about we all go on a hike tomorrow? It's getting dark right now, so we should start a fire and then make dinner. Tadase, could you make a fire please?"

Tadase nodded and began to get to work. Amu smiled as she watched him work. He was truly was a good person.

_But he messed up your relationship with Ikuto._

_Shut up conscience!_ _No one asked you!_

Within a few minutes, the fire was crackling and everyone was roasting hot dogs. They were laughing and joking about random things, until they heard a crash and a loud squeak coming from inside the camper. Amu and Tadase looked at each other then at the camper. Tadase was the one who got up to investigate. He went inside and closed the camper. Amu heard him sigh "_Amu, I need you."_

"I-I'm gonna go check out what that was…see if he needs help."

She got up and left, hearing a "Oooo! I think she likes him!" from Yaya.

Rima snorted. "Yeah, and big foot is right behind you."

Yaya screamed as Amu went into the camper. Closing the door behind her, She saw a pot in Tadase's hand. Miki came flying over to her, landing on her shoulder and hiding in her hair. " What happened?"

"Dunno. I think they knocked over this pot. It might have hit her."

Amu sighed and petted Miki's head. "Where's Kiseki?

Tadase put the pot away and sighed. "He flew out when I opened the door. He's hiding in a tree."

"We need to hunt soon…," the craving, the craving for the thick red liquid that her body desired, was backed and burning the back of her throat. Tadase nodded, his hands gripping the table, almost enough to break it. Amu looked up to his face. "Didn't you go out yesterday?"

Tadase closed his eyes and shook his eyes. "Mrs. Fujisaki needed me to do a lot of things…I never had the chance. She was in the car with me, along with her personal maid, and by the time everything was done, it was morning.

Amu grasped his hand. He looked at her questioningly, but his shoulders became more relaxed and his gaze softened. She let go of his hand and smiled. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you. Hikari has been teaching you to use a calming technique, hasn't she?"

"Yeah…B-But we should get back…they probably already think we're doing weird things in here." She opened the door and her friends all turned their attention to her. Amu came out of the camper, and Miki flew off. "_Stay close."_

She walked back to her friends and sat down. Everyone's attention seemed to follow her.

"What'd you two do?"

"I think what Yaya means is, What happened?"

"No Naddy, I mean-" she was silenced by Nadeshiko's hand.

Tadase took his seat. "A pot fell over. Then we got into a quiet argument about how to store pots properly."

"Yep, and I won. Pots should be near the ground, not above the stove."

"Yeah, whatever."

Amu turned to Nadeshiko and started an entirely different conversation. Then it was time for smores. Yaya went a little overboard with the smores, and ended up having an upset stomach. Finally, everyone was tired and headed off to bed. Tadase left to the waterfall to get a bucket of water to dump over the fire while everyone got changed and ready for bed. There was a little bit of hushed conversations between the girls before they fell asleep. Amu was still awake, making sure that he friends were asleep before changing back into her regular clothes and sneaking out of the tent. Tadase was waiting for her on the steps to the camper with Miki and Kiseki. Miki flew to her instantly and took her spot on Amu's shoulder.

"Shall we go?"

Amu nodded and they sped off together. Since Amu was faster, Tadase was behind her the entire time. When they finally found some deer, the bats took them down instantly. Tadase got a bigger one, while Amu only needed a smaller one. When they were done, Amu wiped the blood off from her mouth. "The deer here taste different."

Tadase said nothing. Amu looked up at him. He was staring wide-eyed into the trees. Amu turned around to see all her friends staring back at them, shock plastered on all their faces.

_Oh shit!_

Amu smiled weakly at them. "H-Hey guys. W-What's going on?"

No one said anything for a good minutes. Utau and Yaya were the ones to break the silence with an ear splitting shriek. It sounded as if someone was murdering the two. Kukai and Nagihiko kept an iron grip on their girlfriends, Nagihiko also holding his sister, and Kukai grasping Yaya. Amu and Tadase winced. Rima took a step back, Nagihiko moving with her. Nadeshiko just stood there, eyes wide. The screams stopped due to lack of breath.

"Come on guys…,"Amu took a step forward. "it's still me."

Everyone took a step back. Yaya let out a terrified squeak and clung onto Kukai's arm. Miki landed on Amu's shoulder, nuzzling her head. Amu patted her head gently.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"A bat."

Utau shuddered and curled closer to Kukai. Nadeshiko hadn't moved from where she stood, still staring in the same place. Amu took two steps forward, causing Yaya and Utau to run away. Kukai ran after them. Nagihiko looked like he wanted to get Rima out of there, but he couldn't leave his sister behind. Rima took off, but Nagihiko was rooted to the spot. He was torn between his girlfriend and his sister. Finally Nadeshiko spoke. "So it was you…"

Amu was confused. "What?"

"Not you. HIM!" Nadeshiko pointed an accusing finger towards Tadase.

Amu looked over at Tadase, who was facing the ground. "It was an accident…I didn't mean to-"

"YOU KILLED OUR GRANDFATHER!"

Nagihiko stared at his sister in shock and confusion. Amu whirled around to face Tadase completely; shock and rage clear in her eyes. "YOU DID WHAT!"

Tadase winced and looked at her. Amu could see the pain reflected in his eyes. "It was an accident, I swear I would have never done it on purpose."

"I know…You're Hikari's pupil."

She believed him. She didn't think it was in Tadase to kill a human being. But she wanted the full story first. Amu looked to Nadeshiko who looked furious. "HOW CAN YOU AGREE WITH HIM!"

Nagihiko was looking confused still, and hurt at the same time. Their grandfather's death was a touchy subject, and to find out that Tadase had been behind it caused him to feel rage.

Amu looked to her friend. "Nadeshiko, calm down…please…let him explain."

Nadeshiko opened her mouth, but then closed it again. Tadase took that as a sign to talk.

"I was hunting deer at the time. I was nearer to the house than I usually am, because I didn't have a lot of time. I was chasing after a fantastic smelling deer. When I went to pounce…your grandfather stepped out from behind a bush. My mind was so clouded by the lust for blood-you know as well as I do how that feels Amu-that…I didn't realize I had turned on your grandfather…I didn't realize until it was too late. I was so upset, but I couldn't get caught. So I had to pretend like I knew nothing. But I assure you, every day I wish I could take it back, or trade my life for his."

If vampires could cry, Amu was sure he'd be in tears. His eyes held so much anguish in them, it was impossible to keep eye contact. Amu walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're comforting this monster?"

"He's not a monster! It was an accident! And if he's a monster, than so am I!"

Nadeshiko looked surprised then she glared at them both. "Fine then. You're just as much of a monster as he is."

Once that was said, she turned, grabbing Nagihiko's shaking arm and ran back to the camp. Amu watched her friends leave and felt the prick of a tear in the corner of her eye. She knew Tadase couldn't cry, but for some strange reason, she could still cry at times. She stared at the spot in which Nadeshiko had just been standing, before collapsing to her knees. Tadase grabbed her arm and yanked her to hear feet.

"Come on, we've got to go back."

"GO BACK? ARE YOU SERIOUS? THEY HATE US! MORE IMPORTANTLY, THEY HATE ME! THEY THINK I'M A MONSTER!"

Tadase winced at the loudness of her voice, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Maybe it'll be better when we get back."

Amu tried to squirm out of his grasp but it didn't work. So she just let him carry her to the camp ground. When they got their, they noticed that all of Amu's things had been thrown out of the tent. "You call this better?"

"I said maybe."

Tadase put her on the ground. Amu glared at him. "Well that's just great! Now I'm probably going to have to move away and change schools. I'll have to leave everyone who's close to me behind!"

"You'll be graduating soon. Trust me, for our kind, time goes by quickly.

"You don't get it! Nadeshiko and them are my best friends! My ONLY friends. They're all I have! If I don't have them, I'll be miserable my whole life!"

"Well…just think of it this way. You're going to outlive them anyway, so what does it matter?"

Amu brought her hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Tadase placed a hand to his cheek and stared at her in surprise.

"Don't you EVER say that again."

She turned and ran off into the night. She didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to go somewhere. Her odd tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. She ran and ran for what seemed like forever. Finally she stopped and looked around. She had managed to end up in that strange black patch of forest. Miki caught up with her and sat on her shoulder. Amu glanced around, but didn't see anything too special. Just then a thick dark mist surrounded her feet. Amu froze and looked ahead.

A tall dark figure was gliding towards her.

* * *

**Leaving it there. Reviews are welcome. And to those anonymous reviews, leave your email so I can reply! I always reply to my reviewers. Now, I'm off to blog about this chapter…**

**If you see any spelling mistakes, LET ME KNOW!  
**

**Until next time, which is hopefully soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Eh, hate on me for not updating. Going through a lot of stuff. Lifes hard and just keeps getting harder. Oh well. Things will brighten up.**

**Again, smallvillegirl2(dot)webs(dot)com is my blog spot, so go there for rants. There'll be a good one up and coming. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! And thanks for putting up with my inconsistency, I know I fail.**

**Onto the chapter! (Recap is underlined and slanted!)

* * *

**

_A tall dark figure was gliding towards her._

Amu tried to move, but it felt like her feet were glued to the ground. She felt Miki leave her shoulder and fly away. _Please be going to get help Miki…_

Amu closed her eyes then opened them to see the figure had stopped a foot away from her. "W-Who are you?"

A deep laughter was heard and the figure drew back his hood. Amu stared in horror at the sight in front of her. This man looked in his late twenties. His hair was black and greasy and his eyes were as black as his hair. The man was pale; almost white as paper. His fangs were protruding out from his mouth. Amu couldn't help but notice how sharp they were.

"It's not important who I am, but who are you?" his voice was smooth and calming, but creepy none the less.

"I-I'm not going to tell you until you tell me your name!"

"Hm, well then I guess we'll be here all night then."

The man laughed, sending a shiver up Amu's spine. She had never been more scared of someone in her entire life. Suddenly, she heard braches breaking and saw a figure running out of the trees to her right. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Amu's heart thundered and she turned her head to see the one person she thought she'd never see again. Ikuto was glaring daggers at the cloaked man. He just smiled at Ikuto. "Aw look, young love. How sweet."

The man took a step closer and put a hand on Amu's shoulder. Ikuto snarled. "Hands off!"

The man chuckled. "My my, you have such a temper," he removed his hand from Amu's shoulder and smiled. "There, happy now?"

"No. Let her go."

"Alright, alright. I wouldn't want to get in a fight with a Tsukiyomi," the mist left from around Amu's ankles and she was able to move again. She moved over to where Ikuto was and Ikuto wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. "Well, you're no fun. So long my dear, I look forward to seeing you again. And goodbye to you…Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

With that, he was gone from sight. Amu scanned the area to make sure he really was gone. Ikuto started walking backwards, pulling Amu with him. Once they were out of the black part of the forest Ikuto stopped. Amu opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when Ikuto pulled her into a tight hug. Amu gasped and froze.

_Why is he doing this? I thought he hated me? But…if he hated me, why would he come save me? Wait, why was he even here in the first place? Did he come…to find me?_

"I-Ikuto, a-are you okay?"

Ikuto released her and looked her in the eye. "No, I'm not."

Amu looked at him _He's mad at me. _"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"No. I'm more mad at myself then I am at you."

"Huh? Why is that? It's not like you could have known I was here, or in danger…how did you know by the way?"

"I saw Miki fleeing from that area. I was in the area for some hunting and…well I also came to see you."

"W-Why?"

"Never mind about it," he began walking back towards where her campsite was. "You coming or not?"

Amu nodded and rushed to walk beside him. Subconsciously, she grabbed onto his sleeve. Ikuto looked down at her, but her eyes were trained to the forest in front of her. Her mouthed moved and if it was anyone else they wouldn't have heard her at all. "Why did he come save me."

She was talking to herself but Ikuto couldn't help but find a need to answer her. He led her to the left, away from the campsite. Amu didn't seem to notice at all. She just kept muttering things to herself. Finally, when he was a good distance away, he stopped. Amu hadn't noticed and bumped into him. This snapped her out of whatever trance she had been in, and she looked up at where her hand was. She let go of him and looked away. "Sorry."

Ikuto didn't pay attention to her words. "You want to know why I saved you? Why I came here to see you?"

He turned around and cupped her cheek with one of his hands. He leaned in and their lips connected. Amu's eyes were wide, but his were closed. She ended up closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. She was happier than she had ever been before. When they parted he looked her in the eyes. " Did that answer your question?"

Amu shook her head. "I-I think you need to show me again."

Ikuto smirked and they kissed again. This time his hands went to her waist. Hers were still around his neck. They deepened the kiss slightly then Ikuto licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth shyly and his tongue darted in, greeting hers. Their tongues slid across each other again and again. They never need to breath, but they broke apart anyway. " Do you get it now?"

Amu nodded and Ikuto smiled down at her. Although she was happy, half of her was screaming at her about Tadase. She knew that Ikuto was the one she wanted to be with, but was she really making the right choice. She looked up at him and saw his smile and knew she wasn't making a mistake.

He jumped up to hover, reaching out a hand for her to take. "I'll take you back to your camp," Amu grasped his hand and was lifted into the air. They flew off towards the campsite hand in hand. He stopped when they got there. "I have to leave you here. Goodbye Amu. I'll come visit you when you get back."

Amu kissed his cheek before diving towards the campsite. She landed on the ground softly and looked around. She could tell that her friends had gone to sleep already. But she couldn't sense where Tadase was. She looked around but didn't see him at all. A noise behind her made her turn to see him coming out of the woods. A few cuts on his face.

"TADASE! Are you okay? What happened?"

He saw her and let out a relieved sigh. She ran over to her and enveloped her into a crushing hug. "Thank god."

She blinked a few times but then hugged him back. "W-What happened to you?"

He released her and sighed. "Miki came to get me in a frantic state. I knew that meant you were in danger. I ran after your scent and came across the black forest…but…_he_ found me and we got into a fight. I was lucky I escaped with just a few cuts. How'd you get out?"

"O-Oh….um…I-Ikuto found me. He saved me."

Tadase nodded. She could tell by the look on his face, he wasn't amused, but he was obviously thankful that she was okay. "Right. Well, it's time for you to sleep. You can sleep in the camper. There's a bed in there for you."

Amu grabbed her things and then headed towards the camper. She threw her things in but didn't go inside. She shut the door and spun around to face Tadase. "I was an explanation. Who was that? Why was everything black? Why couldn't I move when there was mist around my feet?"

"I'm not allowed to say anything. Hikari told me not to. I'm sorry."

"Would he have killed me? Tell me that."

"Possibly…He probably would have tortured you THEN killed you. He's evil and you need to stay far far away from the black part of the forest. That's all I'm telling you."

"B-But he knew Ikuto by name! What about that?"

"It's time for you to sleep Amu."

Amu knew she wasn't getting any more information out of him. "Well what about you?"

"I had that potion that allowed me to never sleep again. I'm not worried about it," he opened the door and shoved her in. "Now get changed and go to sleep. Miki and Kiseki are out here with me, so don't worry about her."

Amu sighed and Tadase closed the door. She quickly changed. It was dark outside, but she could still see. She hopped into the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep came almost instantly, showing her how tired she really was. Tadase waited a good ten minutes before he opened the door. "Amu, are you awake?"

No answer. He walked in and closed the door behind himself. He sat down beside her and brushed her hair out of her face. Suddenly he hair changed from pink to black. _Well…she won't be happy about that. It's a day early. _

Amu muttered something in her sleep, but Tadase didn't quite catch it. He signed and leaned forward. His lips brushed against her forehead lightly then pulled back abruptly. _What am I doing! She doesn't feel the same way._

"Thanks…..Ikuto…."

Tadase sighed, having his thoughts confirmed. Amu moved slightly and muttered things again. "Tadase…"

He smiled and shook his head. He got up and left the camper.

"You are in so much trouble."

Tadase froze…he knew that voice all too well._ Crap._

He turned and saw Hikari standing in front of the fire. Her arms were crossed and she looked pissed. _Not good, not good. Not good._

"Uh…hi Hikari. What brings you here?"

"Oh…a little kitty came to visit me. So I think you know why I'm here," she glared at him. "I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER AND MAKE SURE SHE WAS SAFE!"

That yell was loud enough to wake up the humans. Amu, however, was so tired that she didn't even stir. The girls were all scared and the boys were listening intently. They all stayed silent.

"I'm sorry! I tried to do my best! We had some problems…"

"LIKE WHAT! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! HER LIFE IS ALREADY RUINED ENOUGH!"

"Do you mind not being so loud? It hurts my ears and I don't want Amu to wake up."

"Fine…but you better explain yourself."

"Okay. Well everything was fine. Then we went out hunting. I guess we didn't go very far from the campsite because Amu's friends followed and they saw us drinking the deers' blood. Well, some things were said and Amu was upset. We got back and all her things were thrown out of the tent. She ran away and ended up in _his_ part of the woods. I-I went to go save her…but Ikuto got there first. She's save at least, and that's all that matters."

"Yes, and that's why I'm not killing you," there was silence for a moment then Hikari spoke again. "Can you ladies, and gentlemen, come out please. I'd like to talk to you."

Yaya screamed lightly. Nadeshiko bit her lip and reached out a hand to the zipper. Rima put her hand on Nadeshiko's shoulder. She looked at Rima and nodded. "I have to do this."

"Be careful."

Hikari sighed. "I'd like ALL of you to come out please."

Nadeshiko nodded. "Come on."

Utau looked at her like she was crazy. "What makes you so sure that they won't kill us?"

"We promise not to hurt you. I just need to talk to you. Come on, the boys are already out here."

Nadeshiko gulped and undid the zipper of the tent. She grabbed Rima's hand and pulled her out. Rima grabbed Utau's hand and Utau grabbed Yaya's hand. When all four girls were outside, they were standing in front of two vampires. There was no wind in the air tonight, but the girls shivered. The boys were standing beside their tent. They went to their respective girlfriends and Nagihiko made sure that he was beside his sister as well. Yaya grasped onto Kukai, crushing his arm.

"Hello, my name is Kuro Hikari."

"H-Hi…I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

Hikari smiled, showing her fangs. Yaya squeaked and hid her face in Kukai's shoulder. Hikari stopped smiling. "Sorry."

Tadase grunted and hovered in the air. He sat cross-legged and stared at the girls.

"W-What did you need to talk to us about?"

"I'd like to apologize for what I did. It's my fault that your friend has been changed into what she is now."

Yaya screamed. "Y-YOU BIT HER!"

Both Hikari and Tadase winced. "Please try not to be so loud. Our ears a sensitive."

Hikari jumped up to hover cross-legged too. "But, to answer your question, that will take some time."

Everyone nodded and Hikari explained all about how Amu was changed.

"So…she's a vampire now?"

"Vampira. And yes, I'm sorry."

The group didn't say anything for a while then the camper door banged open. Amu came out and looked from Hikari and Tadase to her friends.

No one paid her much attention. Rima spoke up. "So how long ago was that?"

"Oh…I'd say a about a week or two."

"Like…when we got her to go into the forest?"

"That's correct. By the way, that was very irresponsible of your girls."

"She's been like that for almost two weeks…But…how does that work?

Amu was slightly confused by all this. "Can someone tell me what's going on? Hikari, what are you doing here? You promised you wouldn't follow me."

"I know, and I didn't. I came to see if you were okay. I had a little visit from a kitty. If that didn't happen, I would have never know what a bad babysitter Tadase is."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Hikari pushed him so he was floating upside down and cross-legged. Tadase growled and attempted to right himself. Amu walked over and flipped him upside right.

"Thanks…"

Amu ignored him and turned to her friends. She could see the fear in their eyes. She sighed and turned to Hikari. "Hikari, you can see that I'm not wanted here anymore. Can we just pretend I got eaten by a bear so I can live with you?"

"NO!"

Amu turned around to the person who spoke. It was Nadeshiko, and that's what shocked her the most.

"So what, you want a monster to stay in town?"

Nadeshiko winced at the harshness of Amu's tone. "You're not a monster. I'm sorry for calling you that. You too Tadase."

Amu nodded, slightly smiling.

"Can you handle keeping her secret? If not, I can wipe your minds."

The group gasped and Yaya squeaked yet again. Amu winced. "Yaya…please stop squeaking."

"S-Sorry…"

Miki flew off the tree she had been in and landed on Amu's shoulder. Yaya screamed and fell over.

Tadase covered his ears. "PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!"

Kukai helped Yaya back up and Amu took a cautious step forward. No one moved. Rima was looking at Miki. "So do all vampires have bats?"

"That's correct. The council of myth assigns one to every vampire and vampira at birth…or creation."

Miki squeaked happily and snuggled against Amu's neck.

"So this is your bat?"

Amu nodded and took another small step towards her friends. None of them moved, they were too busy looking at the creature on Amu's shoulder. "Her name is Miki."

She moved forward again, slowly. Nadeshiko noticed this. "Why are you moving so slowly."

"I'm seeing how far I can get before you run away."

Nadeshiko frowned. Suddenly she ran forward and embraced Amu in a hug. Yaya gasped, her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Rima and Utau's eyes were blank. Nagihiko look at his sister with worry, and Kukai was wincing in pain from Yaya's grip. Rima smiled to herself and ran over to join Nadeshiko. Nagihiko came with her. They embraced Amu as well. Yaya's mouth was wide open.

"ARE YOU NUTS! SHE COULD KILL YOU!"

"Does she look like she's going to hurt us?" She's been like this for almost two weeks. She hasn't harmed us yet has she?"

Utau looked at Nadeshiko and walked over to the group hug. She joined in. Kukai wanted to go with her, but Yaya was holding him back. The girls beckoned her over and Kukai turned to her. "It'll be okay Yaya. She's not going to hurt you."

Yaya let go of Kukai and he walked over to join the hug. Yaya hesitated for a while before giving in and glomping the group. They all crashed to the ground and laughed. Tadase and Hikari smiled lightly, then Hikari thought of something.

"_I need you to come with me Tadase. Amu, don't listen."_

"_I won't…"_

Hikari grabbed Tadase and dragged him as far away from the site as possible. When she stopped, she turned to face him. "You're breaking my rule, Tadase."

"What rule? I don't kill people!"

"No…the one about falling in love."

"I haven't broken that rule!"

"Yeah right, and I'm Jesus."

"Okay fine! But it's just a crush, it'll go away! Besides, she liked that Tsukiyomi brat."

"Hm…maybe."

Tadase scowled at her. "Look, I don't see what the big deal is. Even if I did fall in love, who are you to tell me that I can't be in love?"

"I'm not saying you can't be in love, just no with her."

"Now you're telling me who I can and can't fall in love with. Nice."

"Come on, I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt her!"

"So what? Are you planning to marry her? Have kids?""W-Well….I dunno….maybe…if she wanted to….but she loved Ikuto!"

Hikari sighed and shook her head. "Well, just don't do anything to hurt her. Or I WILL kill you."

"I won't. Like I said, she doesn't even like me anyway. Why don't you have a chat with her!"

Hikari chuckled a bit and started walking back to the camp.

"Oh, and one more thing Hikari."

"Yes?"

"Why can't I tell her about Neikan*?"Hikari closed here eyes. "Because some things are better left unsaid."

She jumped into the air and flew off towards her house.

* * *

**Alright. Decent enough chapter…I suppose… could have written more, but I want to get as many chapters as possible in here.**

*** - Neikan means Wicked, treacherous. I thought it was perfect.  
**

**So, sorry for taking FOREVER with this…**

**Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! I know it's been a whole...over two weeks since I've updated, I'm sorry, I've been busy. If you want to know why, my blog will always have the information you are seeking. **

**Onto the chapter~!

* * *

**

Everyone had gone back to bed by the time Tadase got back to the camp. He sat on a rock by the fire and gazed at the burning logs. He was deep in thought when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He sniffed the air and knew who it was instantly.

"What would you like, Nadeshiko-sama."

"I-I'd just like to apologize a little more. I know you didn't mean to kill my grandfather."

Tadase prodded the logs with a stick. "Apology accepted, so don't worry about it. Now shouldn't you go to sleep?"

"Maybe. But why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't sleep. Ever."

"Why? Amu-chan does."

"I know, but I took a special kind of potion to make me stay awake forever. Amu never took the potion and Hikari won't let her until she graduates and moves out of her parent's house."

There was silence, except for the cracking of the flames, for a few minutes.

"You have a bat too, don't you? Hikari said you all have one."

Tadase nodded and whistled. Kiseki came flying down from the tree she was in and hovered beside Tadase. "This is Kiseki."

Kiseki gave a shrill cry than flew towards Nadeshiko. She looked a bit frightened but then regained her courage when the bat stopped in front of her. She reached out a careful hand and petted the bat lightly on the head. He squeaked in joy and nuzzled his head against her palm. He flew up a bit and sat down on Nadeshiko's shoulder.

"I think he likes you. Funny, he doesn't like anyone really."

Kiseki squeaked angrily and moved closer to Nadeshiko. She giggled at Kiseki's affectionate movements and Tadase smiled. Then Kiseki flew off Nadeshiko's shoulder and went into the forest. Again, it was quiet between the two before someone spoke again.

"The girl you like...it's Amu-chan, isn't it?"

Tadase fell backwards and looked at Nadeshiko. She laughed a bit but then her face went straight. Tadase looked away. "Y-Yeah..."

He knew Amu was sleeping so it was alright. As long as Nadeshiko didn't say a word to her friends. He got back up and sat on the rock.

"I figured it was one of my friends, and now with learning all this stuff about vampires and vampira, well I just figured it was Amu-chan."

"Well, you were right. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

Nadeshiko laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. You should tell her yourself."

Tadase sighed and looked at the ground. "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. She has her eyes on that Tsukiyomi brat."

"What is your deal with him anyway? Ikuto-kun is a really nice guy. And...oh...he's a vampire too isn't he?"

"That's right. He came to your school because of Amu. And he's just a regular vampire. He's a half pureblood vampire and half pureblood cat demon. He's very powerful."

"And Amu fell for him?"

"Mhm. Well, I suppose it's hard not to. He can act really nice when he wants to, and he usually gets what he wants anyway, so it wouldn't be hard for him."

Nadeshiko placed a hand on Tadase's shoulder. "Well, there's nothing I can really say, either than I'm not so sure. To be honest, she looks really confused about who she does like. She could like Ikuto-kun, but I believe there is a really good chance that she likes you as well."

Tadase smiled sadly. "Thanks, but I'm not so sure myself," Nadeshiko yawned and Tadase noticed her eyes drooping a bit. "Go to bed, you're tired. And you'll need energy to deal with Yaya tomorrow."

"Right. See you tomorrow, Tadase."

Tadase watched her climb back into her tent before he let out a sigh. He turned to watch the fire again. He always loved the way the flames dances over the logs. It was like a dance of aggression and destruction, but also with a type a beauty that he just couldn't place. Tadase smiled lightly though, he knew things would be different from now on. But he wondered if it would be for the better.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly. Everything was pretty normal accept for Nadeshiko, Yaya and Utau wanting to know what it felt like to fly. Tadase had to take them for a little flight before the freaked and wanted to be put back on the ground.

Amu was also none too happy about her hair being black a day early. She had shouted, "IT'S SO UNFAIR!" loudly when she realized it. Tadase had gotten mad at her for being mad and they didn't speak with each other for a few hours. They made up though, but Amu was still upset about her hair.

Tadase growled. "You look just fine."

They were now on their way back to Amu's house since they had just dropped off the other girls and Kukai.

Amu made a face but then smile. "That was fun."

Nadeshiko smiled. "Yes, it was. We should do it again! But in the spring."

"Really? We could always bring the RV."

"True...well maybe, we'll see."

They reached Amu's house and she got out of the van. She had Miki in her coat pocket, sleeping soundly. Amu grabbed her bags and then shut the door.

Tadase rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Hikari wants us to come tonight."

She nodded and he drove away. Amu sighed and walked into her house. There were a few messages on the answering machine but nothing overly important to her. She carries her things up to her room and dumped them on the floor. She stuck Miki in her cage carefully then flopped on her bed. She grabbed her cell phone and called her hairdresser. She was free so Amu ran down there and got her hair re-dyed pink. She could see that Ishikawa-san wanted to ask her so badly about her hair, but she kept her mouth shut. When Amu's hair was finally pink again, she ran home and ate some dinner. Once she was done dinner, she wrapped up the remains and threw them in the fridge.

_I need a shower...badly._She walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. It occurred to her then, that someone else was in the house.

* * *

**Leaving it there~! I'll update again soon. Maybe in under a week. We'll see. So yeah, just have fun with this. Whoever could be in her house? **

**lol lets just deem this a filler chapter. Maybe an omake chapter? LOL idk.  
**

**I am really sorry its a short chapter. I just wanted to leave it there. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay...so...uh...I haven't been very reliant on my updating...and uh...I have a good reason. **

**...I went so off script, I lost track of where I was going...so uh...yeah...I was thinking of just leaving it as temporary hiatus but then I thought that that would make me a HUGE bi-witch, so I decided to give it a shot and try! I mean, it's not like I have writers block, I have been writing. But no one here wants to hear about my OCs on fanfiction, so I don't update ^^. In any case, rant on other reasons why I haven't been on and other things at my blog at smallvillegirl2(dot)webs(dot)com. **

**In any case, on to the story!~ Recap in italics and underlined.

* * *

**

_She walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. It occurred to her then, that someone else was in the house._

Not only was the person-whoever they were- in her house, but in her shower! She crept up the stairs and thought about grabbing a baseball bat. _No, that's dumb. I'm a vampira, a simple human can't hurt me._ She forgot about the baseball bat idea and walked into the bathroom. She could see the silhouette of a man in her shower. She thought that she should open the door, but brushed the thought away in fear of what she might see.

She took a second once in the bathroom to think about the situation. So someone, a man, was in her shower, and she had no idea who he was, or what he was doing there, either than getting clean. She also realized that what she was smelling was not a human, but a vampire. She knew the smell once she thought about it and frowned. What in the hell was he doing in her house? Not to mention her shower! The water stopped and she saw him grab a towel. The door to the shower opening and a smirking Ikuto walked out of the steam with wet hair and a towel around his waist.

Amu couldn't help but stare. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd come to see you when you got home."

"I meant in my shower!"

Ikuto shrugged. "Mine broke."

"Well that's no reason to use mine! Get yours fixed!"

Ikuto walked closer to the younger female and she backed up. Eventually she backed up into the wall._ Crap..._ Ikuto chuckled and placed his hands on either side of her head. He moved his face a bit closer to hers. She could feel his hot breath ghosting across her face. She turned away from his gaze and looked to the corner of the room. He placed a hand on her face and turned it towards his. Her eyes met his and she instantly felt like melting. His chalybeous eyes glistened in the incandescent light of the bathroom. His thumb traced circles on her cheek. The longer their eyes stayed connected, the more she wanted to press her lips to his. She fought back the urge well, telling herself that it wasn't right, that even though she had feelings for him, she wasn't sure about it.

After a few minutes, Ikuto dropped his hands and moved away smiling. "Now, if you don't mind leaving, my towel has fallen off and I need to get dressed.

The words didn't register at first but then her eyes were as wide as saucers. She sped out of the room as fast as she could and hid herself in her room. Ikuto snorted in amusement and looked down at the towel that was still firmly wrapped around his waist.

Amu was currently in a corner with her faced smashed into her pillow. She was so embarrassed! If she had looked down for even a second she would have seen his- she didn't even want to think about it! The door to her room opened and she heard laughing. "You do know that was just a joke right?"

Amu gasped and her head shot up to look at her house guest. He was leaning against her door frame with the biggest grin on his face that he had ever seen. She was very furious at that moment and shot the pillow directly at his face with perfect aim. He caught it right before it reached his face and laughed. Amu was standing now with her hands balled into fists. "Get out of my house!"

Ikuto pushed himself away from the door and with lightning speed, ran over to her and tackled her back onto the floor. He hovered over her before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. It was quick, but it still put her on cloud number nine. He got up when he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it."

With a wink he walked out of the room. Amu laid there on the ground before shooting up and running out of her room and down the stairs just in time to see Ikuto opening the door to reveal one of the worst people to be on her doorstep.

"T-Tadase-kun! What brings you here?"

Amu pushed Ikuto out of the way of the door. Ikuto stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head. Tadase was visibly upset, so upset he was shaking. "What is _HE_ doing here?"

"I used her shower, since mine is broken."

"I didn't ask you!" Tadase snapped before turning his eyes to Amu. "Hikari said that she doesn't need us anymore for tonight. It was a false alarm."

With nothing more to say, Tadase turned around and walked away. Amu felt like calling after him, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Ikuto pulled her back and closed the door. "You did that on purpose, didn't you Ikuto?"

He said nothing and let go of her. He walked up back to her room, she followed. By the time she got there, he was on her balcony, watching Tadase fade into the distance. "Ikuto, what's wrong?"

He looked down at her. "Nothing. I have to go now."

Ikuto jumped into the air and flew away. Amu stared in the direction from which he left._ Why are the guys I know such weirdos. Even Kukai and Nagihiko are odd. _Amu sighed, closing the balcony door behind her and walked back downstairs to watch some TV. It was dark by the time her doorbell rang again. She could smell that it was Nadeshiko. She got up and opened the door only to have Nadeshiko rush into her arms crying.

"N-Nadeshiko! What's wrong?"

"T-Tadase, h-he hit me!"

Amu blood boiled and boy did she see red. Another knock came at the door and Amu wrenched it open to find Tadase. "Nadeshiko-sama, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Amu was beyond furious. She had every intention of ripping his head off his body. It was the fact she was holding onto Nadeshiko that kept her where she was. Nadeshiko was sobbing into her chest and Amu glared at Tadase. "Go...away."

She had to remain calm, or as calm as possible. Tadase put his hands up and backed away, before turning around and running away. She slammed the door and took Nadeshiko to the couch. She sat her down then sat beside her and wrapped a protective arm around her best friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Nadeshiko sobbed into her friend's shoulder for a while longer. Amu tried to put her hand on hers but she screamed in pain. "Nadeshiko! What? What hurts?"

"M-My arm...I think he broke it!"

Amu swore to murder Tadase next time she saw him. "Want me to put it in a sling?"

Nadeshiko nodded and Amu zoomed off and went into her parents' bathroom. Her mother liked being prepared for anything so she had everything stuffed in various places. Amu grabbed a sling then ran back to Nadeshiko's side. Her crying had settled down some. Amu put the sling on Nadeshiko carefully then sat back down with her. By then, the crying had completely stopped and Nadeshiko just curled up to Amu's side. "Do your parents know you're here Naddy?"

Nadeshiko shook her head. "Nagihiko had a basketball tournament so dad went with him, they'll be gone for a few days, and mom is on a business trip. I had Dogan-san drive me here."

Amu nodded but then the burning in her throat started. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She stopped breathing, and being a vampira, she didn't need to do such things like breathe. However, Nadeshiko noticed. "You okay Amu-chan?"

Amu nodded then winced as the voice in the back of her head started talking.

_**Look, fresh, untainted blood right before you. I'll bet she tastes really good.**_

_No. Go away! I'm not going to drink Nadeshiko's blood._

_**You know you want to~!**_

_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Nadeshiko's voice was almost a whisper. "You're lying to me."

Amu opened her eyes and looked at Nadeshiko. "Yeah, sorry. I need to drink."

"Well go get something to drink. You'll just be in the kitchen."

Amu shook her head and smiled slightly. "Not that kind of thirst."

"What do you...oh...," Nadeshiko stood up and smiled lightly, it looked almost forced but Amu could see some sincerity in it. "You can go, I'll be okay."

Amu shook her head. "No, you're coming with me. Hold on a second," Amu ran up the stairs and opened her closet. Miki was fluttering around in her cage. Amu opened it then took her to the window; she opened it, and then allowed Miki to fly out. "Meet me at Hikari's."

Miki squeaked and flew off. Amu shut the window than ran back downstairs. She picked up Nadeshiko carefully and slipped on her shoes. "Hold on as best you can Nadeshiko, and tell me if you feel like you're slipping. Also, close your eyes."

Nadeshiko nodded and Amu opened the door and ran off towards the forest. Nadeshiko clung onto her best friend with her good arm as Amu sped further away from society. She ran past Jiro, who didn't notice her at all, all the way down to Hikari's house. When Amu stopped, Nadeshiko opened her eyes. Amu put her down and all she could do was stare in awe at her surroundings.

"So this is what you found when you came her the first time?"

"Yep, and I've been here almost every night since then."

She began to walk towards Hikari's house when she heard some yelling. She recognized Hikari's voice, but not what she was saying. She was screaming mainly in French, and Amu didn't know French. She did however get the words 'kill' and 'idiot' out of the conversation, but that was about it. She crossed the bridge with Nadeshiko and walked up to the front porch, ringing the doorbell when she got there. The yelling stopped and the door opened, showing a angry Hikari whose hair was a mess. "Amu-chan, and Nadeshiko-chan. Are you alright Nadeshiko-san?"

Nadeshiko nodded but said nothing. Amu was the one to speak. "We think that Tadase broke her arm."

Hikari growled then pulled the two inside. "Amu, you hunt. Nadeshiko, you come with me. I'll fix your arm."

Hikari grasped onto Nadeshiko's shoulder and led her towards the kitchen. Nadeshiko turned her head to give Amu a panicked look, but Amu mouthed "Don't worry." To her and she nodded. Amu left the house and ran into the forest. Miki was beside her instantly when she stopped. She smiled at her bat lightly than together they found a pack of deer. She caught one quickly than drank from it quickly. Miki had some as well, but not much. Once she was done with the one, she noticed another one laying on the ground writhing in pain. It's leg was visibly broken and it was bleeding out. Amu sighed and Miki bit it. Amu drank that deer's blood as well, just so the poor thing was out of misery. Once she was done, she sped off back to Hikari's house. She walked into the house and down to the kitchen.

No one was there. "Hello?"

"We're in the basement!"

That was Hikari calling to her. Amu looked around confused-as she had looked through all the doors on her first visit to Hikari's house-but then she saw a wall with a crack in it. She opened the crack and saw a flight of steps leaning downwards. She walked down and was met with a foul odour. She saw Nadeshiko sitting in a chair and Hikari working over a cauldron.

Amu laughed. "I thought that witches used cauldrons."

"Don't be silly. Witches don't exist."

Amu rolled her eyes and went over to Nadeshiko. She looked worried. "How are you holding up?"

"I-I'm o-okay."

Amu chuckled and held her friend's good hand. Nadeshiko smiled lightly then Hikari came towards them with a steaming black mug. "Okay Nadeshiko-chan, this is going to taste disgusting, and you'll feel a bit of pain at first, but after a minute of pain, you're arm will be as good as new."

Amu let go of Nadeshiko's hand and watched her friend take the glass. She gulped and drank down all the liquid. As soon as she was done, she made a face. "That's gross!"

"Yes, I know. Sorry," Hikari took the glass and held Nadeshiko's hand. She could tell from the expression on the human girl's face that she was in pain, but she was trying not to scream. "You can scream if you want. We can handle it."

Nadeshiko shook her head and kept her mouth shut. A tear streaked down her face, and then all of a sudden, her face loosened up and she opened her mouth. She breathed out raggedly then smiled. She took her hand out of her sling and waved it around. "My arm feels great! Thank you!"

Hikari smiled. "You're welcome."

Hikari slumped down and Amu gave Hikari a worried look. She helped her mentor up off the ground. "Hey Nadeshiko, can you wait in the living room for me. It's the first door closest to the front door," Nadeshiko nodded and ran up the stairs. Amu slung Hikari's arm around her shoulder and dragged her up stairs. "Are you thirsty?"

"No, I already hunted," Amu made her way through the kitchen, down the hallway and up the other stairs. She walked over to Hikari's bedroom and helped her onto the bed. "Thanks."

"What's wrong Hikari?"

But Hikari fell into an unconscious state. Amu was looking Hikari over, making sure she was still alive, though that seemed rather impossible with her being a vampira. While looking Hikari over, she noticed a bite mark on her wrist.

"That's from making the potion," Amu whipped around and saw Tadase. He was standing in pants but no shirt. Amu had a hard time taking her eyes off his muscular chest. She growled faintly, but Tadase took no notice. "That form of potion requires blood, and a lot of it. When our kind loses blood, we get weak and tired. With a little rest, she'll be fine. Trust me."

"Trust you! You broke my best friend's arm! How am I suppose to trust you?"

"Because it was an accident!"

Then he was gone. Amu sensed where he was headed and gasped. She jumped up and ran down the stairs, she burst into the living room to see Tadase hugging Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was hugging him back. Amu stopped dead in her tracks, scowling. Nadeshiko let go of Tadase and looked at Amu. "It's okay now. I forgave him."

Amu sighed than smiled._ If Naddy can forgive him, than I can too._ Amu nodded but said nothing. Tadase walked over to her, looking at the ground when he reached her. "Can you forgive me too?"

Amu looked like she had to think about it for a second, then smiled and embraced him. He was shocked at her actions but then he smiled _"Thanks."_

"_No problem. But if you EVER hurt her again, I WILL kill you."_

"_I swear it'll never happen again."_

Amu nodded and let go of Tadase. To her surprise, it was harder to stop hugging him than she thought it would be. _What's wrong with me? This is sort of like the kind of feeling I get when I kiss Ikuto..._Amu faced Nadeshiko and smiled. "Well let's go, I'll run you out of here."

Nadeshiko nodded but Tadase stopped her. "I'll do it. I've got the car."

"Alright. See you tomorrow Naddy."

Nadeshiko smiled then Tadase sped off with her in his arms. Miki perched herself on Amu's shoulder and watched her carefully. Amu turned her face to look her bat. "Let's fly home."

She ran outside and jumped into the air. Miki was beside her the entire time as she slowly flew home. She landed on the front porch and entered her house. She got ready for bed and went to bed after that.

* * *

**I wanted this chapter to be longer, as I haven't been the best with updating. But I need to do some plotting before I can do the next bit. It's going to be a bit hard for me to do...but I'll work on it. So anyway! Uh...please review. You can yell at me and call me names for not updating sooner. I'll rant about it in my blog, so go read that if you want to know. 6 cookies for people who actually go read it. **

**Until next time~...which will hopefully be sooner...Oh! and I'm going to have poll on my fanfiction profile. So please vote! Needing the input! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I haven't updated a lot recently, seriously, I've been terrible. But seriously, I have been busy. it's crazy, how busy I am some days. I have school, I'm moving AGAIN, and yadda yadda yadda. Now I will say that this will be the last chapter of this year. I am going away for a while after I move, and I can't bring my computer with me (for obvious reasons, as it isn't a laptop ). So I know it's kinda short, but it's better than nothing I suppose. I wanted to make it longer, but then I wanted the next chapter to be just so...and yeah. I will do my best to make longer chapters in the new year. That is my new years resolution...or it will be!**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. It's got Amuto.

* * *

**

In the morning there was a loud banging sound coming from downstairs. Amu sat up and looked at her clock. There were 10 minutes before school started. _SHIT!_ She quickly threw on her clothes and did her hair as fast as possible. She ran downstairs and grabbed an apple from the kitchen. Finishing it in record time, she slipped her shoes on and ran out the door. On her way out, she almost crashed into Nadeshiko.

"You're late!"

"I know, I know. Now _WE'RE_ going to be late. Jump up and hold on."

Nadeshiko jumped onto Amu's back and then they were off. In a flash they arrived at school. They raced towards the changing room to get ready for gym. Nadeshiko was huffing a little bit, but of course Amu was perfectly fine. Once done changing they walked into the gym and sat down on the benches. The teacher was not yet there, so they bother breathed a sigh of relief. Amu looked over at Ikuto being swarmed by his many fangirls. He caught her staring and gave her a quick smirk and a wink before turning his attention back to the girls in front of him. Some of the girls who weren't beside him were talking about...rather inappropriate things. Like what size his- well Amu blocked them out, embarrassed. Mr. Yu, the principal, came in and the class went silent.

"Class, I have some important news. Ito-sensei is not longer going to be your gym teacher. A new teacher is taking his position from today on. Please welcome Kinjo-sensei."

To Amu and her friends' surprise, Tadase walked into the gym smiling. He walked towards the principal and girls just started whispering up a storm.

"Look at him!"

"He's gorgeous!"

When Tadase arrived beside Yu-sensei, the class quieted down. "Now I know he looks young, but that's because he is in his twenties. This is his first school to be teaching at, so please don't cause him too much trouble."

With that said Yu-sensei patted Tadase on the back and walked away. The whispers started to resume. Amu could hear a heated debate about who was hotter, Ikuto or Tadase. Tadase looked amused by the commotion. Amu just stared at him. _"What are you doing!"_

Tadase smiled towards her._ "Teaching." _Tadase cleared his throat at everyone turned their attention to him. "Good morning students. I'm Kinjo-sensei, but you may call me Tadase if you'd like," more whispers erupted and that caused Tadase amusement to grow. "Alright, so what has Ito-sensei been doing with you guys?"

"Track and field."

Tadase grimaced then beamed at them."Well I really hate track and field personally. It's no fun at all. So today we'll have free time and you can do whatever you desire. Next day I'll decide something more fun. Feel free to come up and tell me something you'd like to do."

The class cheered and ran to the equipment room. Amu stayed seated and watched as Ikuto was pulled off by a few girls. Tadase threw her a quick smile then walked over to his desk. He turned the radio on and the gym was filled with music. Everyone was having fun, but Amu just sat down on the bench. She glared at Tadase almost the entire time, only a few times to make a face at the girls surrounding Ikuto. While she was scowling at Tadase, he looked over at her. With a sigh, he waved her over. She didn't move.

"_If you don't come, I'll fail you."_

Amu growled then walked towards him. There were a few girls surrounding his desk but he politely asked them to leave.

"Why?"

Tadase looked at her. "Why what?"

"Why are you teaching here? And my favourite subject at that too!"

"Calm down. Something happened with Ito-sensei and he was fired. Fujisaki-sama suggested that I get another job since I don't get paid that much from them. I saw this job opening, faked my resume and then was hired on the spot."

Amu frowned at him then sat down on his desk. Tadase stared at her for a while then he looked at the other students. She stuck her hand in front of his face and waved it to get his attention. "Why _this_ job though. You could have gotten any other job you wanted. So why this one?"

"Because...I-I...I wanted to wa-...never mind. Hikari told me it would be fine so I went for it. Plus now I'm here for Nadeshiko-sama and Nagihiko-sama."

Amu sighed and jumped off his desk. The way he was acting was strange. "I happen to like track and field by the way. So you just ruined my favourite sport."

"You'll get over it. Now go do something active or I'll have to give you a bad mark."

Amu snarled lightly then went over to the equipment room. She took out a basketball and then for the rest of the class she played by herself. When class was over she was going into the change room but Tadase pulled her into his office. He sat her down and closed the door.

"Hikari gave me these charms for the room, so not even vampires can hear in here."

"So why am I in here...Kinjo-sensei? What's up with the last name change by the way?"

"Comes with faking the resume. It's more like faking the identity. "

"Right...so I'm here because...?"

"Because I'm telling you why I'm here," Amu smiled lightly then waited, focusing intently on Tadase. Tadase sighed. "I feel the urge to protect you."

Amu began to laugh. Tadase looked hurt but Amu kept giggling. "I'm fine. Nothing can hurt me."

"Except a pureblood."

Amu stopped laughing at glared at Tadase. "Ikuto would never hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! He's a nice guy and he really likes me!"

"Do you want to know another reason I don't trust him?"

"Sure. Enlighten me."

"He's related to that THING that got you in the woods."

Amu's eyes went wide. "W-What?"

"Hayashi Neikan is his name. Hayashi is Ikuto's mother's maiden name. Neikan is Ikuto's uncle."

"H-He never told me...but that doesn't mean he's anything like this uncle! I mean, he's not even full vampire! He's half cat demon too right?"

Tadase sighed and stood up. He placed a hand on Amu's shoulder. "That doesn't matter. I don't trust him at all. He's bad news, stay away from him."

Amu wrenched her wrist out of his grasp and stood up. "You can't tell me what to do! In fact, I'm going to ask him out. If you don't like it, TOUGH!" Amu stormed out of the office in a huff. She changed quickly then walked out of the change room. She closed her eyes but bumped into someone solid. "Tadase if that's you, I swear..."

"No, it's just me."

It was a smooth velvety voice she was hearing. Amu's eyes shot open and there was Ikuto, smirking down at her. "S-Sorry Ikuto..."

"Not a problem," He engulfed her in a hug. "I wanted a hug anyway."

Amu smiled lightly then pushed him off. She began walking towards her locker. Ikuto walked beside her. They walked silently until they reached her locker. "Um...I-Ikuto...d-do...you...wanna...m-maybe..."

Ikuto smirked. "Go out?"Amu nodded, not looking at him. Ikuto chuckled and tilted her chin so she was looking directly at him. "I thought you'd never ask." He kissed her gently and quickly. He smirked at turned around to walk to his next class. "So I'll pick you up tonight at six then. We'll go to a movie and then dinner."

Amu watched him walk away before remembering that she had to put her things away. She did that quickly and just made it to class before her name was called. The day proceeded as normal. Their group hung out in the same spot and ate their lunches. Amu didn't dare bring up the fact she was going out on a date around her friends. They would bug her endlessly, plus Ikuto was right there. He kept smirking at her too, making her all flustered. By the end of the day, when she was walking home with Nadeshiko, she was so nervous about this date, she could barely concentrate on what Nadeshiko was saying.

"-I can't believe he didn't say anything to me though! He's my driver after all! I mean jeez. Tanaka is probably going to pick me up now, until we get his schedule all figured out. Hey...are you even listening to me?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Just kind of half here."

Nadeshiko sighed as they rounded the corner. As expected, Tanaka was waiting for Nadeshiko in front of Amu's house. As soon as her friend left, she raced into her house and started her homework. She was finished quickly, and then ran upstairs to have a shower, get dressed and do her hair. At exactly six o'clock, the doorbell rang. Amu rushed to open the door. Ikuto was standing there in casual attire, dark gray skinny jeans and a blue and black hoodie. Amu always secretly had a thing for boys with an emo fashion. She herself was wearing white skinny jeans and a ruffled black top. She smiled, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her coat, and walked out of her house, locking the door behind her. Amu walked right beside Ikuto, not looking at him. She mainly looked at the ground. She heard him chuckle then was lifted into the air. If she didn't fly regularly, she would have been scared half to death. Since it was fall, it was a little bit darker than it would have been a few weeks ago. They weren't noticed as Ikuto took her high into the clouds.

"I-I can fly myself you know."

"I know."

They continued flying until they reached Koichi. A romance, a comedy, a horror, and an action movie were all playing at the cinema. Amu was allowed to pick the movie, and she chose the comedy. It was hilarious; Amu couldn't stop laughing throughout the entire thing. Ikuto was quiet and somewhat stoic, but every now and then, a smile would grace his face, and Amu would catch a few of them out of the corner of her eye. The movie was an hour and a half, so by the time they got out, it was just about nine.

"Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Sure!"

Ikuto smirked and dragged her into the horror movie. Of course horror movies freaked her out, so she mostly hid in Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto wrapped an arm around her and chuckled. When the movie was over, Amu ran out of the theater-slowly, so she shouldn't make people wonder how she got from one place to another in two seconds-and sat outside until Ikuto came out, smirking.

"Didn't know you were afraid of horror movies Amu."

"S-Shut up!"

Ikuto snickered and wrapped his arms around her. _"I think it's time to hunt."_

Amu nodded. When she looked up, she could almost see the blood lust in his eyes. She grasped his hand and led him to the forest area that was behind the movie theatre. From there, they raced through the forest, far enough away not to be seen, but close enough so that they didn't have to go too far. Ikuto took down his own deer and so did Amu. The neck ended up snapping, so the animal felt little pain. When Amu was finished with the deer she stood up. She had been getting really good at not getting blood on herself when she drank. She examined her clothes and noticed that this was one of the days where she got nothing on her. Amu was about to look for Ikuto, but she was suddenly pushed against a nearby tree. Lips met hers fiercely, and hands held her in place. She knew it was Ikuto, but she had never seen him with such fierceness before. A tongue traced her lip, begging for entrance. Amu opened her mouth to allow the appendage into her moist cavern. Her tongue met his and they slid together, tangling together gently.

When he pulled away, his lips didn't stop, his kissed all the way down to her neck. Amu would have been fine, until she felt his tongue drift against her flesh and hands go up her shirt. She pushed him away and stared. He looked back at her, than ruffled up his hair. "Sorry."

"W-Why d-did you do t-that?"

"I just...couldn't...stop myself."

He turned and ran off, leaving her staring after him.

* * *

**Mhm, leaving it RIGHT there ^^ You know you love me when i do fun things, and then I do crappy things. Hooray for me. Anyway, have a great Xmas and a wonderful New Year. See you sometime. I MAY update before Thursday, if not, well then I'll see you after January 4th!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I know I am the WORST updater EVER! I am so so so so so so so sorry! I've been going through a lot of school related things, as well as some emotional things. I slipped into a depression a while back, so I've been battling with that for about a month or so. Plus one of my best friends has decided she no longer wants to be my friend anymore for rather stupid reasons. So that was a factor to pushing me further down. I didn't hurt myself at all, don't worry. I was just at an emotional low and it was hard to deal with.**

**But I am okay now, but really finding it harder to write. I'm starting to lose a bit of interest in this show, as well we never really got closure on who Amu chose. And now its over...so yeah... But I am DAMN determined to finish this story. And its nearly done too, so I will finish it.**

**Okay so I think I should mention that you Amuto fans are gonna hate me for a bit of this chapter, and I apologize about that, but its part of the story, so I had to do it. But I changed a few things...otherwise it wouldn't have been Amuto.**

**Also, I was diagnosed with ADHD. So if my mind seems kinda...off and everywhere, then that's why. It makes SOO much sense though! **

**So without further adieu, I give you, chapter 14!

* * *

**

Amu was still in a bit of shock, due to what had just happened. She ran home and pondered what had just happened in her head. She was wondering about what Tadase had said before._ "Stay away from him, he's bad news."_

She originally thought he said that because Tadase didn't like Ikuto, but now she wasn't so sure. Was Ikuto really a bad person? He had just tried to suck her blood...or was it something different...? She really couldn't tell at this point and time, but she knew she would have to confront Ikuto about it at school. She walked into her house sighing. Her first date with a boy, and it ended up a disaster...it had been going great though. Amu changed into her pajamas and opened Miki's cage. The window was opened next then Amu hopped into her bed. Tadase's words kept running through her head, _"Stay away from him, he's bad news."_ Because of this, Amu's night was rather restless.

She awoke at 1:00 am and growled, finally tossing her blankets aside and getting out of bed. She heard knocking...coming from downstairs. It made her wonder who would be pounding on her door at one in the morning, but she figured it had to have been a vampire, or Nadeshiko. She slowly moved downstairs and opened the door. The first thing she noticed was that a storm was going on. It was pouring rain and there was lighting. There was very little thunder, which was rare for a storm like this. She suddenly remembered that someone had been knocking at the door and turned to the person on her front step. It was Tadase.

"What are you doing here Tadase?"

"Can I come in?"

"..Yes," his clothes were soaked all the way through, meaning he had been out for more than a few minutes, and he had been walking. He was dripping water onto the hardwood floor. "I'll get you a towel."

She sped off and returned with a few towels and some of her dad's old clothes. She ran back and threw the towel at him. He took it and dried himself off as best he could. Amu held out the clothes. "You can change into these."

She led him to the bathroom and he ducked inside to change. Amu waited outside the bathroom door, just looking at a picture on a wall, but not really seeing it. He came out a few minutes later and smiled weakly at her. "Thanks."

Amu nodded then led him downstairs. She sat him on the couch and looked at him. "What were you doing out in the rain?"

"...Thinking."

Amu decided not to question him about it. Instead she looked at his face; it looked tired, even though she knew he couldn't sleep. He also looked upset, almost depressed. Amu did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened at her touch then relaxed. He slumped against her and closed his eyes. Amu let out a quiet giggle. "Tired?"

Tadase laugh a bit then was silent, and Amu just held him. He pushed away from her and sighed. "Hikari is going to kill me..."

"W-Why?"

He looked away. "I'm breaking her rule."

"W-What rule?"

Tadase shook his head. "Never mind about it."

She looked at him with a worried expression; he was acting so strange to her. She placed a hand on his check, making his eyes snap open. She turned his head to hers and gazed into his pink eyes. "Please, Tadase, tell me what's wro-," that was all she got out before she was silenced by his lips on hers.

His body was turned to hers now and he had a hand on her hip. She was shocked at first, freaked out even, but her instincts took over and her eyes slowly slid shut, deepening the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. They stayed like this for about a minute-though it could have possibly been more in Amu's mind-before Tadase pulled away suddenly. He looked at her in shock for a few seconds before giving her an apologetic look, standing up from the couch, and speeding out of the house. Amu just sat there in shock watching him as he left then staring at the door after he was gone. _What in the hell just happened?_

She touched her fingers to her lips. She was so confused right now. It always felt right when she kissed Ikuto. When her lips were on the blue haired male it felt like breathing, yet it took her breath away. When she kissed Tadase, it felt like waves crashing against rocks. All in all, they both felt good. _So who do I love? Ikuto? Tadase? Both of them? GAH! I'm so confused!_ Amu flopped down on the couch and covered her head with a throw pillow. "I hate my life," she whined before falling asleep, running her thoughts through her tortured mind.

* * *

Tadase walked through the storm to the woods. Jiro didn't notice him at all, but it wouldn't matter if he did or not. He had to tell Hikari. He had broken her rule, and she had asked him not to hurt Amu, but he might have now. Tadase knew that she and Ikuto had gone out and he knew _he_ had kissed her. That had made Tadase's blood boil just thinking about someone else's, ESPECIALLY Ikuto's, hands on Amu. He had walked around in the pouring rain for a few hours before getting up enough courage to go see the young vampira.

It went differently in his mind. He was suppose to tell her he loved her _first_ and if she loved him back_ then_ he would kiss her if she let him. But he just couldn't hold back his urge to kiss her. What he did was stupid and he knew that.

When he reached Hikari's house, he almost felt like turning back. However, he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Hikari answered and looked at him questionably. "What did you do this time?"

"I...I...I kissed Amu."

Hikari nodded for a second before her eyes went wide. "You did WHAT?"

* * *

Amu awoke at 7:00 am, still on the couch. She jumped off the couch and looked outside the window. It was raining so hard it was almost impossible to see outside. There was thunder and lightning as well. It seemed like everyone had a power outage. Thankfully, phones were still working and she called the school. She was informed that there were no school today.

Amu hung up the phone and turned on the generator. The generator only worked for seven hours, then rested for three, then it worked for another seven, and so on. She cooked herself some breakfast than flicked on TV. Amu eventually got bored so she called up Nadeshiko.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naddy, what's up? You sound awful."

"I got a cold..."

"How'd you do that? You never get sick!"

"I walked outside and looked for Tadase for hours."

Amu stomach knotted fora second then she took a deep breath in. "Did you find him?"

"No. I had to get Tanaka to pick me up."

"Well I better let you go then. Get better okay?"

"Yeah...thanks. Bye."

Amu sighed and threw her phone down. She tried to call Utau, no answer. So she called Rima, but there was no answer there. She knew Yaya wouldn't answer her phone on a thunder storm so she just gave up. "Maybe I could go bother Hikari..."

With that in mind, she ran upstairs, got changed and ran back to don her jacket and boots. She turned off the generator before she left, just to conserve energy. She bolted out of the house and made it to Hikari's house in no time. To Amu's surprise, Hikari was sitting on her porch. "Why hello Amu. Nice day out isn't it?"

The sentence wasn't at all sarcastic. "Um...sure...," Amu walked up to the house and onto the porch. Hikari was gazing up out at the sky, smiling. It was odd for Hikari to be up, last time Amu checked, Hikari still slept in the morning. She sat down beside her mentor. "What are you doing up?"

"I finally took that potion that'll make me stay awake. It feels nice actually."

"I thought you liked your sleep."

"I did, but I kept getting woken up. I seem to have an annoyance coming to me every night."

"Tadase?"

Hikari sighed. "Yeah..."

She was silent after that. Amu looked out at the rain as well then the door came out. Tadase strode out in only his boxers, his blond wig nowhere in sight. "Hey Hikari, where's the milk?"

He looked at Hikari then noticed Amu. He turned his head so he wasn't looking at her. Hikari sighed. "Why must you always insist on walking around my house in your boxers? I mean it's not like you sleep."

"I wasn't comfortable lying on the bed with a whole bunch of damp clothes on."

"Whatever. Anyway the milk is in the fridge. Just look for it."

Tadase muttered a, "Thanks." And went back into the house. Amu was looking at the ground.

"He told me about last night you know," Amu's head snapped up and she looked at Hikari. Hikari wasn't paying any attention though. She was still staring out into the clearing. "We may have a problem..."

Amu turned to see Ikuto walking into the clearing. He had his hands up, showing he meant no harm. Amu could hear Tadase growling in the background. Ikuto walked up to the porch. "Hello."

Hikari sighed and walked back into the house. Amu watched her go then turned her attention back to Ikuto. He was holding out a red rose to her. "I am sorry about last night."

She accepted the rose. "I-It's okay...So what are you doing here?"

"Well there's a party that the council of myth is holding. I was hoping we could go together...sort of a way for me to make up my misbehavior."

"O-Okay, I'd love to."

Ikuto smiled and sat down beside her and smiled lightly. "I enjoyed last night a lot...but I only wish it would have ended a little differently."

"I-I had fun too. A-And I w-wish it c-could have ended differently t-too."

She was so nervous around him, but even more so that Tadase was around. She was still so confused about who she really liked. "So I suppose I can consider you my official girlfriend then, yes?"

Amu nodded quickly, not looking at Ikuto's face. He smirked and pecked her lips lightly. "I'll pick you up at your place around eight then."

"O-Okay..."

Ikuto smirked and ran off. Hikari came out frowning. "You are breaking my rule."

Amu was slightly dazed. "What rule?"

"The one about falling in love."

Amu was quiet for a second. She had forgotten about that. "That's not fair."

"I know, but you can still date him for a bit okay? Just be careful...I don't want to see you hurt."

"I will be, thank you," Amu looked out at the waterfall, just to gaze at the cascading water. Her mind wandered to Tadase. "Can he hear us in the house?"

"No...he left."

Amu hadn't even realized his presence was gone. She sighed and Hikari looked over at the pink haired female. "He loves you, you know," Amu fell out of her chair and stared up at her. She stood up abruptly and looked elsewhere. Hikari chuckled a bit then gave Amu a serious look. "He does. This is his first love in all his years as a vampire. Apparently he didn't like anyone back when he was human either. You're the first one he's loved."

Amu looked away. She wanted to say something, but what? She couldn't find the words. Finally she sighed and faced her teacher. "I might love him too."

"Might?"

"W-Well I think I love him, b-but I also think I love Ikuto. I just don't know what to think anymore! I can't break it off with Ikuto if I actually love Tadase, but if I love Ikuto, then I'll hurt Tadase! It feels so right to kiss Ikuto, it's like breathing! But it also feels right kissing Tadase!"

Hikari mulled the information over in her head. "I don't know what you should do, I really don't. But listen to your heart when you're in need," Amu sighed and looked up at the sky. More lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. The rain was as hard as ever. "I think we should go inside. I have a massive generator so we can watch movies."

"Alright..."

She went inside and sat down on the leather couch. A few minutes later and Hikari came back with popcorn and pop. They watched movies together for about four hours. They had lunch as well. Finally 7:00 pm rolled around. The rain was slowing down and the thunder was further away.

"I have to get going."

Hikari smiled and nodded. "I'll be going to the party as well, along with Tadase. So we'll see you there."

Amu nodded and waved before running out of the house at top speed. She got back to her place in no time there was a note on the door that said.

'Dear Amu,

I forgot to mention the party is formal, but not necessarily a black formal. Wear whatever color you want.

~ Ikuto'

Amu smiled lightly and placed her hand on the doorknob. She noticed the hum of her generator, which made her on edge; she knew she turned it off before she left. She walked in and was greeted with dresses all around her living room and a smiling Nadeshiko.

"I thought you were sick."

"I lied. I went out with Ikuto to get you some dresses to chose."

Amu beamed at her friend then looked at the dresses. Most of them were black, but that didn't matter to Amu. She ran in and out of the bathroom, trying on different dresses for Nadeshiko to see. Finally she decided on a deep crimson number. It had two small straps that were barely visible. The dress was to her knees and she was able to move around pretty freely as the bottom half flowed out, rather than stuck to her tightly. She chose red and black striped flats for shoes. For jewelery she grabbed a black velvet choker with a ruby heart hanging from it. Simple silver hoops were what she decided on for earrings. Nadeshiko did her hair happily. It was straightened then two pieces were pulled from the side to the back and made to a little pony tail, with a large chuck that was straightened underneath, but otherwise untouched. "There! All done!"

Amu examined herself in the mirror with the whole outfit on. She frowned lightly. "I need some make-up."

Nadeshiko nodded and insisted on doing it. Amu gave in and let her do as she pleased. When her friend was done Amu saw she had on a light blush, kind of sparkly red eye shadow, ruby red lipstick and black eyeliner with mascara.

"Oh my god! This is perfect! Thank you so much Naddy!"

"Hey don't thank me. Thank your boyfriend."

"Well I'll thank him for the dresses. But I get to thank you for the hair and the make-up and going with him. So thank you."

Nadeshiko giggled. "You're welcome."

There was a knock on the door and Amu smiled happily. A bubbly feeling was in her chest.

"That'll be him."

Amu lightly jogged down the stairs. Nadeshiko walked and got to the top of the stairs when Amu opened the door. Ikuto was standing there in a plain black tuxedo. He held out yet another red rose (The first was in a vase in the living room). "Red I hear is for romance."

If Amu could blush, she would be a tomato right now. She took the rose carefully. There are no thorns on it and the stem was short enough that she could stick it behind her ear, which is what she did, and it suited her appearance perfectly.

"You look beautiful-no, stunning-no...breathtaking."

Amu was so embarrassed she didn't know what to say. Ikuto smirked and kissed Amu softly. "T-Thanks for the dresses...,"she whispered as they parted.

He smiled and beckoned her to come outside. He was holding an umbrella over himself and her when she stepped outside. Amu turned to look at her friend who was beside her. "Are you spending the night?"

"No. Tanaka is waiting for me. But I'll just shut off your generator first. Have a great time!"

Amu shrugged and waved goodbye to her best friend. She walked away with her arm slung around Ikuto's. She looked back at her friend disappearing into her house. Little did she know it may be the last time she ever saw her again.

* * *

**So how many of you hate me for that Tadamu kiss? All of you? Yeah I thought so. I hate myself too. Eh, but it had to be done. ANYWAY, I will do my best to get another chapter up in March, but I have some non fanfiction related things to write. Three in total and at least two out of the three are M rated. But the third, which I actually have to work on first, may turn M too depending on how I feel. But I owe someone that piece, then the next piece I am doing that has to be M, is also for someone else because I owe them. The third is me wanting to test out how dark my mind can go. But it'll still be fun. and I also have to do school work and all that jazz, so it'll be harder for me to update. Sorry. **

**Anyway please review, though I can understand if you don't...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ah spring break for me soon! Last day is the 18****th****! And I am also leaving for the coast on that day as well, so I thought I'd update my fic.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed; it really does mean a lot to me. I may be slower with updates...I mean how much slower can I get then now...but I have some big projects due next month, plus I want to do some writing for myself..I've got it all planned out.**

**And to the anonymous reviewer by the name of CharlieRoose, the dark part of my mind is something NO ONE gets to see. It's not going on fanfiction. Mainly because the content is way too graphic AND its OC filled. I don't let my regular OCs online. I keep them to myself...and my friends.**

**So without further stalling, to the chapter!**

* * *

As Amu and Ikuto flew through the night the stars twinkled in the dark sky. The storm was long gone and the clouds went with them, far off into the distance. Amu gazed over at the black patch of forest as she flew. Shuttering lightly, she turned her attention back to what was ahead of her.

Although she no longer needed Miki to fly, she flew close by; seeming to not want to leave her master's side. Ikuto shot her smirks now and then, causing Amu to look away shyly. However, she was still so confused. Sure she loved Ikuto, but she also loved Tadase...or maybe she didn't love either of them. She just couldn't tell anymore.

Ikuto pointed to a small patch of clearing ahead, "Ready to land?"

"Yep!"

She was still a bit nervous with the landings. Last time she tried on her own, she cracked the ground. As she descended she felt Miki brush against her fingertips to show she was right there if she needed her. Amu landed perfectly without any help.

"Well done."

Amu bowed slightly and laughed. Ikuto chuckled with her and then linked his arm with her's. They walked towards Raidon. He grunted and let them pass with a light bow. Amu looked at him then looked to Ikuto. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Every time."

Amu was more amazed at this party when she was about the other one. At this party there were a larger amount of tables that were smaller than the ones at the last party and there was also a large dance floor in the middle of all the tables. Steve looked over at Katsu and he pointed to a table that no one was at. Amu looked around before sitting down. "Are we early?"

"Not at all. Everyone else is simply late."

Amu smiled then stopped when she saw Hikari and Tadase come. Hikari was looked as beautiful as ever. This time she was wearing a pure purple dress that flowed out past her ankles. She also wore elbow length gloves and black high heels. She waved enthusiastically and Amu waved back. Tadase, however, was just shuffling behind Hikari. He didn't make eye contact with Amu or Ikuto. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his black hair was combed back.

Katsu beamed, seeing the black haired female. "Ah, Hikari! I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Glad to be here."

Katsu beamed happily then pointed to their table. It was the one right beside Amu and Ikuto's. Hikari made Tadase sit on the side closest to Amu, which caused them both to be a little uncomfortable now. Amu still didn't know which one to pick, and they were both sitting so close. The rest of the people started arriving and sitting down. Thankfully Ikuto's parents were sitting at a different table. After two fairies were seated, Katsu stood up.

"Well, thank you all for coming. I know it's only been a few weeks in between our last party, but Tsukiyomi-san decided to throw this party in honor of his son's first official girlfriend. So let's hear a round of applause for Ikuto-kun and Amu-chan!" Ikuto sighed and shook his head, clearly not knowing what this party was about. Amu smiled lightly at him. They heard claps and people shouting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Ikuto smirked lightly and pecked Amu lightly on the lips, causing cheers to erupt from the surrounding crowd. Katsu smiled, "Alright. Let's feast, talk and dance the night away!"

Waiters came around and took everyone's order. Amu got what she had the last time, but Ikuto decided to get something else. When they had gotten their food, they ate in a comfortable silence. Amu glanced at Tadase, he was picking at his food. Hikari scolded him for that, causing the man to grimace and started to eat. Amu looked back at Ikuto who was talking to someone who came up to him. A lot of people came up every once in a while to congratulate them. Amu didn't see what the big deal was so much, as they were only dating; however, both Ikuto and her choked on their food when someone asked when the wedding was.

Ikuto recovered first. "We're not engaged."

The person's happy face dropped. "Oh."

They walked away slowly. Amu laughed nervously and Ikuto looked at her, sighing. "God I hate that man some days."

"Yeah, he did kind of go a little overboard in giving us a party for simply dating."

She had finished eating and the waiter had taken her plate. She ordered a piece of cake and waited for that to come. Ikuto stood up. "I have to go talked to Katsu for a bit. I'll be back."

He walked towards the head table. Katsu smiled as he walked over and they began talking. Amu decided not to listen to their conversation and instead occupied herself with the cake that was brought to her.

"So, you get a party for dating a pureblood. Must be nice."

It was Tadase who had spoken. Amu could hear the venom in his voice. "Hm, I suppose. A bit odd actually."

Tadase turned his back to the lava cake that was in front of him. Ikuto came back and sighed. "I have to go do something. I'll be back."

"Okay! Hurry back!"

Ikuto smirked and kissed her cheek. He then turned around and headed out towards the clearing. She heard Tadase snort. "Aw, is your boyfriend leaving you?" Amu turned and punched him in the arm then turned back. Tadase hissed, "That actually hurt you know."

"Good."

Tadase growled and got up. He walked over to one of the vampiras that were standing in a corner and asked her to dance. She nodded eagerly and they danced. The music was slow so it was a waltz that they danced. Despite being mad at him, Amu was still upset at the sight. She got up and sat beside Hikari. The older female laughed. "Jealous are we?"

"No."

Hikari smiled and pulled her up. "Go dance with him."

She didn't suggest it, she ordered it. Amu sighed and walked over to Tadase as the song ended. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Wanna dance?"

Tadase gave her a soft look. "Sure."

The other vampira looked mad, but then went back to her friends and squealed happily. It was another slow song so Tadase held her waist and grabbed her hand. Amu placed her hand on his arm and they began moving slowly. Her mother had made her take ballroom lessons, mainly so she could waltz, but she also knew how to Tango and Fox Trot. Tadase smiled. "You dance well."

"So do you" As they danced together Amu felt happy. She cared for Tadase, but she wasn't quite sure if this was love anymore. When the song ended, Amu released him. He looked like he was about to say something then winced. "Tadase? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think the lights are getting to me though. I just need to go be in the dark for a bit. I'll be back."

Tadase walked off into the forest then broke into a run. Amu sighed as the DJ announced that the next dance was to be a tango. She walked off the dance floor and sat back at her table. Hikari was dancing with Katsu, smiling lightly as she did so. Kazuomi walked over to Amu's table. "You dance very well."

"Thank you."

"Do you know why my 'son' is?"

Amu didn't like the way he said son. "I don't know. He said he'd be back."

Kazuomi nodded politely then left. Amu sighed and placed her had on the table. Suddenly the music stopped and Amu heard peoples' feet running away. She head some screams and looked up. People were running frantically.

"AMU! AMU, WHERE ARE YOU?"

It was Hikari's voice calling for her. She sat in her chair, frozen. She had no idea what was going on.

"AMU!"

The new voice was Ikuto. She looked around but couldn't see anyone around her. People were moving around so fast that everything was a blur. Then she felt cold. Colder than usual. Amu turned around in her chair to face the woods behind her. She saw a familiar black mist pouring out from between the trees. She jolted up and tried to move but the mist was already covering her feet. She saw the hooded figure step out of the woods, but to Amu's shock, he was carrying the head of...himself?

Amu looked at the head again. It was the head of Neikan for sure. She knew that face, it haunted her nightmares. She glanced at the hooded figure slowing stalking towards her. "W-Who are you?"

The hooded figure just laughed darkly. He glided closer and Amu tired to move away. If this man had killed Aden, and recently from the looks of it, then he was more powerful than Aden had been, and much more evil. Amu looked around to see Hikari and Ikuto trying to get to them. Others were stuck on the mist, but they were farther away from the figure. Amu looked at the man again. He had stopped a good five feet away. "Hello there..."

Amu gasped. She knew that voice. But she didn't want to believe it. The figure cackled, seeming to sense what she was thinking, and threw back his hood. Amu stared in horror and distress at the man standing in front of her.

"T-Tadase..."

* * *

**Haha, yeah I'm leaving it there. I know its short and not a lot happened in it, but the next chapter will be a lot longer, but I also need to plan it out a bit more. In the meantime, I hope you're happy with this chapter even though it's so short and have a great holiday if any of you are on holiday.**

**And on a special note. Hearts to Japan. I am completely devastated by the country's suffering. Of course, I am mostly upset about the anime/manga industry. It may be heartless, but I don't know anyone in Japan, so I picked VA's, Studio's and authors/artists that I know well to worry about. I am the type of person who likes to worry more about specific people.**

**But anyway, getting away from the sad topic. I hope you'll review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, after my INSANELY long absence, I am back. I figure you all hate me for the lack of updating, but I do apologies for that. I was working really really hard to pass a certain subject in school. I ended up getting a C, but that's still a pass! And then I got super busy in July, and then I didn't feel like writing in August. But I am here now, and I am finishing this!**

**So now that I have looked through my chapters, and plotted it out well enough, I will have to say...this is the last chapter. I didn't think it was ending that quickly, but yeah, this is it. **

**So thanks for all the amazing reviews and double thanks to all those who stuck with me. (Recap in italics and underlined)**

* * *

_Amu gasped. She knew that voice. But she didn't want to believe it. The figure cackled, seeming to sense what she was thinking, and threw back his hood. Amu stared in horror and distress at the man standing in front of her._

_"T-Tadase..."_

People behind her gasped as they looked at Tadase standing before Amu. Ikuto let out a roar of rage and attempted to reach Amu. Tadase smirked and shot a black light directly at Ikuto. He dodged with expert skill and growled.

"I wouldn't try to stop me."

Ikuto just snarled at the blond man's words. Hikari looked horrified. She stepped a little closer, her eyes completely wide. "You have his powers..."

"That's right,_ sensei_. I gained his powers on that camping trip you carelessly allowed us to go on. However, that was only a taste. I knew to be truly powerful; I would have to kill him." Tadase gave a quick smile to the severed head before tossing it to the ground. "So I did."

Amu trembled lightly. "B-But how?"

"Well it's simple really. I walked into the blackest part of the forest and ripped his head off. He never even saw it coming. What a pathetic excuse for an evil vampire."

Amu felt like crying, though she knew she couldn't. "Why would you want this power?"

Tadase laughed. "Why not? I can take over the world like this. It'll be fantastic new world! Myself as the all powerful ruler, and perhaps you ruling alongside me."

He moved closer to her. Amu said nothing. How could she? She felt betrayed by him. She looked over at Ikuto who was looking at her, desperately wanting to help her. He growled as Tadase moved even closer. "So what do you say? Wanna rule the world with me?

Amu looked Tadase right in the eyes and smile. "Sure. If it means being with you, I'll do anything. I've always loved you the most."

"WHAT?" Ikuto roared behind her.

Amu gave him a side glace, praying he'd understand what she was doing. She returned her attention to a smiling Tadase. "Are you being serious with me? Or are you just fooling around?"

"Of course I'm serious. Who else would I go for? It's always been just you. I only went out with Ikuto to make you jealous."

Tadase smirked. "Well then I suppose I can release you."

_Yes!_ Amu thought as the smoke around her legs disappeared. She walked over to him and kissing him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his smirk widen as they kissed. His hands went to her hips to hold her in place. Amu could hear Ikuto snarling and she knew Hikari was holding him back. When Tadase pulled away, he moved an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "So, who wants to be our subjects?"

Everyone backed away except for Ikuto, but Hikari pulled him back. Tadase sighed. "What a pity. No one? Well I suppose I will have to just kill you all."

Amu turned swiftly at that moment and kicked him hard in the one place she figured would hurt. Tadase gasped and knelt to the ground. Amu jumped in the air and flew backwards towards Ikuto and Hikari. Hikari grabbed her and held her tight. "You scared us there for a second."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Tadase got off the ground and glared at Amu. "Well I guess I should have expected that, you are the chosen one after all," he sighed, looked away from the trio. "Well I suppose I should just start attacking those pathetic humans. Starting with the ones in Akiyama." He cackled, then disappeared .

"NO!" Amu snapped and shot into the air. She raced towards the town with Miki ahead of her. She could hear the screams start as she entered the town. When she landed she noticed people running around in terror and buildings on fire. She could see black mist but it wasn't stopping anyone.

"The thrill of the chase!" she heard Tadase exclaim gleefully.

Amu's blood boiled. She was so enraged that she ran off in his direction without even thinking up a plan. She got to him in time to see him toss aside the school's vice principal. "STOP!"

Tadase looked at her with is malicious smirk. "Now why would I do that? Human blood is fantastic!"

Amu growled and ran straight at him. Tadase wagged his finger at her and ran away. Amu chased after him until she found where he stopped. He was facing her, the smirk still on his face. But there was something else there too, triumph. Amu took a step closer but Tadase just laughed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He moved his cape so Amu could see the person beside him, covered in the black mist. It was Nadeshiko. Amu's eyes widened and she stayed frozen to the spot. Tadase moved aside to show that Rima, Utau, and Yaya were also covered in black mist. Amu could see the terror in their eyes as they looked from her to Tadase.

"Let them go!"

Tadase laughed. "I don't think so. You see these four girls are very special. They have something special in their blood, and once I drain them, I will become invincible. You have that same blood too, but I don't think I can get to you yet. I will though, after I am finished with these girls."

Amu looked to her friends and noticed the tears in their eyes. Amu felt so much pain. She couldn't do anything, nothing at all. The best bet would be to give herself up and hope he didn't hurt her friends' but she knew that he would still kill them. Tadase saw that Amu was torn up so he grabbed Nadeshiko. Amu could hear her muffled screams and she snarled. Tadase laughed and made most of the mist disappear. He licked up Nadeshiko's neck and she shuttered. "Amu!"

It was still a bit muffled, but she heard it. Absolute rage filled Amu to the core. She felt warm, no not warm, hot! Burning hot. She noticed her aura was glowing a bright white. Tadase smirked and pushed Nadeshiko away. "Now this is what I'm talking about! A one on one battle!"

Amu's once honey colored eyes turned a pure white. She held out her hand and shot Tadase with a blast of white light. It hit him dead on and he flew backwards. The building behind him cracked from the impact before he fell to the ground. Amu was now hovering above the ground. She floated over to Tadase just as he got up. She shot another bolt just as he shot a black one at her. They rebounded off each other and hit other buildings. Tadase cackled madly. "That's it! Come on, HIT ME!"

Amu shot another beam that he deflected. He shot one of his own at Amu but she dodged. This went on for a few minutes. Back and forth, back and forth. Once or twice they got hit. Now Amu was feeling faint. She knew she wouldn't be able to last long.

Tadase smirked. "Ah I do believe I am winning. It'll be a shame to destroy you. Really, it will. But it will also be so much fun~! And with you out of the way, I can continue my plans for world domination!"

Amu was panting lightly. "I'm not done yet."

She shot one last beam at him. This time the beam stayed connected to her hands. Tadase shot one at her and their beams collided. They didn't rebound off each other this time. Instead, they were pushing at each other. The black was slowly consuming Amu's light. Amu pushed harder and it levelled out. She began to feel lightheaded. Her vision was blurring and she knew she was almost done. With her last but of strength, she pushed the last of her energy out. She didn't see the outcome of it, due to the fact that she fell face first onto the pavement. In her mind, all was black and silent.

* * *

Ikuto flew through the air in search of Amu. Suddenly there was a burst of white light. Hikari flew over to him. "She's there."

He glared at her. "How do you know?"

"Because that's her true power."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

He flew off into the direction anyway, Hikari followed. She averted her eyes. "Because...because I purposely made Hoshiko bite her."

"What!"

Hikari winced at his angered tone. "Please, let me explain. It wasn't my choice. The council made me. They told me to research those girls, and I did, getting no sleep. I learned where they lived, what classes they had and everything. Then I was ordered to have Hoshiko bite Amu, because she was the strongest. I found out she was planning on coming into the forest so I waited for the right opportunity. It's not my fault, really, it's not. But there is apparently something in those girls blood that makes them special. If either of them were bitten by someone good, their powers would be pure. If they were bitten by someone evil, their powers would be dark. Amu was the strongest out of them, and the best candidate to become one of us."

Ikuto remained quiet, focused on the light dimming ahead. When they reached the spot, they saw the remains of Tadase, his cloak and his wallet on a pile of ash. Nadeshiko, Rima, Utau and Yaya were all huddled over something. Ikuto took a closer look and stopped. They were huddled around Amu's unmoving body. Her dress was torn and her hair was a mess. Most of their race breathed because it looked normal, so Ikuto became worried that she wasn't moving.

"How long has she been down?"

The girls jumped and looked at Ikuto. They were taking a protective stance around her but they relaxed when they saw him. Ikuto stepped closer and looked at Nadeshiko for an answer.

"Only a few minutes."

"What happened?"

The girls looked at each other than to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked back at her friend on the pavement. "She saved our lives. She used all her energy and blasted Tadase to ash. Bit of his energy, however, hit her when she was on the ground. I think she might be..."

Hikari watched the scene from a short distance. She could see tears in the girls' eyes as they looked at their friend, hoping she would get up and brush herself off. Hikari sighed. "If she used up all her energy, then I fear you may be right."

"NO!" Ikuto snapped.

He picked her up gently and began to fly. Miki flew beside his head alongside Yoru. He flew to Hikari's house with great speed. Once he was there, he ran up the stairs and located the guest bedroom. He laid her out on the bed and held her hand tightly. "Wake up, please wake up."

He kissed her forehead lightly, and then hugged her limp body. "I'm going to try something, and you better wake up."

He brought his wrist up to his lips. He took a breath in and bit down. He winced a bit, because he didn't think it would be that painful. He knew he only had to make a small wound, enough for some blood to drip out. He opened her mouth and brought his wrist to her lips. The blood dripped slowly, and Ikuto growled in impatience. He knew of another way to get more blood into her. He bit his wrist again, this time sucking his own blood. It hurt him, and he couldn't swallow. When his mouth was full, he leaned down and covered her lips with his. The blood from his mouth poured out into her own.

Truthfully, he didn't want to remove his lips from hers. They were soft and he liked the electric feeling that came when he touched them. But once all the blood had drained into her, he began to pull away reluctantly. Two arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back. Ikuto was surprised at first, but gave into the kiss quickly. It tasted like his blood, but there was a sweetness too it that didn't come from his blood. When he pulled back, he stared into her honey colored eyes. "You're alive."

Amu smiled and sat up. "Yeah, I am...Well, as alive as a vampira can be."

Ikuto smiled and pulled her into a hug. Amu hugged him back and nestled herself in his lap. "Thank you, Ikuto."

"You're welcome. Everyone thinks you're dead though."

Amu jumped up and looked at him. "I have to call them!"

Hikari leaned against the door frame. "No need~!"

Amu whirled around to find Hikari and her friends standing at the door. Her friends were smiling with tears in their eyes, and Amu smiled back. They ran to her and shared a group hug. "We thought you were dead!"

Amu laughed and hugged them tighter. "Me? Die? And leave you guys here? No way."

The three girls released each other and Hikari suggested they go into the living room. She smiled and closed the door behind her. Now it was just Ikuto and Amu in the room. She looked at him. "I love you."

He looked at her, slightly shocked. "What?"

"I said I love you!"

Ikuto smirked. "Good. This relationship would be horrible if it was one-sided."

Amu smiled and walked over to him sitting on the bed. She leaned down and kissed him gently then pulled away. "Let's go. I need to talk to Hikari."

She took him by the hand and led him down to the living room. The girls were playing on Hikari's Wii but she was just sitting on the couch watching them. Amu cleared her throat. "Hikari, I need to talk to you."

She looked over. "About what?"

"That...power. It was so weird for me. What was that?"

Hikari sighed and explained to Amu what she had explained to Ikuto already. She knew Amu deserved to know the truth, but it was what Amu said after she was done that shocked her. "Okay. I forgive you. It's not a big deal."

Hikari blinked rapidly. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. If it wasn't for me, that monster would be taking over the world right now. It feels good to know that I saved people."

Hikari chuckled and went back to watching the other girls play on the Wii. Amu watched for a while then said something that shocked them all. "I want you all to pretend I'm dead."

* * *

Everyone in the gym was silent. There were black banners hanging on the walls, and the people were all mostly dressed in black. Some were crying and others were just morbid. The teachers were all on a bench on the side of the gym. Most were in tears, but some had no expression at all. The principal was standing at the podium in front of students.

"Today, we talk about a loss. A loss to our school and a loss to society. Early this morning, we found Hinamori Amu-san dead in the middle of a street. She was one of the five people that perished in last night's tragedy. Another being our very own vice principal. So let us mourn the loss of these two people, as well as the three others."

A priest stood up and took the principal's spot. He said a prayer for the souls of the five dead. The gym was silent. When the principal was standing in front of them again, the ones at the front could see the tears in his eyes. "You are all excused."

The students filed out of the gym and made their way to their classes. People gave their sympathy to the four girls, as well as Nagihiko and Kukai. They merely nodded and said nothing. The day passed by slowly for the six of them. Yaya was getting restless as they walked home. "When will it be night time!"

"Just relax Yaya."

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko had a new driver that would pick them up at Rima's house. There was no point in standing at the corner near Amu's house anymore. Rima smiled as she walked towards her front door. "See you tonight."

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko nodded and got into the vehicle waiting for them. Nadeshiko closed her eyes and smile. She could still remember last night when Amu had decided to pretend to be dead.

"_I want you to pretend I'm dead."_

"_WHAT!" her friends dropped the remotes, turning to their friend._

"_Chill out. It's not like I'm actually dead. It's just now I can live here with Hikari. I think it's best if my parents think I'm dead rather than thinking something is wrong with me."_

_Her friends were silent. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist. "I guess this means I'll have to quit school. It's not as fun without you to tease."_

_Amu laughed lightly. He smiled and Hikari rolled her eyes. Her friends were still in shock. Hikari spoke up. "I think that's a good idea. You can have that anti-sleeping potion if you choose."_

"_It is NOT alright!"_

_Amu, Ikuto, and Hikari looked at Nadeshiko. "Why not?"_

"_Because we'll miss you! Do you have any idea how hard it will be dealing with people feeling sorry for us? What about your parents, and your sister? They'll be so devastated!"_

_Amu sighed. "I know, but now they can live their lives free from danger. It's not a big deal. Sure they'll be sad, but I know they'll be okay in time."_

_Nadeshiko opened her mouth to retort but sighed instead and sat back down. Amu smiled lightly. "Does that mean you'll follow along with it?"_

"_Yes. As long as we get to see you."_

"_Of course! I'll be living with Hikari until I've finished my training. Then Hikari can get the mayor to build a house for me a little ways away from here."_

_Hikari smiled and stood up."Now it's time for some acting. Let's go! Ikuto-kun, I will need some help!"_

_He nodded and help take Amu and her friends back to the scene. He left to go 'borrow' some blood from the hospital. While he was gone Amu laid down on the ground. She made sure to tell her friends to tell this to Nagihiko and Kukai. When Ikuto came back, he made two puncture wounds on her neck and poured a bit of blood around. He left the girls to do their bit. _

_They started to cry and Nadeshiko called 911. An ambulance came and took Amu's body away. Hikari dressed up as a coroner and 'examined' the body. She declared her dead like the other four. Since vampira and vampires didn't need to breathe, and they didn't have a pulse, the plan worked perfectly. _

_They put her in a casket and had a funeral. Her parents came home and of course were devastated by the loss of their daughter. Later that night Ikuto went and dug her out and then reburied the empty coffin. They flew off back to Hikari's place and celebrated their plan working with her friends. She took the potion to stop her from sleeping, and so did Hikari. _

Nadeshiko had told her brother everything the moment she got a second alone with him. He understood and was waiting with her sister to be able to leave. When nighttime came, they snuck out of the house and all the way down to the forest edge where their friends were waiting for them. The guard let them in without saying anything, and then they jogged to meet their friend.

They did this for many more years. Amu finished up her training and began to live with Ikuto in her own house further away from Hikari's. Their life was peaceful and as perfect as possible. A year after they started living together, Ikuto proposed, and then a few months later, they were married. It was happily ever after for Amu and Ikuto. Amu only thought they existed in fairytales, but now she knew that some of them were true.

* * *

**So thank you to everyone who read this story. I'm sorry to say this will be the last Shugo Chara thing I post ever. I've lost my love for it, as the series is over and I never really got a good conclusion with it. So thank you so much for staying with me for my last SC fanfiction. I hope it was pretty good, and I am sorry the ending seemed a little rushed. **


End file.
